101 Guide to Falling in Love with Superhero's
by Kasumi-Chou
Summary: What happens when S.H.E.I.L.D. brings in 5 powerful women to join the Avengers? Loki has a harder time getting away with everything. With a snake-like mutant, a god summoning sorcerer, a mysterious demi-god, a mind reader assassin and a stuttering metal angle on the Avengers side, what's the worst that can happen? TonyxOC/StevexOC/BrucexOC/ClintxOC/ThorxOC/NatashaxOC/Little LokixOC
1. The God Summoner and the Knife Thrower

Two women stood silently behind Agent Coulson as a helicopter later in front of them. Alarms were going off everyone but none of the three seemed bothered by the sounds or people rushing around them. The door of the helicopter slide open and Agent Hill climbed out, closely followed by Director Fury. Director Fury walked towards Agent Coulson and the two women, Agent Hill right beside him.

"How bad is it?" Director Fury yelled out over the sound of the helicopter.

"That's the problem sir, we don't know." Agent Coulson replied. Fury frowned in annoyance before sparing a glance at the two women behind Agent Coulson. Neither woman was staring at him, but rather watching everyone around them. He didn't say anything for a moment before the group turned and headed towards the main building. They quickly got into an elevator and headed towards the lower levels underground.

"Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract 4 hours ago." Agent Coulson said as he followed the two women with Director Fury and Agent Hill beside him. The two women shared a look before rolling their eyes.

"NASA didn't authorize Selvig to test the Tesseract." Director Fury said as he glances at the two women in front of him before turning back to Agent Coulson.

"He wasn't testing it." One of the women replied as she glanced over her shoulder and her orange coloured eyes locked with Director Fury's.

"He wasn't even in the room." The other woman said as she flicked some of her short chocolate brown hair out of her face. The first woman dropped her gaze from the Directors and turned to look at the other woman.

"Spontaneous advancement." Agent Coulson said, sending a small glare towards the two women, silently telling them to shut their mouths.

"It just turned itself on?" Agent Hill asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What are the reading levels now?" Director Fury asked as he stared at the two women leading the way.

"Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered the evac." Agent Coulson said. Agents ran around them everywhere, trying to evacuate the area.

"How long to get everyone out?" Director Fury asked.

"Campus should be clear in the next half hour." the two women shared an amused glance at each other, already knowing what the director would order.

"Do better." Agent Coulson spared one last look at the two women before nodding and turning around to help everyone else evacuate.

* * *

The two women along with Director Fury and Agent Hill, slowly descended down the stairs that would lead them to the room where the Tesseract was being held.

"Sir, evacuation maybe futile." Agent Hill said, the woman with orange hair rolled her eyes, causing the other one to chuckle softly.

"We should tell them to go back to sleep?" Director Fury asked as he glanced over his shoulder at the three women behind him. The woman with orange eyes grinned at the Director.

"What was that Agent Book?" Director Fury asked, glaring at the two other Agents behind Agent Hill.

"Nothing sir." Agent Book said as she glanced at her partner, who was grinning.

"If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance." Agent Hill said as we reached the bottom of the stairs, turning the topic back onto the Tesseract.

"She's got a point sir. We don't know how much energy the Tesseract has." The chocolate haired woman called out.

"Hill, I need you to make sure that phase 2 prototypes are shipped out." Director Fury called out, ignoring the woman's comment. Agent Book shared a look of confusion with her partner.

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?" Agent Hill asked as she came to a stop near the entry of the Tesserat's room. Fury span around to face her. The two women stopped in the doorway of the room, silently watching the small talk.

"Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of phase 2 on a truck and gone." Director Fury said, ignoring the two other women there.

"Yes sir." Agent Hill mumbled as she walked off with two other soldiers. Director Fury turned to the two women standing in the doorway.

"Agent Book, Agent Drake." the two women nodded as they stepped to the side, letting Fury walked past them into the room. The two women followed him in. Walking quietly and silently behind him.

"Talk to me, doctor" The two women rolled their eyes at the tone of their boss's voice.

"Director." Dr Selvig said as he stepped away from the Tesseract and towards the small group. The two women shared a glance before walking away from the director.

"You as bored as I am?" Agent Drake asked nervously as she ran a hand through her short chocolate hair as she glanced towards the Tesseract.

"Oh yeah." Agent Book mumbled as she pulled out a book and leant up against a random table.

"Wasn't Barton meant to be here?" Agent Book mumbled as she opened her book and started flipping through it. She came to a stop of one page and let her orange coloured eyes slowly scan the page in front of her.

"Yeah-" Agent Drake said before being cut off.

"Agent Barton, report." The two women became silent at the small demand heard over their earpiece.

"Seems that way." Agent Book said as she flicked some of her black hair with multiply coloured strips running through it out of her face. Her eyes left her page for a moment, giving the two women enough time to share a smile of amusement before returning them to her book. The two women stood there side by side, one watching everything and everyone around them, while the other one read.

"Hey, Book?" Agent Drake mumbled softly after a moment, her light green eyes locked on the Tesseract.

"Hm?" Agent Book grunted, not looking up from her book.

"I have a bad feeling." Agent Book looked up from her book and at her partner, a look of confusion on her face. Before anything could be said, the room went silent as the Tesseract started playing up. Agent Book slammed her book shut and took a defensive step in front of her partner, who pulled out a knife. Neither one knew what could or would happen, but they were always prepared for anything. The two watched the Tesseract as it jumped and spark. Before it open a portal type thing behind it.

"Can you see into the future of something?" Agent Book joked dryly to her partner. Before Agent Drake could reply a sudden burst of energy was sent everywhere, sending people stumbling backwards.

"Serpent." Agent Book said as her eyes locked onto a figure where the portal type thing had opened up. Agent Drake took a few steps back and hid herself behind the closest of the many desks in the room. Other Agents moved towards the figure hesitantly, unsure of what it was or could do.

"Sir, please put down the spear." Agent Book had half a mind not to laugh at her boss remark, but couldn't help the tiny chuckled that left her lips. The figure looked at the spear in his hand for a moment before pointing it at Director Fury and Agent Barton and firing a blue fire ball towards them. Agent Book covered her eyes as the ball hit something and explored, sending equipment flying across the room. Everything happened quickly then. Guns were fired, more blue balls of fire were sent across the room. Agent Book stood where she was, watching everything. The figure looked around the room and his eyes quickly landed on Agent Book.

"Interesting." he said as he walks over to Agent Barton. Agent Barton went to hit the man only for the figure to grab his wrist and points his spear at Agent Barton's heart.

"What are you doing?" Agent Book hissed. Catching the figures attention.

"Want to find out?" The figure asked with a smirk. A knife flew through the air, towards the figure with amazing accuracy. Agent Barton quickly grabbed the figure's arm and moved him out of the way of the knife, which instead of hitting its target, got embedded in the wall.

"No she doesn't." Agent Drake hissed as she stepped out from behind the desk, a knife in each hand.

"Please don't. I still need that." The figure called out, leaving both girls confused a moment before they both turned to look at Director Fury. Agent Drake swore under her breath.

"I am Loki of Asgard-" Agent Book swore under her breath this time and gripped the book in her hands tighter.

"Forces Book." Agent Drake whispered as she watched the figure, also known as Loki, once again touch his spear too another person's chest, this time Dr Selvig. Loki then turned to look at the two women. He took a step towards him only for another knife to going flying past his head, once again pulled out of its way by Agent Barton.

"GOD DAMN IT CLINT!" Agent Drake growled as she pulled out another knife.

"Sir, Director Fury and those two Agents are stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us, they mean to bury us." Agent Barton said to Loki.

"He's right, the portal is collapsing in on itself. You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical." Dr Selvig confirmed.

"What is wrong with them?" Agent Drake whispered to her partner, her eyes only leaving Loki for a split second to glance at her partner.

"Mind control." Agent Book replied soft, causing Agent Drake blinked a few times.

"Really?" Agent Drake said unsure of her partner's answer. Agent Book nodded.

"Yeah, kinda hard to explain." Agent Book mumbled softly.

"Drop him." Loki commanded. Barton pulled out his gun and shot at Fury. Both women sprang into action. Agent Drake sent a knife towards Agent Barton as he moved to grab the case. He dodged the knife by mere millimetres before grabbing the case containing the Tesseract. Agent Book pulled out her gun from the holster on her leg and fired it at Loki.

"Don't bother with that woman." Loki said with a smirk, causing Agent Book to frown in annoyance and gripped the book in her other hand tighter.

"Would you like to be at peace with yourself?" he asked, his smirk growling large. Agent Book fired a bullet at his head, which sadly didn't do what she wanted it too and just bounced off the guys skin.

"Wrong answer." He growled firing a blue fire ball towards the woman.

"Hephaestus." Agent Book called out as Loki fired the blue energy ball. Light erupted from the book in her hand and smoke appeared in front of her. The fireball hit the smoke before disappearing. There was a small grunt before the smoke cleared to see a large man sitting on a large rock with an even larger hammer in his hand. Loki eyed the large man who glared down at him.

"Smash him, Hephaestus." Agent Book commanded the large man who lifted up his hammer and aimed to smash Loki. The large hammer smashed into the ground, as Loki dodged the larger man's hammer.

"Interesting." Loki called out before quickly turning around and leaving the room. The man grunted in disapprove at the sudden disappearance of his target.

"It's okay big guy. You'll get him next time." Agent Book said patting the man's leg. "You did well, thanks." The man gave one last look towards the exit Loki had used before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Hill do you copy." Both women turned to look at Director Fury. "Barton has turned." Agent Drake ran over and kneeled beside the Director, slowly helping him up. Agent Book scans the room before leaping over the whole her summoning had created and over to her partner and boss.

"He's got the Tesseract! Track it down!" Director yelled as the three of them quickly left the room. The three moved quickly through the floors heading toward the helicopter.

"We're clear upstairs sir. We need to go." Agent Coulson's voice called out over the Director's walkie-talkie. Agent Drake helped Director Fury into the helicopter before turning to her partner.

"You coming?" Agent Book glanced over her shoulder before nodding and climbing into the helicopter. As the helicopter lifted off, large creaks started to appear in the ground. There was a sudden explosion before everything started collapsing in on itself. Agent Book swallowed deeply.

"Good thing I came right?" She joked softly to her partner.

"I would have brought you back to life just to kill you myself if you hadn't." Agent Drake growled softly.

"Book, Drake." Both Agents turned their attention to Director Fury.

"Be ready." Both women nodded as they got to their feet. Agent Book reloaded her gun. Hoping she wouldn't really need it.

"You're a crap shot, why do you even bother?" Agent Drake said with a grin.

"Better to be safe than sorry." Agent Book said with a small smile.

"True." Agent Drake mumbled before spotting a car on the ground.

"Is that them?" The director nodded his head as he pulled open the door of the helicopter, gun ready to shoot.

"Why don't we use a bazooka? Why can't I use a bazooka?" Agent Book called out, voice fill of excitement.

"The incident in Tokyo." Agent Book blushed at her partner's comment. "And Berlin and Newcastle and-" Agent Drake kept going.

"I get it, crap aim." Agent Book pouted as Agent Drake pulled out a knife and threw it out the open the door. The knife flew through the air and embedded itself in the windscreen.

"Is that glass bullet proof or something?" Agent Drake yelled in annoyance before another blue fireball hit the helicopter. Both women shared a look as the helicopter stared to spin. Not a second after Director Fury had jumped from the helicopter, the two women were out of the helicopter and rolling on the ground. Both quickly got to their feet. Agent Drake let a few more knifes fly at the car as Agent Book fired some useless bullets at the car alongside Director Fury.

"Director? Director Fury, do you copy?" Both women turned to look at Director Fury.  
"The Tesseract is with the hostile force. I have men down. Hill?" Agent Drake bend down, eyes closed.  
"A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors." Agent Drake took a shakey breath in at Agent Hill's report.  
"Sound the general call, I want every living soul not needing rescue looking for that briefcase." The two women shared a look.

"Looks like we're going to have our work cut out for us." Agent Book replied softly, Agent Drake nodded at her partner.

"Seems that way." Agent Drake replied in the same hush tone.  
"Roger that." Agent Hill replied.  
"Coulson, get back to base. This is a level seven. As of right now, we are at war." Both women turned to stare at the director with wide eyes.  
"What do we do?" Was the only reply.


	2. The Metal Angel & The Mysterious Zilla

"Agent Book, Agent Drake." Both women turned to look at Agent Coulson as he approached them, two files in his hand. Both women were sitting in a quiet corner of the cafeteria, a half empty tray in front of each woman.

"We need you two to do some recruiting for us." Both women raised an eyebrow. Agent Book picked up the can of drink in front of her and took a sip.

"Recruiting? Of who?" Agent Drake asked curiously. Agent Coulson held out a file towards each woman. Both women stared at the files being held in front of them for a moment. Agent Book reached out and grabbed one of the files, Agent Drake a few seconds behind grabbing the other.

"These two lovely ladies would be very helpful. So try and be nice." Agent Coulson said with a small smile before turning and leaving the two girls alone.

"Wonder why they want us recruiting?" Agent Drake asked as she picked up a French fry and ate it.

"Who knows." Agent Book said with a shrug as she placed her can down. The orange haired woman ran a hand over the file in her hand before opening it.

"Isotta Erskine. Also known as the Metal Angel." Agent Book read from the file.

"Zilla. No personal information known." Agent Drake read from the open file in her hands. Both women looked at each other before sighing.

"Oh joy." They mumbled at the same time. As they pushed their trays into the centre of the table and started reading the files in their hands.

* * *

"So you're the famous Metal Angel?" a voice called out, stopping Isotta 'Birdie' Erskine in her tracks.

"Seems that way. She fits the description." Birdie frowned as she hears another voice reply to the first one.

"You know you're speaking pretty loud." Birdie called out as she turned around slowly. The silverly blonde hair woman stares at the two figures standing in the shadows in front of her.

"Had to get your attention somehow." One of the voices calls out.

"You stopped me on the outskirts of town. Pretty smart." Birdie called out nervously as she took somewhat deep breaths, trying to slow her heart rate as best she could.

"Miss Erskine. We need your help." One of the voices called out.

"With what?" Birdie asked as she clenched her hands a few times nervously.

"That's very hard to explain." The other voice said. Birdie frowned. Explaining was never hard; it was how a person attempted to explain it that made explaining hard.

"Well you better make it simple." Birdie growled. Birdie's grey eyes widen in horror after she spoke as she took a hesitant step backwards, feeling her heart rate continue to increase, despite her attempts to calm herself.

"We would like you to join a team." Birdie raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"A team? You w-want a mindless b-beast to join a t-team?" Birdie stuttered out loudly, her voice slowly getting louder and louder.

"Please calm yourself Miss Erskine." One of the two voices said. Birdie took a deep breath.

"This team would be filled over only the best of the best. Ironman, Captain America, Zilla, the Hulk and a few more." Birdie stayed silent as the person spoke, all the names mentioned rang bells in her head. Yet, the grey eyed woman was unsure if they were warning bells or not.

"What w-would this so called 'team' do?" Birdie somewhat snarled, knowing she was slowly losing control. There was a sound beside her as one of the figured stepped out of the shadows in front of her. Birdie stared at the woman. Black hair with brightly coloured strips all through it and the strangest coloured eyes Birdie had ever seen. A bright orange, the orange you see when the sun was rising or setting.

"Stop the bad guy, isn't that what people like us do." Birdie stared blankly at the woman in front of her, feeling her heart rate continue to increase.

"There is no us. There is a 'me' and a 'you'. You are the hero and I'm the mindless beast." Birdie spoke clearly, all signs of nervousness gone from her body. Birdie then span around and started walking in the direction she had first been heading before she had stopped to talk. Birdie knew If she didn't leave soon, she was going to lose it.

"I don't think you're a beast Miss Erskine." The other voice called out from in front of her. Birdie froze as the mystery woman walked out of the shadows in front of her. Birdie froze as she stared at this new woman. Short chocolate brown hair with extremely light green eyes, eyes that seemed to stare at a person soul. Birdie glanced between the two women, suddenly feeling very trapped.

"Do you know who I am?" Birdie final asked as he body started to shake. Her body shook wildly in fear as she felt it. She could feel all the metal in her body moving around. Reshaping itself around her body, but mostly towards her back.

"You're the metal angel." Both women said hesitantly. Birdie chuckled dryly as she wrapped her arms tightly around her chest.

"Yes, the metal angel." Birdie spat before bright, shiny metal shot out of her back, tearing through skin and clothes to free itself. Two large metal wings spread into the air as blood dripped to the ground. Metal quickly started to cover every inch of Birdie's body, and before either of the two women could react, a smooth metal mask covered Birdie's face. There was a moment of completely stillness before the green eyed woman slipped a hand into her back pocket of the jeans she was wearing.

"What the hell are you doing Serpent?" the other girl hissed. That's when Birdie attacked. She span around with amazing speed and shot towards the woman behind her. The light green eyed woman, the orange eyes one had called Serpent, pulled out a knife from her back pocket and threw it with deadly aim towards Birdie's back. The knife bounced off Birdie's skin like it was made of paper and dropped to the ground. Serpent froze as Birdie stopped her charge towards the orange eyed woman and turned her heard slowly toward her. The smooth, eyeless, metal mask stared at Serpent.

"GOD DAMN IT SERPENT." The other woman hissed as she held her arm up in front of her. "Nomi no Sukune." White smoke rose in front of the woman and slowly started to spin. Birdie let out a loud growl of annoyance as she jumped into the air and hovered a few meters in the air with her two large metal wings.

"What are you doing Summoner? We were told to not start a fight." The woman known as Summoner rolled her eyes.

"Nomi no Sukune. Please bring her down." There was a chuckle from the smoke and with one quick movement the smoke disappeared to show a large bald man with an extremely large beard. The man with shirtless and wore nothing but a red coloured hachimaki on his head and white Hakama. The bald man eyed Birdie a moment before looking at Summoner.

"That master?" The man asked, pointing a large chunky finger towards Birdie. Summoner nodded her head and watched a large grin spread across the man's face.

"You wish is my command." The man said as he bent down low to the ground. Birdie let out another roar of annoyance before the large man shot high into the air with surprising speed. Birdie's blank mask followed the man as he shot past her and high above her head. As the man started to fall, Birdie let out a loud roar, this time not a roar of annoyance but of anger and shot towards the man. Serpent moved quickly to Summoner's side as the metal woman and large man attacked each other, slowly descending to the ground at the same time. Birdie's wings shot over her shoulder and pierced the large man's shoulders. The man grunted in main as he grabbed her arms and threw her with amazing strength to the ground. The large man landed heavely on the ground and turned to look at the large dust cloud that had appeared when Birdie's body hit that ground. He took a few steps forwards as the dust started to clear, showing the edge of a large crater.

"I am Nomi no Sukune. Japanese legendary sumo wrestler." The large man, Nomi no Sukune, called out loudly. There was another moment of stillness before two metal blades shot out of the dust crater and hit Nomi no Sukune in the chest, sending him flying backwards off his feet. Birdie stepped out of the hole, completely unharmed. The metal woman stood there a moment, waiting to see if Nomi no Sukune would attack again. After a few minutes, Birdie let out a roar of annoyance once again. The smooth metal mast around Birdie's face disappeared, along with all the metal that had surrounded her body, till there was nothing left but the two large metal wings on her back. Birdie stared nervously at Serpent and Summoner for a while before sighing. The grey eyed woman shoved her hands in her pocket and after a moment, pulling out an green container. Birdie screwed the white lid off and tipped a few white tablets into her hands. Birdie quickly swallowed the tablets in her hands while screwing the lid back on the container. After another long moment of silence, the silvery blonde turned to the two woman staring with unsure eyes at her.

"Ich würde gerne mehr darüber hören ... Team. (I would like to hear more about this... team.)" Birdie replied in German as she slowly retracted her wings. Birdie let out a small whimper of pain as the last of her wings disappeared into her body, leaving nothing but large gaping holes in her back.

"Thank you Nomi no Sukune, you did well." Summoner called out as the large man stepped out of the shadows beside her, blood dripped from the large gaping holes in his shoulder and stomach.

"I'm glad to be assistance." The Japanese legend said with a small bow as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Thank you Miss Erskine. I'm Agent Rianon Booker. I'm the famous Summoner." Summoner said with a small smile. Serpent glared at Birdie for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Agent Caitlyn Drake, also known as the Serpent." Birdie nodded her head at the two women in front of her and gave them each an nervously smile.

"How about w-we go back to my p-place, so I can c-change and you can f-fill me in on everything I w-will need to k-know." Both of the Agents shared a look before nodding their heads towards the stuttering woman.

"Lead the way Miss Erskine." Agent Booker said with a smile.

"Please, c-call me Birdie." Birdie replied with a small nervous smile.

* * *

~Zilla's POV~

I walked through the forest quietly, two large silver cases on my back. My long black hair blew slightly with the wind as I moved slowly through the forest. This was one of the few places where I felt relaxed, at peace with myself. No one around but the trees and forest animals. No one else for me to hurt by accident. I heard the snap of a stick not far behind me and froze mid step. My bright red eyes hardened as I stood there.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I called out loudly as I turned around to see a woman standing there. She stood there, an open book in her hands. I frowned as I scanned over her quickly. Pitch black hair with many different colours randomly placed throughout her hair, bright orange eyes that scanned the open book in her hands, she would have been about 5'6 maybe 5'7, short compared to my 5'10. She wore a long sleeved white shirt with a tight, black leather vest over the top of it, black flared plants with a gun holster strapped to her leg.

"My name is Rianon Booker, also known as the Summoner. I'm an Agent of S.H.E.I.L.D." I woman stated as she looked up from her book and gave me a sweet smile. I frowned and just stared at the woman, after a few moments of silence, I letting one of my silver cases drop to the ground. There was a loud echoing sound as the heavy case hit the ground.

"What do you want?" I saw her spare a glance at the silver case on the ground before turning back to the open book in her hands. She had stared at the case almost like she knew what was in it which annoyed me, how much did this person know.

"We need your help." I raised an eyebrow at the woman as I bent down beside the case on the ground. I glanced around me as one of my hands undid the one of the three locks on the silver case.

"25 man. 5 of them snipers positioned all around me, all locked and loaded to hit me. 18 men hiding in the shadows of trees up to 100 meters away. And two people I'm unable to pinpoint exactly." I called out, watching as the woman, Rianon, head shot up from her book startled and frowned.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. needs your help, no, the world needs your help" she correcting herself mid-sentence. I raised an eyebrow as I undid another lock.

"So?" I asked as my hand rested on the last lock.

"Does the name Bruce Banner mean anything to you Zilla?" I paused for a moment at the new voice before looking over my shoulder. Another woman stood there. The woman had short chocolate brown eyes with pricing green eyes. She wore a simple dark green top and sandy coloured shorts, a large black belt held the pants up with a number of knife's hanging from it. She had already armed herself with two of the knifes, one for each hand.

"Number 24. The Serpent. Should I feel special?" I said with a mocking grin.

"Answer the q-question p-please." Another voice stuttered out, my head snapped towards the side to see a woman standing a few feet to the right of Serpent. I stared at the woman for a moment as I took in her appearance. Silvery blonde hair with what looked like grey eyes, but I wasn't completely sure. She wore a large grey coat that covered most of the body but her legs, which were covered in what looked like black jeans.

"And who is number 25?" I asked the woman after a moment, out of pure curiosity. She had to be someone special if I was unable to pinpoint her.

"Isotta Erskine, but p-please called m-me Birdie. I'm al-also known a-as the Metal Angel." I stayed silent as the woman stuttered. Isotta Erskine, had been another person trying to make the super solider serum, trying to remake what her grandfather had created. She had been close, or so I heard. Almost had it but as she was about to test it, someone broke in and attempted to steal it. Only for a number of liquid metals to fall into it and explored, giving birth to the Metal Angel. A beast of pure power that could barely be controlled.

"Pleasure." I said with a small nod. The woman, Birdie, bite her lip nervously but returned the nodded.

"Now please answer the question Zilla." Serpent called out, gaining my attention again. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, what of it?" I replied as I slowly undid the last lock.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. isn't just recruiting you; it's recruiting a number of people like you. Including Bruce Banner and the Metal Angel, as you can see." I stared at Serpent for a while, soaking in everything she had just said.

"People like me? You're kidding me right?" I said with a bitter laugh and shook my head as I got to my feet. "The only person I would say was like me is Bruce Banner. So how many other mindless monsters have you found?" I growled loudly, causing all three of the women's body about me to tense.

"You're not a mindless monster." The woman, Rianon, said softly, in an almost reassuring voice. I turned to look at her and laughed bitterly again.

"Do you want me to show you how much of a mindless beast I am?" I growled as I pushed the now open silvers case to the ground. Rianon slammed her book shut and a light glow erupted from her arm. I heard Birdie shift into a position that would allow her defend or attack if need me. Serpent twirled the knife in her hands a few times, ready to throw them with the deadly aim I heard she had with them.

"We aren't here to fight." Serpent called out. I stood there a moment glancing between the three women. My open case lay on the ground, ready for me to pull the large, razor edged blade from it.

"Why? What does S.H.E.I.L.D. want with someone like me?" I growled out, turning my full attention to Rianon. She stood there silently for a moment before pulling something out of the back pocket of her black flared pants and threw it at me. I caught it and raised an eyebrow as I flipped the phone around in my hand and stared at it. A picture stared at me and I felt my blood run cold. I was looking at a picture of a blue shiny cube.

"What is it?" I asked, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was. I glanced up at Rianon again.

"It's called the Tesseract." Serpent replied from behind me, I hold back the string of curses I wanted to use and instead stared at the picture for a while.

"It's not from around here is it?" I jokingly asked as I threw the phone back at Rianon.

"Not at a-all, it's for a far of p-place called-" Birdie said before I cut her off.

"Asgard. My question was rhetorical." I said with a small smile towards the amazed silvery blonde.

"So Zilla, are you in?" Rianon asked, her arm still glowing inhumanly. I bent down and shut my silver case, locking it up again.

"If you can get Bruce Banner to go, then there is no point arguing with you." I said as I turned around and started heading towards Serpent. She glared at me, knives still ready to throw.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked as I walked past her.

"Home. If you want me to fight I'm going to need all my equipment." I said with a smirk of amusement. "Give me a time and place, and I'll be there"

"Tomorrow, 6am, here." Rianon called out after me. I stopped walking and turned to face the three women behind me.  
"I'll be here. It will be a very enjoyable experience to work with women like yourselves." I said as shadows shot out from under me and pulled me under. Letting me disappear in a blink of an eye.


	3. The Mind Reader

~Sweetheart's POV~

"You're good to go on this end. The rest is up to you." Tony Stark's voice said through the ear piece I was wearing as I scanned over the screen in front of me.  
"So you've disconnected the transition lines? We're off the grid?" I asked excitedly, a large smile on my face.  
"Stark Towers is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy." I squealed in joy, my medium length maroon coloured hair bounced slightly with my excited jump of joy.

"Can I start it up? The reactor should take over right?" I asked with a bright smile.

"I assume. Now light her up." I squealed at the command and entered in the final codes.

"And… done." I grinned to myself, "How does it look? Good?" I questioned with a somewhat worried look on my face.  
"Like Christmas, but with more...me." I giggled and shook my head in amusement, making some of my maroon coloured hair fall in front of my bright blue eyes.

"We should try and go wider on the public campaign. Maybe we should do some press." I hummed softly as I scanned over the computer screens in front of me.

"You're killing me Sweetheart. Just enjoy the moment." I rolled my eyes, jumping slightly as the home phone went off beside me.

"Uh oh." I said with a frown.

"What is it Sweetheart?" Tony's voice asked confused.

"You have a phone call… you might not like it… I sure as hell don't like it." I said softly, mumbling the last part to myself.

"It's her isn't it?" I closed my eyes and nodded slowly. His voice seemed so lost, so broken at the thought of this woman. I took a deep breath.

"Yes… What should I do?" I asked softly.

"Answer it." I stared at the phone hesitantly for a moment before nodded. I picked the phone up and answered it.

"Hello?" I called out sweetly.

"Put the jackass on the phone." I frowned at the rude tone in her voice.

"Mr Stark is unavailable at the moment Miss Potts. Would you like to leave a message?" I asked sweetly, trying my best to not sink down to her level and start calling names.

"No. I want to talk to Tony." Miss Potts growled. I took deep breath in annoyance.

"Pepper. You broke up with Tony. You quit your job. You refused to stay his friend. You have no reason to talk to him. So unless you have a very important message for him, leave a message." I hissed in annoyance as I saw Tony fly past the window.

"… Goodbye Miss Willow." The phone went quiet and I frowned as I put the phone down.

"Please delete that call for me Jarvis." I called out as I placed the phone down and ran a hand through my hair.

"Of course Miss Willow." Jarvis voice called out, I turned back to the screen in front of me. Scanning it for anything that shouldn't be there.

"What did she say?" Tony's voice called out after a moment. I ignored the questioned as I let a large grin spread across my face.

"Levels are holding steady." I squealed as I span around to face Tony. He smiled at me happily.

"Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question. How does it feel to be a genius?" I blinked a few times and tilted my head to the side.

"The same as it always has?" I questioned confused, Tony chuckled as he turned the computer screens off.

"I should have rephrased that." I nodded my head with a chuckle.

"Yes, you should have." I said as I gave him a hug. Tony chuckled and hugged me back.

'_Now you have that baby you always wanted.'_ I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How did you know I wanted a baby?" I asked as I pulled back and stared at Tony. Tony stared back at me for a moment before blushing.

"You read my mind again." I blinked a few times before blushing.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I said as I pulled away from him and tugged on the edge of the pale blue dress I was wearing.

"It's alright Sweetheart. No harm down. And it's true. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself… twelve per cent of the credit." I raised an eyebrow.

"Only twelve per cent?" I questioned him.

"An argument can be made for fifteen." I rolled my eyes as I walked over to the coffee table were a bottle of champagne and a few glasses were sitting.

"Twelve per cent for my baby?" I said with a childish pout as I sat down on a couch and pour our drinks.

"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you." I raised an eyebrow unimpressed.

"Not all of them, I helped. I also helped out with all the layout and planning. Also, which one of us almost destroyed the building?" Tony was silent for a moment. I held up a class of champagne for him and he took it as he took a seat beside me.

"The security snafu is still on you." I giggled softly as I took a sip of my champagne. "It's my private elevator." He continued with a pout.  
"Our private elevator." I corrected him.  
"It was teeming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later on, aren't I?" I grinned at him.

'_In some way or form.' _He stared at me before grinning.

"I'll tell you what. Next building is gonna say 'Sweetheart' on the tower." I raised an eyebrow.  
"You do know that Sweetheart isn't my real name right?" I questioned him with a smile of amusement on my face.

"It's close enough." He said with a wave of his hand. I rolled my eyes and held my glass up. Tony smiled and went to tap his against mine.

"I want it on the lease." Tony quickly pulled his glass away.  
"But Sweetheartttttt." Tony whined which caused me to roll my eyes. Tony to chuckle softly and lean over and planted a soft kiss to my cheek. I blinked a few times before blushing.

"You're so shy Sweetheart." I took a sip of my champagne as I turned my head away from him, trying to hide the look of rejected that cross my face. I had known Tony since he was a teenager, many years before his parents died. And been in love with him just as long. When Pepper Potts had suddenly pulled the rug out from under Tony's feet, leaving him to fend for himself. I was the one who helped him back up again and replaced the space Pepper Potts had left behind. But Tony never seemed to notice me as anything more as a friend, which stung, a lot. Tony was a playboy. He flirted with everyone and everything with a pulse, both men and women. Which meant, he flirted with me, a lot. The worst part was that I flirted back; dropping hints about how I really felt, but like always, they were ignored. And that is what stung.

"You're too forwards Mr Stark." I said after a moment as I turned to face him, forcing a smile onto my face. The smile he had seen so many times before.

'_Does she really think that?' _I chuckled dryly at the thought and leant over and hugged Tony, catching him off guard.

"You wouldn't be you, if you weren't that forward about everything." Tony chuckled lightly and wrapped his spare arm around me. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I always forget you can read minds." He mumbled softly, causing me to smile as I pulled away.

"Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten." Jarvis called out. I blinked a few times. Someone had hacked into Jarvis?

"Stark, we need to talk." The look of confusion that had been on my face quickly turned into a grin.

"Was that Agent Coulson?" I asked curiosity, Tony rolled his eyes before picking up the phone.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message." I covered my mouth to hold back my giggled.

"This is urgent." Agent Coulson's voice called out over the phone. I then turned my head to the elevator, already knowing what would happen next.

"Then leave it urgently." The elevator doors then opened to show Agent Coulson.

"Security breach. That's on you." He called out loudly, directing the last part towards me. I rolled my eyes.

"Mr. Stark." I smiled and got to my feet. I moved quickly towards Agent Coulson, a large warm smile on my lips.

"Phil. Please come in." I said happily, ignoring the look Tony was giving me.  
"Phil?" Tony questioned me confused.

"I can't stay." Agent Coulson said, which caused me to pout.

"Uh...his first name is Agent." Tony said childishly. I turned my head to say something to Tony when something caught my attention. I blinked a few times at the sudden images in my head. Agent Barton, a destroyed building, a cube of pure energy, something called the 'Avengers' and blood, so much blood.

'_That messy, huh?' _Phil turned to look at me for a moment before nodding and turning his attention back to Stark. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the images.

"Come have a seat, we're celebrating." I said with a smile, quickly catching the topic.

"Which is why he can't stay." Tony said which caused me to raise an eyebrow.

"We need both of you to look these over." I blinked a few times, both of us. Now that was strange, I was hardly wanted for anything these days. "Soon as possible." Agent Coulson said as he held out the file towards Tony.

"I don't like being handed things." Tony said as he took a sip of his drink. I rolled my eyes at his childish behaviour.

"Good thing I'm paid to love it. So, let's trade." I said handing Phil my drink as I took the file from him. I then took Tony's drink and replaced it with the file.

"Now everyone is happy." Tony glared at me before turning his glare towards Phil.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday." I rolled my eyes as I took a sip of my champagne.

"This isn't a consultation." Phil replied.

"Who came up with the name Phil? The Avengers. Kinda catchy." I said with a ghost of a smile on my lips.

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify." I raised an eyebrow as I watched Tony walk over to the desk while turning the file into the tablet it was.

"You don't?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others." I chuckled lightly.

"Oh, I knew all that. I am your personal therapist after all." I said with a grin.

"Did you know Mr. Stark, that Miss Willow did qualify?" Agent Coulson said with a small smirk on his lips. I blinked a few times.

"I/She did?" Tony and I said at the same time.

"But this isn't about personality profiles anymore." Phil said as the smirk on his face turned into small smile.

"Whatever. Sweetheart, got a minute?" I rolled my eyes at the somewhat demanding gesture he made and sent a smile Phil's way.

"One moment please Phil." Phil gave a small smile.  
"You know, I thought we were having a moment." He said with a small pout as he entered in codes into the laptop.

"I was having twelve per cent of a moment. And this seems serious, Phil's pretty shaken." I mumbled as I glanced over my shoulder at Phil.

"How did you notice? Why is he Phil?" He asked as he looked at me confused.

"Your very forgetful aren't you Mr. Stark. I worked with Phil for 3 years Tony." Tony was silent for a moment as he continued to enter codes into the tablet.

"What is all this anyway?" I asked as I looked at the screen.  
"This is uh..." he mumbled as he flicked his head, spreading all the profiles out onto all the different computer screens. "This." He finished as he scanned over the computers.

"Maybe I should go home." I said as I scanned all the computers myself. Noticing there was a few people I knew.

"Tomorrow." He stated, I blinked a few times before frowning.

"We have a lot of homework to do." I said as I glanced over my shoulder at Phil again, he was trying to look anywhere but us.

"Well, what if we didn't?" I was silent a moment before a small smile appeared on my face.

"If we didn't?" I questioned, the smile on his face grew.

"Yeah." I chuckled lightly.

"You mean when we finished?" he shook his head at me.

"We have homework." I said softly as I pulled away, ignoring my mind which was telling me to kiss him. Instead I skipped over to Phil.

"Thank you for dropping by Phil. Would you like me to walk you downstairs?" I asked Phil with a bright smile. He blinked once before shaking his head.

"That's not necessary Rose, I know the way out." I chuckled lightly.

"Of course. We will get to work on this immediately." I said as I gave the man a small hug.

'_Don't let him distract you Rose.' _I chuckled dryly and gave him a pained smile. He gave me a small sympatric smile in return. I glanced over my shoulder at Tony, who was staring at us funny.

"I will see you two soon I hope." He said, I nodded my head as Phil walked into the elevator.

"See you soon." I said with a wave as the doors closed. I let out a small sigh before walking back over to Tony who was holding a virtual cube.

"Reminds me of collage." I softly as I leant against Tony and watched him turned the virtual cube around in his hands.

'_Curse that Agent Coulson. We were having the perfect moment.' _I smiled softly

"Tony." I called out softly.

"Hm?" he replied as he continued to stare at the cube.

"I'll make it up to you, okay?" His head snapped to the side to look at me and I gave a weak smile.

"Don't worry about it Sweetheart. It's all good." He said as he planted a soft kiss on my lips. I blinked a few times before blushing madly. Tony chuckled softly and kissed my red cheeks.

"I will make it up to you." I mumbled as I stood up and walked over to one of the other screens, still blushing bright red.

"I can't wait." He called out; I could hear the smirk on his lips. I closed my eyes and bite my lip painfully. If only he knew.


	4. The ExLover and the Living Legend

~Birdie's POV~

"It's a very interesting power." Zilla mumbled from beside me as we looked at the tablet showing off Agent Book's powers. The mystery woman beside me was wearing a long black cloak with a hood. Under neither the cloak was a black, sleeveless, armoured vest with one large flame crafted into it, in bright coloured which went from her left hip all the way to just under her right breast. She also wore tight, black, armoured pants and black armoured shoes as well. On each arm was a fingerless glove that reached all the way to her elbow on both arms.

"Yes." I agreed, "The ability to s-summon g-gods and god-goddess, heroes and v-villains, ancient cre-creatures. It's t-truly is in-interesting." I stuttered out as I laced my fingers together nervously repeatedly.

"I can't summon just anyone, ladies." Agent Book called out from the seat across from us. Both Zilla and myself blinked a few times as we stared at the woman. Agent Book sat across from us wearing dark blue jeans, a dull yellow tank top which was hidden under the black S.H.E.I.L.D. jacket she wore. On her feet were the black combat boots she seemed to wear everywhere.

"Why not? Got to do some sorta ritual or something to summon things?" Zilla asked, Agent Book nodded.

"Yeah. Got to have something that belongs to the person I'm summoning, or be at a place that is close to them and then I have to do a few things, make a deal with them and yeah." Agent Book said with a shrug,

"Sounds fun." Zilla said with a blank face. I chuckled lightly.

"What a-about y-you Zilla?" I asked as tilted my head to the side. She blinked a few times.

"What about me?" She asked confused.

"Who a-are you? It do-doesn't give much info-information about your p-person life. It d-doesn't even men-mention your real n-name." A smirk crossed her face.

"That would be because we don't know who the person behind Zilla is." Agent Book said as she sent a glance towards Zilla.

"I like to keep to myself a little too much. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't really like it but they won't say anything because I agreed to play nice." I nodded my head slowly.

"It's rather annoying really." Agent Book said with a roll of her eyes.

"W-where is A-Agent Drake, Agent B-Book?" I asked as I nervously tugged on the sleeve of my long sleeved purple shirt that poked out from under my thick grey jacket. Agent Book stood up and stretched her arms above her head.

"She's already at the Helicarrier." I glanced at Zilla, who was staring at me.

"Hey Book." Zilla called out, turning her gaze from me to the orange eyed woman, "Is there any real reason Birdie and me are together?" Agent Book stared at Zilla for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"We were ordered to pick you up together. S.H.E.I.L.D. would like you two to be… parents while you are… helping us out." Agent Book said, choosing her words carefully.

"Interesting." Zilla mumbled softly.

"M-more like a-annoying." I mumbled softly with a sigh as I leant my head backwards against the chair.

"I've never had a partner." Zilla said suddenly after a moment. Agent Book was distracted, talking to the pilots as we flew across the ocean.

"Me n-neither." I replied honestly.

"Well there's a first for everything." Zilla said with a smile as she took the tablet from me. She taped away on it for a minute before freezing.

"Hey Book." She called out suddenly, quickly catching the Agents attention.

"Yes Zilla?" Agent Book said with a raised eyebrow, unsure, like myself, of what the mystery woman wanted.

"Will Banner be there?" She asked, her voice held a somewhat demanding tone to it.

"He should be there already." Agent Book and Zilla locked eyes with each other for a while before Zilla nodded.

"Banner?" I questioned her. She handed the tablet over to me showing a video of a large green beast. I stared at the tablet in my hands with wide eyes as the video played.

"That's t-the H-Hulk." I stuttered out nervously.

"Yes it is Birdie. Zilla and Dr. Banner seem to be really close." Agent Book said with a smirk.

"Is t-that so?" I asked with a small smile.

"We… have an understanding." Zilla said, speaking slowly and carefully.

"What type of understanding?" Agent Book asked as she walked over to stand by me and watching the video on the tablet with me.

"Its kind hard to explain." She mumbled. The next video started and I felt my eyes widen. It was Zilla fighting the Hulk. It was a mess. Everything that got in the way of the two was destroyed in seconds.

"Are you two together or something?" Agent Book finally asked. My head snapped up from the tablet to look at Zilla. Zilla shook her head.

"We dated for a while but we could never… take the final step." She said with a small smile. There was something about that smile while confused me, it wasn't a smile of pain or happiness, it was full of something else.

"Agent Book, were about to land." One of the pilots called out. I watched Agent Book walk back over to them.

"Do you s-still love him?" I asked, Zilla blinked a few times before chuckling in amusement.

"Yeah. We both love each other, but it's more of a sibling love now." I smiled at her softly.

"That's g-good to h-hear." I replied softly, Zilla shrugged.

* * *

~Zilla's POV~

"Hello ladies." Serpent's voice called out as Birdie, Agent Book and myself stepped out of the jet.

"Hey Serpent." I said with a sigh. Birdie looked around nervously, taking a step closer to me. I looked around once as I readjusted my two silver cases on my back.

"This way ladies." Serpent called out as she walked through all the people and planes around her. I stood there a moment before sighing softly and following after the short woman. If Book was 5'6 then Serpent was at bare maximum of 5'2. Birdie on the other hand, like myself, towered over the two Agents with her amazing height of 6'1.

"Hey Widow." Serpent called out to a red haired woman, who was standing beside two men.

"W-who?" Birdie whispered to me confused.

"Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow." Birdie blinked a few times before nodding slowly.

"Hey Serp, Book. Who are these two ladies?" Natasha asked as she glanced at Birdie and myself. Giving us both a once over before nodding.

"This is Isotta Erskine, who likes to be called Birdie. Also known as the Metal Angel and Zilla." Both men froze for a moment before spinning around. A smirk crossed my lips as my eyes locked with the all too familiar brown ones I had once loved so much.

"Pleasure, Agent Natasha Romanoff. And this is Captain Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America and Doctor Bruce Banner. Otherwise known as the Hulk." Natasha said, gesturing to the man as she introduced them.

"It's a pleasure madam's." Steve Rogers said as he held out his hand. I grabbed it with a smile.

"I think the pleasure is all ours Captain." I said before moving around Steve to Bruce Banner.

"I don't think it's my birthday." I said which caused a small smile to appear on Bruce's face.

"Call it an early birthday present." I said with a chuckled as I pulled the man into the hug. I heard Bruce chuckle as he hugged me back.

"You sure you two aren't together?" I groaned in annoyance as I pulled away and turned to glare at Book.

"Yes, Book." Bruce blushed lightly and stared at the two of us confused. I looked at Birdie to see her giving Steve a small smile as she shook his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath." Natasha said as she crossed her arms across her chest. I blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow.

"W-why?" Birdie called out softly in a confused tone. Before anything could be said the Helicarrier started to shake. I looked around wildly, trying to find the source of the sound.

"Is this is a submarine?" Steve asked as he looked around like the rest of us were doing. I frowned, not liking the idea at all.

"Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Bruce said nervously as Birdie, Bruce, Steve and myself move to the edge of the Helicarrier. My eyes widen as I watched the huge ship leave the water.

"Not good." Birdie called out as both her hands clenched into firsts at her side.

"Oh, no. This is much worse." Bruce said with a small nod of agreement with Birdie.

"Relax Bruce. You've flown before." I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small reassuring smile.

* * *

~Birdie's POV~

Captain Steve Rogers, Doctor Bruce Banner, Zilla and myself all followed the three female Agents as we headed for the bridge of the Helicarrier. The first thing I spotted when I entered the room was the large number of people in the room at computers. Zilla walked towards the large table and looked around. She seem to nod her head before letting the two large cases that had been on her back drop to the ground. I jumped startled at the large echoing sound they made when they connected with the ground. I saw Doctor Banner moved closer to Zilla, most likely feeling more comfortable around her in such a new environment and hectic. I took a shaky breath before shoving my hands in my pocket and pilling out a small green container. I unscrewed the lid open and tipped two dark grey coloured tablets into my hand. I quickly screwed the lid back on and slipped the container back into my pocket before swallowing the two tablets.

"What was that?" A voice called out. I blinked before seeing Doctor Banner looking at me.

"S-strong beta blockers to s-slow my h-heart rate." I said with a small nervous smile. I saw the Doctor blink a few times in confusion.

"Birdie was the person who almost perfected the super soldier serum only for it to be sabotage at the last minute and affect her in the same somewhat manner as yours." Zilla said as she continued to scan the room.

"The one that had the serum affected with liquid metals?" The other Doctor questioned Zilla, who nodded.

"Yes, t-that was m-me." I stuttered. Doctor Banner gave me a small smile.

"You perfected the super soldier serum?" Captain Rogers voice called out. Zilla turned to look at Captain Rogers with one of her elegant eyebrows raised. I bite my list as Captain Rogers ignored Zilla and stared at me.

"She almost did sir. But she is the granddaughter of Abraham Erskine, wasn't really must of a surprise." I blushed lightly as Captain Rogers eyes widened. After a moment he gave me a small smile.

"Your grandfather was an amazing man." I blinked a few times before my eyes widened, everything clicking to place in my head.

"Y-you're the o-original C-Captain America." I stuttered in surprise. Captain Rogers chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes, madam." I opened and shut my mouth a few times in surprise and amazement trying to find the words I wanted to say. This man was my grandfather's last creation, his best creation.

"Mein Gott, wie konnte ich so dumm sein. (My god, how could I be so stupid.)" I mumbled softly to myself as I shook my head.

"Does she… turn into something like… the other guy?" Doctor Banner asked hesitantly, causing me to turn my head to stare at him.

"Somewhat. If her heart rate increase too much metal forms over every each of her skin and she can lose it. But from what I've heard she has learnt to control it somewhat." Zilla said as she gave me a small smile. "Is that right?" She asked, I gave a nervous smile in response.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The three of us turned our attention to the one eyed man standing in the front of the room. Captain Rogers walked over to the man and handed him some money he had pulled out of his pocket. I was confused as why he had given money to the man but it really wasn't my business.

"Doctor Erskine." I blinked before noticing the white eyed man was standing in front of me, hand outstretched towards me. I took it with a small smile and shook it.

"The mysterious Zilla." The man said as he turned towards Zilla. Zilla shook the man's hand with a small smirk on her face.

"And Doctor Banner, thank you all for coming." The one eyed man said as he walked over to Doctor and shook his hand.

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh...how long am I staying?" Doctor Banner said with a nervous smile. I saw something flash through Zilla eyes for a split second before going back to the blank look she had on before.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear." The man, I guessed was Director Fury, said with a shrug.

"Where are you with that?" Zilla stepped away from Doctor Banner and moved closer to me. The one eyed man pointed at a man below.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." I frowned. That would get them nowhere quickly.  
"That's still not gonna find them in time." Agent Romanoff called out. I turned to see her bend down, balanced on her toes staring at a computer screen with a man's face on it.

"Of course not, it's gonna take us forever." Agent Drake snorted from her spot beside Agent Book. Agent Drake was sitting perfectly balanced on the railing not far from Agent Romanoff. Agent Book stood beside her, her head buried in a book.

"You have to narrow the field." I called out clearly, catching everyone's attention. I blushed and gripped my hands together nervously.

"How so?" Director Fury asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Doctor Banner asked, turning all the attention away from me and towards him.  
"How many are there?" Director Fury asked. I blinked, quickly catching onto Doctor Banner's train of thought.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays.-" Doctor Banner said as he took off his jacket. I then cut him off.

"Then you could rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places." Doctor Banner blinked a few times at me before nodding. I gave a small nervous smile in return.

"Exactly. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Doctor Banner asked, turning away from me and to Director Fury. I looked at Zilla worried, but she just gave me a reassuring smile.

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner and Dr. Erskine to their laboratory, please." I blinked a few times and bite my lip. They wanted me to help locate the cube?

"You're gonna love it, Doc's. We got all the toys." I glanced at Zilla nervously as I took the tiniest step towards Agent Romanoff and Doctor Banner.

"Mind if I tag along?" Zilla asked the one eyed man. He stared at Zilla for a moment before nodding. Zilla grinned and picked up her two large silver cases off the ground. She glanced at me before walking over to where Doctor Banner and Agent Romanoff were waiting. I followed after them nervously, biting my lip the whole time.


	5. Zilla Meets Coulson and the Scarred Back

~Serpent's POV~

I sat balanced on some metal railing as I stared out the large window. Book was standing beside me, head buried in a book. Captain Rogers was talking to Agent Coulson, who was most likely asking him to sign his vintage set of trading cards. What a sad man he was.

"We got a hit. Sixty seven per cent match. Wait, cross match, seventy nine per cent." My head snapped towards the person. I heard Book's book slam shut.  
"Location?" Book demanded as she walked towards the man.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." I blinked a few times. What was this man… god… person up too?

"Captain, you're up." Director Fury called out before turning to look at Book and I.

"You two suit up as well. You're going too." I let a grin spread across my lips.

"This shall be fun." I said with a grin as I span around and headed for the door. Book not two steps behind me.

"That it shall." Book agreed, I could hear the smirk in her voice.

* * *

~Zilla's POV~

I stood in the doorway as Birdie and Bruce looked around their lab. Scanning over everything carefully. I watched the two of them closely, watching as both their shoulders slowly started to relax, most likely from being somewhere which was somewhat familiar to them both.

"You two are too tense." I complained as I Dropped my two cases to the ground beside one of few tables in the room. Birdie jumped in surprise at the loud echoing sound the cases made when they connected with the ground.

"I'm surprised you're not." Bruce called out. I was silent a moment before sighing.

"Robert." I said, using Bruce's real name, "We are thousands of metres in the air." Bruce was silent a moment before nodding slowly.

"I guess you were always more relaxed when you were up high." He mumbled as he turned to a computer and started setting something up.

"P-pardon?" Birdie asked confused. I gave a small smile towards the silvery blonde female who was looking between Bruce and I confused.

"Story for another time darling." She nodded her head slowly before pulling her long silvery blonde hair into a messy bun. After a moment of hesitation she unbuttoned the grey jacket she was wearing and taking it off. A look of confusion crossed my face as I spotted some bandages around the woman's chest from where the shirt long sleeved purple shirt wasn't buttoned up.

"Birdie… what happened?" I asked, making a small gesture towards the bandages. Bruce turned his head to see what I was talking about and froze. Birdie eyes widened and she quickly buttoned up the buttons which showed the bandages and shook her head.

"Nichts. (Nothing.)" She mumbled in German, "Nothing at all." She mumbled in English this time as she span around to face the computer behind her. My eyes widened at the sight of her back. Two large blood stains appeared through the top.

"Birdie." I whispered softly. I saw the woman's shoulder tense, finally releasing what she had done.

"Ple-please d-don't a-ask." She stuttered loudly. I was silent for a moment before I turned around and headed for the door. I paused at the door a moment and glanced at my two silver cases, after a moment I reached out and grabbed one before turning to Bruce.

"I'll be back." I said giving Bruce a small smile, which he returned before I walked out of the room. I walked through the multiply hallways in silently.

"Zilla." I stopped mid step and stood there a moment.

"Yes?" I said as I turned to look at the person who had called out my name.

"Agent Coulson." I stared at the man a moment before nodding.

"Pleasure sir." I said with a small smile.

"May I ask you a few questions?" He asked as he moved closer to me. I stared at him for a moment before shrugging.

"I suppose you can." I said as I allowed my smile to grow a little bit.

"Firstly, are you looking for anyplace in particular?" Agent Coulson asked, I nodded my head.

"A first aid kit and a new shirt." Agent Coulson blinked a few times before slowly nodding his head.

"Should I ask why?" He asked confused, I shook my head.

"What's your next question?" I asked, ignoring his question. He nodded and gave me a small gesture to follow him before he started walking.

"I've been asked to see if I can get any personal information out of you." I almost groaned in annoyance, but instead let the smile slip from my face.

"I would rather keep my personal life, personal sir." Agent Coulson nodded his head in understanding.

"I understand. But we would still like to know a few things." I was silent for a moment, watching the man in front of me.

"What type of information are we talking about sir?" I asked with a sigh of defeat.

"Name, age, education, job, family." He called out, most likely naming the most important.

"Nothing I really would want to share." I said with a small chuckle. Agent Coulson stopped in front of a door and opened it for me. I walked inside and looked around. It looked like a hospital room, it also smelt like one. All clean and sterile.

"Why are you so secretive?" Agent Coulson asked, I turned my head to see him holding out a small first aid box for me. I took it with a small smile.

"I'm wanted dead by many people, sir. It's… easier to be secretive." Agent Coulson nodded as we both left the room.

"You and Doctor Banner seem to be close." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Does everyone know that around here?" A smile appeared on the man's lips.

"Yes." I groaned softly in annoyance as he stopped at another door and opened it for me.

"What is your… relationship with him? If you don't mind me asking." I shook my head softly as I stepped inside. I raised an eyebrow and looked around me. It was a large room with a dozen or so shelves in the room. On the shelves were all different types of clothes, from tank tops to the one piece leather outfits most people wore on board.

"Female's shirts are all on the farthest shelf." Agent Coulson said, I nodded my head as I walked towards the farthest shelf.

"Bruce and I… use to be lovers. But that ended a few years ago. We, you could say, are siblings now." I called out to Agent Coulson as I stopped in front of the farthest shelf and scanned it, looking for an appropriate shirt for Birdie. My eyes scanned the shelf before landing on a neatly folded, black, long sleeved, button up shirt. I reached out and grabbed it with a smile. I quickly exited the room and smiled at Agent Coulson as he shut the door behind me.

"Are you in a relationship at the moment?" Agent Coulson asked as continued walking again. I snorted at the man.

"Of course not Agent Coulson." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"May I ask why?" He questioned me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Because I've only let one person in." I said with a sad smile.

"I see." He said as we came to a stop near a door.

"Thank you Agent Coulson." I said, giving the man a bright smile.

"It was no problems at all Zilla." He said with a smile before walking past me. I watched his retreating form before taking a deep breath and opening the door of the room we had stopped at. I let out a deep breath as I spotted both Birdie and Bruce standing next to each other, staring at a tablet being held in Bruce's hands. Neither one looked up from their work as I walked in and shut the door. I raised an eyebrow before rolling my eyes and slipping the silver case off my back and placing it gentle to the ground with one hand.

"Birdie." I called out, catching the woman's attention. She turned around and blinked a few times.

"Y-yes?" She asked softly, tilting her head to the side as she did.

"Sit." I ordered as I pushed a chair in front of me. She blinked a few times before noticing the first aid box and shirt in my hands. She stood there a moment, chewing on her bottom lip before hesitatingly sitting down. I smiled softly and placed the shirt and first aid kit on the closest table before resting my hands on her shoulders. She jumped slightly as I touched her but made no other moves.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said softly as I stood behind her. After a moment, I tugged on the shirt she was wearing. She sat there a moment before slowly undoing all the buttons with nervous hands. When she finished with the last button she shrugged it off, to reveal a light brown tank top. I slowly reached over and slowly undid the bloody bandages that were wrapped around her back and chest. About half way through unwrapping the bandage, I froze.

"Damn." I whispered softly as I multiply scars running in every angle across her back, but strangely no open cuts.

"It looks like someone has stabbed you multiply times with a knife." I mumbled softly as I continued to unwrap the bandage. When I was done I placed the blood bandage on the closest table and gentle ran my finger along one of the longer scars on Birdie's back. I flinched and pulled my arm away quickly as something moved under the skin.

"Zilla?" I looked up to see Bruce staring at me.

"You okay?" He questioned, a touch of worry in his voice. I nodded my head.

"Come look at this." Bruce looked at me confused before looking at Birdie, most likely asking her permission. I saw Birdie give a small nod before Bruce walked over. He eyed her back a moment before looking at me confused. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand and gentle laying it on her back. He stood there a moment before gentle pulling his arm away.

"It feels like something is moving under the skin." Bruce said softly.

"T-there is." Both Bruce and myself looked at Birdie confused. Birdie gave a small smile. "Metal." She said softly, causing me to nod my head slowly.

"Do you want me to re-bandage you up?" I asked, Birdie looked at me for a moment before shaking her head.

"N-no, it'll g-get ru-ruined in the e-end any-anyway. Leider (Sadly)." I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Instead I reached over and grabbed the black shirt I had gotten and handed it to her. She blinked a few times before smiled softly at me and slipped it on. I watched as she slowly buttoned the top up before nodding her head.

"Birdie?" I called out once more as I grabbed the bandages from where I had placed them on the table and threw them in the closest bin.

"Yes?" She replied as she picked up a tablet and started typing away on it.

"Why were the bandages you were wearing… bloody?" I questioned the woman. Birdie froze for a moment before going back to what she was doing.

"I s-sorta fought A-Agent Drake and A-Agent Book b-before ac-accepting there off-offer." She stuttered out softly. I frowned as I stared at the silvery blonde haired woman. After a moment I let out a loud sigh before walking over to my two silver cases. I bend down and undid the three locks on one of the cases and pulled out one of my razor edged swords. I sat down on a table, ignoring the groan it made due to the sudden weight. I pulled out a cloth from my pocket and started cleaning the blade. I saw Birdie glance in my direction curiously but she didn't say anything. Bruce on the other hand, looked at me and shook his head while chuckling.

"Are you ever happy with those things?" He asked with a smile, I grinned towards him.

"Not really." I replied as I looked at my reflection in the blade.


	6. Mission: Catch Loki Not that simple

~Book's POV~

I sat beside Serpent in the jet, fully suited up for a fight. Me in my three quart length black pants with my multi-colour swirl designs up both sides. A white, long sleeved shirt that was mostly covered up by my black, three quarter length sleeved armoured shirt, the same multi-colour swirl design ran over my chest and spread across the rest of the shirt. Serpent wore her black jump suit with the dark green scale design running across the chest and stomach of it. Across from us sat Captain Rogers, in his completely Captain America uniform.

"How's it feel?" Serpent called out to the captain. He glance towards the two of us and gave a weak smile.

"Feels… the same somewhat." He said, I gave him a small smile.

"That's good to hear. I hope you're ready for this." Serpent said with a grin as she pulled a knife out of her pocket and started spinning it around in her hand. The sound of the jet engine was the only sound for a while. Serpent continued to play with her knife, while Captain Rogers stared at the two of us.

"May I ask a quick question?" He asked, finally speaking up.

"Sure thing captain." I said with a small smile.

"What are you powers?" The smile on my face turned into a large grin.

"Serpent here is what you call a mutant. She is able to bend her body in ways that isn't normally possible. Me on the other hand. I'm… special. I don't think I would call myself a mutant or a human. I am able to… summon things." He nodded his head slowly, letting the information sink in.

"It's easier to show my powers then explain them Cap." I giggled, the large grin still on my face.

"Captain, ladies. We here." Natasha called out from one of the pilot seats. I took a deep breath and rubbed my hands together nervously, something was off in the air.

"Let's do this." Serpent grinned as she spoke, shooting to her feet. "You ready?" She asked me, I gave her forced smile, not wanting to worry her.

"Yeah." She stared at me for a moment before raising an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" I was silent for a moment, cursing myself mentally, how could I forget she knew me better than any person.

"I… just have a funny feeling." I said as I got to my feet. As the door of the jet opened someone spoke loudly.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." We both shared a look of worry and annoyance at the voice. The door of the jet still opening agonisingly slow.  
"Not to men like you." Another voice called out, this voice sound old, very old.

"There are no men like me." I felt a growl of fury leave my lips.

"There are always men like you." A grin spread across Serpent's face as she nudged me to look towards the captain. I looked to see the captain staring at the door of the jet with such concentration; I'm surprised it hadn't fallen off its hinges.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Loki's voice called out as the door finally finished opening. Captain moved with amazing speed and was out of the jet in milliseconds. We shared another look before jumping out after him. We both landed softly on the ground with a soft thump right behind the captain.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Captain said towards Loki, I blinked a few times for chuckling softly.

"The soldier. The man out of time." Loki said a large grin spreading across his face.

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Captain said with a small grin of his own. Loki glanced towards Serpent and myself and let his grin grow larger.

"The snake mutant and the Auguratricis." Loki said, shifting his gaze between us as he spoke. I tried my hardest not to flinch at the name he had called me. Auguratricis, the Latin name for sorceress, which many people thought that I was. Suddenly the jet appeared not far behind us, now facing Loki. I heard the familiar sound of the machine gun assembling ready for use.

"Loki, Drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha's voice said coming out of the speakers. I stared at Loki for a moment before stepping around the captain and moving towards the god in front of me. Loki watched me closely, moving backwards slowly as I moved forwards.

"Yuki-onna." I called out softly, after I was a fair distance away from Serpent and Captain Rogers. White smoke rose up in front of me and slowly started to spin. Loki raised an eyebrow but said nothing; suddenly a cold gust of wind came, blowing the smoke away to reveal a black haired woman with deep blue lips. The woman wore a pure white kimono and standing in front of me, glaring towards the god.

"Put the weapon down." I said with a large smirk. Loki glanced around, towards the jet, Yuki-onna, Captain and myself. Towards everyone but Serpent, which must of annoyed her. A knife flew through the air aimed for Loki. Loki stepped to the side in an attempt to dodge the knife, but the god moved too slowly, allowing the knife to slice his cheek slightly. A smirk cross my lips as the knife embedded itself in one of the steps behind the god. Everyone froze for a moment.

"Who dares hurt me?" Loki hissed as he looked around with pure fury in his eyes. The tiniest bit of blood dripping from the cut that should have been pouring out blood.

"Did you forget about me already?" Serpent called out, finally catching the god's attention. Loki let out a somewhat growl and fired a blue fireball towards the jet before turning his sights for Serpent. As Loki released the fireball and turned towards Serpent, Captain stepped to the side and threw his shield at Loki. The shield flew past me and hit the god square in the chest, knocking him to the ground. I frowned as Captain ran past me, jumping in the air in front of me and grabbing his shield before moving in closed, ready to fight god.

"Yuki-onna." I snarled, causing the woman to send me a small smile before flicking her wrist. A bone chilling gust of wind was sent towards the god and super solider who were fighting. The two jumped apart, Captain glanced towards me for a second before turning back his opponent. Serpent appeared behind Loki, aiming a powerful kick towards his hip. The god lifted his spear up and blocked the attack with ease. Loki then snarled as he span around to face Serpent as she quickly got to her feet.

"Yuki-onna." I called out, worry could be easily heard in my voice. The woman in front of me let out a chuckle before flicking her wrist again, sending another bone chilling gust of wind towards the god. Easily turning his attention from the woman in front of him and towards me.

"A bit frustrated today master?" Yuki-onna's bell type voice asked, before I could respond a blue ball of fire was sent my way. I jumped to the side and rolled back onto my feet.

"Something like that." I mumbled with a frown I looked at Loki. The god growled before spinning around and aiming his next fireball at Serpent. As Loki released the fireball, Captain Rogers appeared in front of Serpent and blocked the fireball. Captain Rogers then threw his shield at Loki again, my eyes widened in surprise as Loki easily hit the metal shield away with his spear before dodging the punches and kicks the captain was sending at the man. I let out a growl of annoyance as Loki got captain to the ground and placed his spear on his head.

"Kneel!" Loki demanded.

"Not today!" Serpent called out as she appeared behind Loki swept him off his feet. This allowed captain to get to his feet again.

"The guy's all over the place." I heard Natasha mumbled into her speaker. Yuki-onna sent another gust of freezing cold wind towards the small group, causing them to break up once again.

"Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?" I blinked a few times before frowning in confusing. ACDC started blaring from the speakers of the jet. Everyone seemed to freeze and look around, wondering where the sudden rock and roll music was coming from. There was a flash of red and gold before Loki was sent flying off his feet.

"Yuki-onna." I called out. Causing the woman in front of me to raise both her hands. Water for the fountain sudden rose into the air and shot towards the god. I growled in annoyance as the god stepped to the side, dodging the attack which caused the water to hit the ground and freeze.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." My head snapped to the side to see Ironman himself standing there with all his weapons pointed at the god. There was a flash of dark grey and red from behind the god and my eyes widened as the flashed turning into a maroon haired woman. The woman stood behind the god in full length dark grey pants, a red halter neck top and dark grey armoured sleeves that contacted together at the centre of the woman's chest and maybe her back, but I couldn't really see the woman's back from my place. The god glanced over his shoulder at the woman who was grinning widely.

"Did you not hear the man? Make your move." The woman spoke as I moved to surround the god along with Serpent and captain who stood on each side of Ironman. Loki slowly raised his hands as his armour disappeared.  
"Good move." Ironman said as all his weapons disappeared back into the suit. I stared at the Ironman's suit in pure amazement, it was as amazing as everyone made it out to be.

"How rude." Yuki-onna voice huffed from behind me. I blinked and turned to look at her at the same time as Ironman.

"And you are?" Ironman asked, which caused Yuki-onna to let out a snarl.

"Thank you Yuki-onna. You did an amazing job." I said to the woman, before she could reply to Ironman. The woman continued to glare at Ironman for a moment before turning to me, a sweet smile on her lips.

"It was no problems at all master. Please call upon me again soon." She said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Mr Stark." Captain said with a small nod towards Ironman.

"Captain." Ironman said. I glared at Loki as I moved towards Serpent.

"You okay?" Serpent snorted at me.

"I'm fine woman." She said with a roll of her eyes. I smirked softly.

"Hello Agent Drake, Agent Booker." We both snapped our heads to the woman that was standing behind Loki. Both Serpent and myself stared at this woman in pure wonder. How the hell did she know out name?

"Captain Steve Rogers. It's a pleasure to meet you." The woman said turning away from us and sending a smile towards the blonde haired man.

"Aren't you Agent Willow?" Serpent said with a snap of her figures. I looked above her head, wondering if there was a light globe or something about her head. It seemed like one of those moments.

"You mean the one that works for Tony Stark?" I asked confused after getting over my disappointment of not finding a floating light globe above my partners head. Serpent gave me a blank look.

"Do you even know who Ironman is?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Who doesn't?" Serpent shook her head.

"Lovely to meet you two ladies as well." Ironman called out from beside us. I jumped sightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Tony Stark. I'm Agent Drake, or Serpent." Serpent said with a grin as I felt my jaw Drop. Since when was Ironman, Tony Stark?

'_You don't read the paper much do you?' _A voice said in my head. I blinked a few times before glancing towards Agent Willow, a lightly blush on my cheeks.

"Let's get this guy back to base then shall we?" Serpent called out, snapping me from my thoughts. I shook my head confused. Today seem to be getting stranger and stranger.

* * *

~Sweetheart's POV~

I sat in front of Loki with a smile on my face. I was trying to break into his mind, the key word, trying. I wasn't getting anywhere. He was changing his thought patterns too much and I could only read the thoughts he was thinking about at every given moment, everything else was hidden away behind some wall.

"I don't like it." Captain Rogers called out, catching my attention. I noticed the two other woman that had been fighting Loki looking towards where Captain Rogers and Tony where standing.

"I don't either." The orange eyed woman, Rianon, called out.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" I heard Tony said, I rolled my eyes and stood up. Giving up for the moment of hacking into the god's mind.

"Get anywhere Sweetheart?" Tony asked me with a smile. I shook my head with a frown.

"He's mind is… more complicated than a normal humans. It would take me a while to hack into his brain." I said with a sigh. I saw Captain Rogers raise an eyebrow at me.

"If you don't mind me asking madam, who are you?" I chuckled lightly.

"How rude of me. Rose, Rose Willow." I said as I held out my hand.

"But she also responds to Sweetheart." Tony called out with a smirk as Captain Rogers shook my hand.

"Ignore him. He thinks I'm some sorta dog or something." I said with a chuckle. Captain Rogers looked at the two of us confused before slowly nodding his head.

"Did it seem too easy to you guys at all?" Caitlyn, the short chocolate brown haired woman, called out, getting both boys back on topic.  
"Yeah, I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Captain Rogers said with a frown.

"Still, you were pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?" Tony said to Captain Rogers, causing me to roll my eyes and turn my attention back to the quiet god. An ever present smirk on his face.

"Pineapples? Do you even know what that is?" I asked the god as he thought about the funny shaped spiky fruit. The god blinked a few times before he quickly changed his thought pattern.

"Turtles now? Trying to test out a theory?" I asked with a small giggle at the adorable thought running through the god's mind. Behind me I could hear Tony, Captain Rogers, Rianon and Caitlyn all talking.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha's voice called out, catching my attention. I blinked a few times as I turned around to see dark storm clouds with flashes of lightning. I stared at the window a moment before catching a flash of images from the god's mind.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Captain Rogers's voice called out, snapping me from my thoughts, or well the god's. I saw Tony sent me a worried glance but I had already turned to face Loki.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." A smirk appeared on my face at the god's response.

"Scared he'll come and get you." Loki's eyes widened as he glanced at me. My smirk grew even more.

"Nyan cat, really?" I said with a chuckle, as the all familiar tune came from the god's head. "Trying to keep me out, are we?" I asked with a smirk. Suddenly the jet jolted, my head snapped upwards. Someone had landed on top of the jet. My eyes widened as I entered the persons mind. He was here for Loki.

"Sweetheart." Tony called out as he grabbed his mask and moved to the other end of the jet, opening the door as he did. I quickly moved behind him. Not giving a second thought to all the warnings he was giving me through his thoughts. I jumped slightly as someone landed on the open door of the jet.

"Thor." I whispered out as the new god got to his feet and turned to look at Loki. As he took a step wards, Tony moved towards him. The new god knocked Tony across the jet with ease.

"Tony." I cried out in shock and surprise as a knife flew past my head towards the new god that had grabbed Loki. The knife was knocked to the ground by the new gods hammer before the pair of god's jumped from the jet.

"Tony." I cried again, quickly moving to his side. I let out a small sigh of relief as no pain came to his mind.

"Now there's that guy." Tony mumbled with a sigh.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha called out to all of us.

"Yes." I called out, catching everyone's attention.

"Think the guy's a friendly?" Captain Rogers called out. I turned to look at the still open door of the jet.

"He had no thoughts of injuring anyone. So I guess he's friendly… to a point." I called out over the sound of the storm outside, a small smile on my lips.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony called out loudly as he moved towards the door of the jet.  
"Stark we need a plan of attack!" Captain Rogers called out towards the man.

"I have a plan. Attack." Tony said before flying out of the jet after the two gods. I heard Rianon chuckled softly as she moved towards the door of the jet as well.

"I like that plan." Rianon said with a large grin as she held up her hand and pointed it outside the yet.

"Bolʹ." Rianon called out in Russian. Smoke shot out of her arm and disappeared out the open door.

"You coming Serpent? Our ride's here." Caitlyn stood there a moment before a grin spread across her lips as well and she quickly moved to her partner. I raised an eyebrow at the girls, Rianon's thought were of something large, black and scaly. There was a large roar from outside and my eyes widened, as a picture formed in my head. I watched as both Rianon and Caitlyn jumped off the jet and disappeared into the clouds.

"What the hell was that?" Natasha called out towards us, before shaking her head. Not wanting to know. I blinked a few times as I watched Captain Rogers grabbed a parachute.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." Natasha called out to the super solider. I stood there for a moment, deciding if I should go join the fight below.

"I don't see how I can." Captain Rogers said, causing me to blink a few times and raised an eyebrow.

"These guys come from legends, they're basically Gods." Natasha said, which caused me to chuckle lightly. They were gods in my book.

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't Doctoress like that." I blinked a few times at Captain America's moment before chuckling and shook my head.

"He should be a comedian." I said with a grin towards Natasha, who gave a weak smile.

"You going after them?" The woman asked me, I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yep. You never know what type of trouble boys will get into alone?" I chuckled before waving towards Natasha and teleporting to the ground below.

* * *

Authors Note: Who do you think Bolʹ is? I would love to see what you're thinking.

New Chapter real soon. And it has a lot of humour in it. Promise.

ChuChu~


	7. Shakespeare in the Park and Fangirl Mode

~Serpent's POV~

I laughed loudly as I landed on something in mid-air. I quickly reached out in front of me and wrapped my arms around Book, who was grinning wildly. I looked around me before my eyes grew wide.

"You summoned a dragon?" I called out to Book, who grinned more and called something out to the large beast we were sitting on. The dragon nodded and quickly shot towards the ground and landed. I let go of Book and slide off the dragon's back, I ran my hand over its black scales before shaking my head.

"Do not touch me again." I heard someone called out causing me to turn my head towards the voice. I stood there a second before moving silently thought he trees towards where I heard the voice coming from. Book mumbled something to the dragon before following after me. It only took us a few second to find Tony staring at the guy who had stolen Loki from us.

"Then don't take my stuff." Tony snapped towards the male.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with." I glanced towards Book who was staring at the blonde haired male with wide eyes. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing to my partner.

"Uh...Shakespeare in the park." I blinked a few times as I turned back to the two males. "Doth mother know, you weareth her drapes?" Tony called out towards the other guy. I couldn't help but let a chuckle escape my lips at the small joke. Book must have agreed with me cause she was on the ground, hand on her mouth, holding back the laughter.

"This is beyond you, metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice." We both quickly regained ourselves and turned back to watching the verbal fight happening in front of us.

"He gives up the cube and he's all yours. Until then, stay out of the way. Tourist!" Tony called out, I raised an eyebrow as Tony turned around and started walking away. I watched as the other man threw his weapon at Tony, sending him off his feet. I quickly turned to look at Book.

"Hey." I whispered, quickly gaining Book's full attention.

"Yeah?" She questioned me with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's go after Loki, while these two play family." Book blinked a few times before laughing lightly at my small joke.

"I'm up for it." A voice called out from behind me, I span around, pulling a knife out as I did only to see Agent Willow standing there. I frowned but nodded towards the maroon haired woman.

"Let the men fight. We will do what women do best. Find misplaced things." Agent Willow said, which caused a large grin to spread across my face.

"Bolʹ." Book called out softly. In seconds, the dragon's large face was feet from her own. For the first time I saw the real size of the beast. A long snake type body, with two large bat type wings and four short powerful legs.

"Naĭdite tot, v zelenyĭ tsvet. (Find the one in green.)" She commanded the beast, in what I believed was Russian. The dragon nodded before disappearing into the forest like a snake into a bush. The three of us stood there a moment before quickly moving through the forest as fast as we could, while still being quiet, after the snake type beast.

"That way." Agent Willow's said suddenly, pointing to her left. I shared a glance with Book, before the three of us changed to run in the direction Agent Willow's had said. I heard a hiss somewhere in front of me before something flashed in front of me, causing the three of us to come to a sudden halt.

"Holy crap." I panted out in surprise, finally noticing the dragon in front of us. "That thing breaths fire." I said with wide eyes. The beast looked at the three of us for a moment

"Ne daĭ yemu uĭti, Bolʹ . (Don't let him get away, Bol'.)" Book called out to the dragon, which hissed in reply and moved after the god once again.

"That's a real life dragon." Agent Willow said with an impressed look on her face.

"That is was." Book panted out as we started running after the dragon.

"He's trapped." Agent Willow called out, causing the three of us to speed up. There was sudden moment of brightness as we ran out of the forest before we all came to a complete stop. The dragon, Bol', had cornered Loki on a cliff edge. Bol' was hissing at the man.

"Surrender or else, Loki." Book threated as she moved towards the large, hissing beast. I pulled out a knife and held it in plain sight, letting it gleam dangerously in the moon light.

"Come on Loki. Make your move." I said with a grin. I saw Loki glance towards the cliff behind him and the dragon in front of him.

"If you jump, the dragon will catch you and you will be in our custody anyway." Agent Willow called out to the god. The god shot a glare her way in annoyance and hatred. The dragon hissed again before turning its head to the side and releasing another large breath of fire. I watched it in amazement for a moment, just like the others.

"Surrender." Agent Willow said, this time in a more demanding tone. I glanced at Loki to see him shaking.

"I said surrender." Agent Willow yelled at the god. Loki growled as he held up his hands, surrendering.

"IS THAT A DRAGON!" Natasha's voice called out as the jet appeared behind Loki. I let out a small chuckle.

"You've seen me summon stranger things Natasha." Book called out. Before anyone could reply there was a large echoing ring sound. I flinched and covered one of my ears at the sudden sound. The beast let out another hiss type sound.

"Looks like the boys are done having fun." Natasha's voice called out.

"Seems that way." Agent Willow said with a small smile, still not moving her gaze from the cornered god.

"Tell me Auguratricis." I saw Book flinch at the name. "What does your family think of your job?" The smirk on his face slowly growing.

"I wouldn't know." Book replied as she wrapped both arms around the dragon and moved closer to the dragon, getting out of my sights.

"What the hell is that?" A voice called out and the beast turned its head quickly and hissed.

"It's called a dragon Tony, you know, the fantasy creature." Agent Willow laughed lightly as she turned away from the god and towards Tony, who stood a few metres away from us, Captain Rogers a few feet behind him.

"But aren't they, you know, meant to be _fantasy creatures_." I chuckled softly and shook my head.

"We gonna take this guy back or stand here debating over the large beast over there?" I questioned the group.

"It's not like I will be going anyway." The cornered god called out.

"Of course you weren't." Agent Willow said with a smirk.

"Have you done something to him?" A new voice called out. I blinked a few times before finally noticing the other male standing a few paces behind Tony and the captain.

"Nothing that would hurt him Thor." The woman said with a smile. I saw Book head pop out from above the dragon's neck.

"Thor? As in the god of thunder?" I rolled my eyes as her eyes became large.

"Don't you have enough gods in your collect already?" I called out with a roll of my eyes, not missing the glare Book sent my way.

"Yes." The man said confused, not understanding what we were talking about. Book quick moved around the dragon, who watched her curiously.

"Natasha, quickly before she starts fangasming." I called out to the woman in the plan, which caused Agent Willow to chuckle.

"I'm going, I'm going." Natasha mumbled as the jet span around and the door opened. I pointed my knife at Agent Willow.

"If you please." I said with a small smile, Agent Willow nodded with a small smile before turning to the cornered god.

"Move." She ordered the man, who glared at her but moved into the jet. Agent Willow a few steps behind him. Tony and the captain quickly followed Agent Willow and Loki inside.

"Come on fangirl." I called out towards my partner.

"What is this 'fangasming' you speak of?" The man, or well god, asked me confused. I chuckled softly and shook my head as I walked him to the jet.

"Another time big guy." I told him with a soft pat on the back before turning to watch Book mumbled something to the dragon before it disappeared in a puff of smoke. She moved towards the jet, a dreamy look on her face.

"No drooling now." I joked, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Shut up Serpent. The man's a god. A god! I've never meet a god that isn't under my control." She said before walking inside the jet. I shook my head softly.

"She is so in fangirl mode." I mumbled with a shake of my head as I climbed aboard the jet and shut the door.

"We're all set." I called out to Natasha, who nodded. The jet was in the air and flying in seconds.


	8. Speaking English

~Zilla's POV~

I stood beside Bruce, writing out anything and everything that he or Birdie told me. Most of it was figures but there was the occasional word. I saw something out of the corner of my eyes and lifted my head up from the work. I frowned as I saw a number of men in pull uniforms walking past the lab. My eyes harden as I spotted a man who was smirking towards the three of us. I saw Bruce take his glasses of and stare at the man with a frown. While Birdie gripped the tablet in her hands so hard it snapped in two. None of us made a move till the man was out of our sights. Bruce pinched the tip of his nose and took a few deep breaths. Birdie placed the broken tablet down and quickly pulled out the container containing her tablets and swallowed two. I continued to glare at the place I had last seen the man.

"Do you think Fury would kill me if I killed that man now?" I growled in annoyance as I set down the tablet I had been taking notes down on.

"Zilla." Bruce said softly and grabbed my arm. I looked at him for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Let's go to the bridge." I mumbled softly. Bruce and Birdie shared a look before nodding.

"Good idea." Bruce said as he let his hand Drop from my arm. I grabbed my two cases as Birdie and Bruce checking everything before we left the lab and headed in the direction of the bridge.

"Zilla, Doctors." I paused and turned to see Serpent running towards us.

"Need help finding the bridge?" She asked with a small smile as she shook her short chocolate brown hair.

"Sure. How did catching the guy go?" I asked as the four of us started walking.

"We picked up a few hitch hikers on the way, and Book has gone fangirl over one." Serpent said with a roll of her eyes. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to ask." I said softly. The rest of the walk to the bridge was silent. When we entered the room, I froze and gripped the straps of my case tighter. Bruce glanced my way and frowned. My eyes were glued onto the unknown male in the room.

"Zilla?" Bruce called out. I moved towards the table, letting my two cases Drop to the ground, making a loud sound when they came in contact with the ground before taking a seat beside Book. Everyone jumped at the loud noise my cases made, including the unknown male, who glanced at me for a moment before looking away.

"Bit jumpy are we?" I asked, my eyes still not leaving the man. I knew who he was already, which made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up straight.

"Zilla is it?" A voice called out, I turned to see a maroon haired woman sitting across from me. I nodded slowly.

"Agent Rose Willow." She said, I gave a weak smile as Birdie hesitantly sat down beside me. She glanced between the new male and Agent Willow nervously but made no other sound. I tapped the table in front of me twice, causing a screen to appear in front of me. Birdie copied me, causing another screen to appear in front of her. The screen showed the god, Loki. Bruce leant on the back of my chair to look at the screen from over my shoulder.

"In case it's unclear, you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass." Fury's voice called out from the screen, Loki walked to the edge of the catch and raised an eyebrow as he looked at something below the cage. "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?"

"Ant. Boot." I raised an eyebrow in somewhat confusion. These two must have meet before. Loki chuckled with a large grin on his face.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." I almost growled, but an all too familiar hand gripped my shoulder tightly. I glanced over my shoulder at Bruce who stared at me for a moment before turning back to the screen. Not releasing the grip he had on my shoulder.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." I reached up and gripped the hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, I've heard." Said with a smirk as he looked towards the camera. "Mindless beasts, makes play they are still humans." I gripped Bruce's hand tightly, ignoring the nervous glance Natasha gave Birdie, Bruce and myself.

"How desperate are you? You call on these lost creatures to defend you." I could hear the mocking tone in his voice.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Fury's voice called out.

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is." I frowned in annoyance. This whole fight was over power, what a silly thing it was.

"Yeah, well, you let me know if 'Real Power' wants a magazine or something." I heard Book chuckle from beside me, her black hair with multiply coloured strips bouncing lightly as she did.  
"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce said as he let go of my shoulder, causing me to release his hand before he took a step back. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, I now feel like going and have a private conversation with him about how he does he's hair." I snorted with a roll of my eyes.  
"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked the other man. I took a deep breath and linked my hands together in front of me.

"He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard nor any world know. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. Return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." I flinched slightly and rolled my shoulders in annoyance. Great, things out of this word. Just what I specialize in.

"An army, from outer space." Steve said glancing around the table.

"Sounds like fun." Book said with a grin.

"So he's building another portal." Bruce said with a frown.

"T-that's what he n-needs Erik Selvig for." Birdie stuttered before bitting her lip.

"Selvig?" Thor questioned.

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce replied as he looked at Birdie.

"He's a friend." I raised an eyebrow. Has he been to earth more than once, I wondered.  
"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." I frowned, once of ours? Who did Loki have of theirs?

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve questioned. I blinked a few times. He was right.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Bruce said causing me to chuckle lightly.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor called out in annoyance.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha said, raising an eyebrow.

"He's adopted." A few people around the table chuckled.

"I agree with Doctor Banner. He's minds a bag of cats." Agent Willow called out.

"H-how would you k-know?" Birdie mumbled softly.

"Mind reader." I blinked a few times before frowning.

"Shouldn't you be able to tell us what he's plan is then?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Loki is not human. He is a god, or a half god, or whatever. He's mind is more complex than a normal humans. It would take me a very long time, time we don't have, to figure out his plan." I frowned at Agent Willow's answer.

"So you're pretty much useless to us." Agent Willow stared at me bewildered, like I have just said she was a red coloured unicorn who farted out rainbows.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Bruce said, changing the topic of conversation. I blinked as I saw Agent Coulson entered the room with another man, a man I almost instantly recognized.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony Stark called out. I raised an eyebrow towards Book. They had called him in?

"M-means the por-portal won't c-collapse on it-itself." Birdie stuttered out. Quickly catching onto the man's train of thought.

"Exactly, like it did at SHIELD." He said with a grin towards Birdie, who blushed and turned her head to the side.

"No hard feelings Point Break, you've got a mean swing." Tony said as he gave Thor a few taps on the arm. I blinked a few times. Has those two had a hissy fit or something before they arrived.

'_You could say that.' _I jumped at the sudden voice in my head and my head snapped towards Agent Willow who was giving me an apologetic smile.

"Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." Tony said, causing Birdie sighed softly. I watched in amusement as Tony called out something before pointing that one of the Agents below was playing gallaga.

"How does Fury even see these?" Tony asked as he stands in front of the main computer monitors in front of him. I raised an eyebrow as he covered one eye and looked between the monitors.

"He turns." A woman called out.

"Sounds exhausting." Tony called out with a sigh.

"The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily.-" Tony said before Birdie cut him off.

"Only m-major component h-he still ne-needs is a p-power sour-source." Birdie stuttered, which caused Tony to smile and nod.

"A high energy density, something to kick start the cube." Tony finished off.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" The woman from before asked.

'_Agent Hill, Maria Hill.' _I nodded my heads in thanks.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I did mine." Agent Willow said with a smirk.

"There was reading?" I asked confused, turning to look at Book and Serpent, who sat beside each other.

"If was decided that we shouldn't give you anything because you had no Ph.D.'." Serpent said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I have multiply Ph.D.'s thank you very much." I said with a hurt expression.

"None in science." Bruce called out; I sent a glare his way.

"When you can read multiply language that are no longer spoke in this world fluently, come talk to me." I said with a smirk.

"And when you understand that difference between intermolecular and intramolecular forces, come talk to me." I flicked my hand in his direction.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked, quickly changing the topic back.

"He g-got to h-heat the cube to an h-hundred and twenty mil-million Kelvin j-just to b-break through the Coulomb bar-barrier." Birdie stuttered out with a thoughtful face.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect." Tony continued.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce said with a small smile.

"Finally, two people who speak English." I raised a confused eyebrow as Bruce and Tony Stark shook hands.

"You're forgetting someone Tony." Agent Willow called out with a roll of her eyes.

"Of course, how could I forget you Sweetheart." Tony said with a grin towards the woman. I raised an eyebrow. Sweetheart?

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked confused.

"I was just wondering the same thing." I said with a sigh.

"It's good to meet you, Doctor Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." I frowned and was about to get to my feet when Bruce sent me a small smile.

"Thanks." Bruce said, I snorted softly.

"Doctor Erskine. You're work on liquid metals, especially your ideas for mercury, are unparalleled. And I would love to get a demonstration of your transformation into the metal angle of justice form." I clenched my jaw as Birdie shook Tony's hand.  
"Doctor Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him and Doctor Erskine." I shook my head.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon." I looked at Book confused.

"Stick?" I questioned softly.

"Spear." She corrected and I nodded slowly.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." I blinked a few times. Two sharpest men?

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Book chuckled lightly beside me as I fought back a grin.  
"I do!" Steve shouted out. I shook my head in amusement. "I understood that reference."

"Good to know." Serpent snorted.

"Shall we play Doctors?" Tony asked, Birdie stood up and gave me a nervous smile as she followed after Bruce and Tony Stark back to the lab.

"You coming Sweetheart. I could use your help." Agent Willow rolled her eyes but got to her feet.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Night." I stared wide eyes at the woman as she quickly followed after Bruce, Birdie and Tony Stark.

"How the hell did she…" I mumbled to myself.

"Night?" Book questioned.

"That's what the other guy calls me... what Hulk calls me." I mumbled softly in confusion. I shook my head before sighing in annoyance.

"I swear to god I want to hit that man." I said as I got to my feet and picked both my cases off the ground.

"Do you carry those everywhere?" Steve asked. I paused a moment.

"I feel more relaxed with these around Captain. Taking them away would be a horrible idea. Ask Bruce some time." I said with a smile before turning away and leaving the room.


	9. Girly Gossip and an Early Morning Talk

Zilla sat by herself in the cafeteria, staring absentmindedly at an apple she held in her hand.

"Z-Zilla?" A voice stuttered, bring the bright red eyed female back to the present.

"Hm?" Zilla said as she turned to her head to the side to see Birdie nervously standing there, "Oh, Birdie. Can I help you with something?" Zilla said while waving a hand towards the large empty table she was sitting at, offering the nervous woman a seat. Birdie glanced around herself nervously before sitting herself down beside Zilla.

"N-not really." Birdie mumbled as she glanced around the room again and started tugging nervously on the sleeve of her jacket.

"Calm down." Zilla said as she took a bite out of the apple in her hand.

"S-sorry." Birdie replied softly, "I c-can't help b-but be par-paranoid." Zilla stared at the woman beside her while chewing slowly on the apple.

"What are you two up too?" A voice called out before two trays full of food were slammed down on the table. Birdie jumped in the air in surprise, while Zilla stopped chewing on her apple for a moment and stared at the two trays.

"Sorry about that." Serpent said with a small laugh as she sat down in front of one of the trays, while Book sat down in front of the other. Zilla turned her gaze form the two trays to the two women before taking another bite from her apple and returning to chewing it. Birdie took a few deep breaths, trying to slow down her heart rate which had jumped at the sudden appearance of the two S.H.E.I.L.D. agents.

"Can we do anything for you?" Zilla asked before taking another bite of her apple. Book raised an eyebrow at Zilla before grabbing her own apple from her tray and offering it to Birdie. Birdie blinked a few times before glancing between the apple and Book for a moment.

"Just take the apple." Serpent snorted as she took a bite out of the large chicken roll she had grabbed. Birdie swallowed before nodding her head and taking the apple from Book.

"T-thank y-you." The silvery blonde mumbled before taking a small bite from the apple. The table was silent once again. No one knew what to say. Book and Serpent barely ever made any attempts to befriend other people, both content with their partnership. Birdie was used to working alone, fighting alone and most of all being alone. Birdie was the shy girl with no friends, like she had been for all her life. Zilla was a mystery. Her history was known, her partnerships were unknown, almost everything about her was unknown, but even the mystery woman looked hesitant to say anything to the other women around her.

"What do you think?" A voice called out from the end of the table. All four of the girls looked to see Agent Rose Willow's, or Sweetheart standing there was a grey packet in her hands.

"Think of what?" Zilla asked Sweetheart confused. The maroon haired woman rolled her eyes as she slide into the seat beside Birdie.

"The men. What else?" Sweetheart said with a large grin as she pulled some berries out of the packet in her hands and popped them into her mouth.

"Men? As in males?" Zilla asked confused. Sweetheart gave Zilla funny look before turning to Book with a grin on her face.

"What do you think about Thor, Rianon?" Book was silent as her cheeks turned bright red.

"What does it matter?" Book snapped before turning her head to the side. Sweetheart rolled her eyes before turning her attention too Serpent.

"So tell me Caitlyn, got a hot boy toy?" Serpent blinked a few times before chuckling softly.

"Sorta." Sweetheart blinked a few times before grinning.

"Come on, tell us." Sweetheart said as Zilla glanced towards Birdie with a 'What-the-hell-is-wrong-with-her?' look, Birdie creaked a smile and shrugged.

"Nothing really to tell. We've been on a few dates, but nothing more." Serpent said with a shrug.

"You've kissed." Book called out with a grin. Sweetheart's grin grew.

"You have? How was it? Hm? Tell me." Sweetheart said with a childish pout as she pulled some berries out of the grey packet in her hands and ate them. Serpent blinked a few times before raising an eyebrow.

"It was a kiss. Nothing much too it. What about you Sweetheart? How's your relationship with Tony Stark?" The table went still as all emotions disappeared from Sweetheart's face.

"I am not in a relationship with Tony Stark." She said with a sad smile.

"Your n-not?" Birdie stuttered out in surprise. All the women turned to look at Sweetheart in surprise and shock.

"Even I thought you two were together." Zilla said with a confused frown.

"Tony doesn't see me as anything more than a friend." Sweetheart said with a sad smile, grabbing some berries from the packet and eating them with that sad smile still on her face.

"But I guess that happens when you've known him most of your life." The maroon haired woman said before running a hand through her hair and turned her attention to Birdie.

"Now Birdie, you and Doctor Banner seem close." Birdie blinked a few times before blushing and shaking her head.

"You sure he doesn't see you as more of a friend?" Book asked Sweetheart with a tilted of her head. "He seems pretty into you." Sweetheart frowned and looked at the orange eyed woman.

"How is he into me when he always takes random girls home and leaves me at every single party or fundraising event or outing to get myself home? Hm? Is he into me when he doesn't even know my real name." Pure sadness crossed Sweetheart's face, and the 4 other women stayed quiet as Sweetheart regained her composer.

"Sorry." Sweetheart mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"If you want, I'll give him a good talking too… it may involve my fists doing most of the talking thought." Zilla said with a small smile. Sweetheart blinked a few times before chuckling and shaking her head.

"It's fine, but thank you." Sweetheart said with a small smile.

"Men need to open their eyes." Serpent said with a roll of her eyes.

"Why are you complaining? You boy toy was proper going to ask to make it official next time you two went on a date." Book said with a roll of her eyes. Serpent raised an eyebrow.

"Doubt it. I bet he would end everything." Serpent said with a sigh.

"You're both pretty, now shut up." Zilla said with a glare towards the two S.H.E.I.L.D. agents. Book and Serpent blinked a few times before laughing softly at Zilla.

"Really Zilla, like you can talk." Book snorted at the red eyed woman.

"Yeah, you were checking Captain Rogers out on the bridge before." Serpent continued for her partner. Zilla blinked a few times before raising an eyebrow.

"I was doing no such think." Zilla snapped towards the girl.

"Why are you thinking differently?" Sweetheart asked with a small smirk. Zilla looked between the three girls bewildered.

"Y-you w-were ch-checking him out w-when we f-first meet h-him." Birdie stuttered out with a smile on her face.

"Since when was this convention about me?" Zilla asked with a frown.

"Was his arse to your liking?" Book asked before bursting into a fit of giggled.

"Have you always gone for the men with large muscles?" Serpent said before bursting into a fit of giggles, much like her partner.

"Or do you rather older men?" Sweetheart asked with a grin. Zilla started at the three women with a blank look.

"I-is this y-your first c-crush or so-something?" Birdie called out. Zilla turned to look at the silvery blonde.

"No, more like my second." Zilla said with a shrug. The other three girls went silent.

"Your second crush? You're joking right?" Serpent asked confused. Zilla looked at her and shook her head.

"Nope." Zilla replied with a shrug.

"Who was your first crush? Hm?" Sweetheart asked with a tilt of her head.

"Bruce Banner." Zilla replied to the woman.

"Doctor Banner? Really?" Sweetheart asked surprise.

"We did date for a few years." Zilla mumbled with a shrug.

"How many years?" Book asked, Zilla raised an eyebrow.

"Why does that matter?" Book shrugged in reply.

"How old are you Zilla?" Serpent asked the mystery woman. Zilla blinked a few times before getting to her feet.

"If you excuse me ladies, I'm going to have a look around." Zilla said before picking her two large silver cases which has been rested up against the wall behind her. Zilla moved to the door quickly, disposing of her apple core before pulling the hood of her cloak up and disappearing out the door.

"That was a weird reaction." Book mumbled, Serpent nodded.

"Well ladies, as lovely as this convention was, Birdie and myself should get back to the lab. We better go make sure those two boys haven't broken anything." Sweetheart said with a smile as she got to her feet. Birdie blinked a few times before slowly getting to her feet and smiling at the two S.H.E.I.L.D. agents.

"T-thank y-you." Birdie stuttered before following the maroon haired woman out of the room, who continued to eat the berries from the packet in her hands.

"What shall we do now?" Serpent asked her partner as she pushed the half full tray towards the centre of the table.

"I'm gonna go take a nap." Book said as she followed Serpent's example and pushed her own tray into the centre of the table.

"A nap sounds nice." Serpent said with a smile. Both women got to their feet and let the room, heading for their conjoined room to get some much need shut eye.

* * *

As the sun disappeared, the Helicarrier didn't not settle down. 4 geniuses worked away in a lab, trying to find the missing cube. 2 well trained women slept lightly in the same room, one woman hugging a book to her chest, the other one's hands rested on multiply throwing knifes kept under her pillow. A god stood staring out a large window, a thoughtful look on his face. A super solider sat in the cafeteria, staring at his food blankly. A master assassin sat silently on another man's lap staring at a scene which was scanning the world for her missing partner. A shadowy figure stood on the empty deck, looking at the dark clouds that touched it. The figure wore no face mask, just a hood over their head to hide bright teal coloured eyes that had flickers of red in them.

* * *

~Zilla's POV~

I gave a small sigh as I walked down a hallway which lead to the cafeteria, it was extremely early in the morning, properly 4 or 5 to be exact. I hadn't slept at all, not that that bothered me at all. It was normal for me to go months without sleep, it had never bothered or affected me before and I doubt it would know.

"Zilla." A voice called out behind me, causing me to stop and turned around to see Captain Steve Rogers himself jogging towards me. I raised an eyebrow at him as he came to a halt beside me.

"Bit early for you to be up, isn't it?" I questioned the tall blonde haired man.

"Not at all madam." He replied, I stared at Steve for a moment before sighing and continuing down the hallway, not bothered by the blonde the followed me.

"How was your sleep?" He asked me, I glanced towards the man beside me.

"I did not sleep. What about yourself Mr Rogers? Sleep well?" I asked with a small smile.

"It was… restless. And why didn't you sleep?" He questioned me, quickly turning the topic away from himself.

"I saw no need to sleep." I said with a shrug before pausing outside the cafeteria door. I reached for the handle, only for Steve to grab it and push and hold it open for me. I stood there a moment before giving the man another smile and walking into the room.

"Thank you." I said as I walked past him.

"No problems at all." He said as he walked in behind me. I walked over to where all the freshly clean trays were and picked one up.

"Everyone needs to sleep." He piped up as he followed my example and grabbed a tray. He followed after me to the tiny line of S.H.E.I.L.D. agents waiting for their morning breakfast.

"And I do sleep sir, just saw no need to sleep last night." I said with a smile on my lips.

"Why didn't you see a reason to sleep? We might be going to war with an alien army." Steve said with a frown.

"Isn't that a reason not to sleep?" My smile turning into a grin. "What if the enemy sneaks up on you while you sleep? Hm?" I questioned the man as I stepped up to collect whatever was for breakfast. I then walked over to the coffee machines and started making myself a strong coffee.

"We are flying in the air, who would sneak up on us while in the air?" Steve countered as he too made himself a coffee.

"People who know we're up here?" I suggested with a shrug. I watched Steve for a moment as he tried to get the machine to work for him. I rolled my eyes and placed my tray and coffee down and walked over to the man.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. think they are safe in the air, but this thought could lead to their downfall." I said as I grabbed the coffee mug from his hand and placed it under the machine, I pushed a few buttons and in seconds the mug was pull of nice hot coffee.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. are an agency that specialise in people like you and me, why would someone attack it?" He questioned me with a small nod of thanks for helping him with the coffee machine. I grabbed my tray and cup of coffee and walked over to an empty table nearest to the exit. I placed the tray and mug of coffee down before shrugging off my two large silver cases that were on my back and pushed them up against the wall before sitting down.

"Because of that very reason, they specialise in people like us." I said with a smile as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Can we talk about something else?" Steve asked as he sat down across from me.

"Sounds like a good idea." I said as I started cutting up the pancakes on my plate.

"Who is Zilla?" He asked and I hummed softly as I popped a piece of pancake in my mouth.

"Zilla is," I mumbled before swallowing the food in my mouth and pointing my fork at the blonde. "A shadow." I said before pausing and nodded my head.

"In what way is Zilla a shadow?" Steve said as he took a forkful of his own pancakes.

"Shadows are strange and mysterious. Just like Zilla. Zilla is full of many surprise and abilities, many of them unknown." I said before stabbing another piece of pancake with my fork and eating it.

"I don't find you mystery." Steve said as he took a sip of his coffee. I stared at him in surprise for a while before stabbing another piece of pancake with my fork.

"How am I not?" I questioned him as I popped the piece of pancake on my fork in my mouth.

"You're more of a closed door, an unopened book." Steve said, I chuckled lightly.

"An unread email?" I said, knowing the super solider properly had no idea what the internet was, let alone what an email was.

"What?" He questioned me confused. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Sorry, that was mean." I mumbled with a large grin on my face. Steve gave me a funny look.

"What do you think?" He questioned me suddenly. I blinked a few times, letting the grin on my face to disappear.

"Think of what?" I asked the man in front of me.

"Loki." He mumbled with a frown.

"He wants to be here." I said, mirroring the captain's frown.

"You getting the feeling too?" He questioned and I nodded.

"From what Book and Serpent told me, he gave up with little to no fight. So he is all bark and no bite or he's got something planned." I said before taking another sip of my coffee.

"All bark and no bite?" Steve questioned me confused.

"Like little fluffy dogs. They bark themselves mental but have no bite to them at all." Steve nodded his head slowly.

"Oh." I chuckled lightly at the man.

"You're a very funny man Steve Rogers." I said with a smile.

"And you're a very interesting woman, Miss Zilla." I blinked a few times. Only one person had ever called me interesting.

"Why thank you." I said happily as I took a sip another sip of my coffee.

"Would you like to come with me to check on everything in the labs after this?" Steve asked with a bright smile.

"Maybe we should them continue to work. It is pretty early in the morning, and for all we know they went to bed." Steve stared at me for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah… How about we go test out one of the training rooms." I blinked a few times before chuckling and nodding my head.

"After breakfast." I said with a smile.


	10. Lady Book and the Genius Bird Brain

~Book's POV~

I sighed as I sat up in bed and looked around the room. Serpent's bed was empty and the bathroom door was wide open, indicating she wasn't in the room. I sighed softly and turned the book around in my hands to read the cover. 'Libro accersito scriptor.' The tilted read. The Book of Summoning's. The book that held all my power. I ran my hand over the cover before sighing and standing up. I placed the book down on the bedside table and walked over to the door. I locked it before heading towards the bathroom. I had a shower and did everything I normally did in the morning. As I slipped my armoured shirt over my head there was a knock at the door.

"One moment." I called out as I straightened the shirt before slipping my boots on and zipping them up. I quickly grabbed my book and opened the door. I was welcomed with a coffee mug being shoved into my face. I stood there blinking for a moment before grabbing the mug and looking towards the person holding it out to me.

"Thor." I said in disbelieve, almost dropping the mug in my hand.

"Good morning, Lady of the Auguratricis." The god said with a large smile, "Lyn of the Cait said that you would require this delicious drink you call coffee." I stood there blinking before chuckling lightly.

"Do you mean Serpent?" The god blinked a few times.

"What do you mean Lady of the Auguratricis?" I sighed softly and rubbed my head in annoyance.

"I would very much appreciate if you did not call me an Auguratricis. Please call me Rianon or Book." I said to the blonde haired god.

"Of course Rianon of the Book." I chuckled lightly and shook my head in amusement.

"Have you eaten this morning Thor?" I asked the god as I stepped out of my room and shut the door behind me. Listening a moment to make sure the door locked behind me.

"No I have not Rianon of the Book." Thor said with a thoughtful look.

"Please for the love of Odin." The god quickly snapped out of this thoughts, "Call me Book." I said with a small smile.

"Do you not like being call by your full title?" Thor asked confused. I chuckled softly.

"Do I call you by your full title?" I asked the god with a raised eyebrow.

"No you do not, nor does anything else." The god said confused. "Why don't you call me by my full title?" I chuckled lightly and shook my head.

"Because you are a friend Thor. We don't call out friends by their full title." I said after a moment.

"So I am your friend Rianon of the Book?" Thor questioned me. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course Thor." The god smiled brightly at me.

"That is brilliant news Lady Book." I rolled my eyes and took another sip of my coffee.

"Let's go get food Thor." I said to the god before turning to walk down the hallway.

"Yes, show me where the food is kept, Lady Book. I so dearly hope there will be poptarts there." I rolled my eyes as I walked down the hallway with a coffee mug in my hands and a blonde god following me like a lost puppy. After a few minutes and about 3 dozen weird looks from passing agents, I found myself in the cafeteria.

"Food!" Thor declared in delight before charging towards the food-serving counter.

"Thor, wait!" I said grabbing the god's arm while balancing my mug of coffee on my book.

"Is there a problem Lady Book?" The god said confused, coming to a completely stop in his charge. I rolled my eyes and let go of the god's arm.

"You have to wait your turn." I said, grabbing two trays and joining the line. Thor followed after me confused.

"Why must we wait? I am a god, I shouldn't wait." I rolled my eyes.

"We wait because all these people in front of us got here first. It would be unfair of us to cut in line." The god nodded his head slowly, a look of confusion on his face. I rolled my eyes and continued to move down with line. I quickly found myself at the front of the line.

"Agent Book, what can I get you today?" The cafeteria lady, Julie, asked with a bright smile.

"I'll have my normal but I have a rather strange order for my friend here." I said and nodded my head towards the god beside me.

"What can I get him?" Julie asked with a grin.

"Poptarts are the first thing on the list." The woman laughed lightly and nodded. "And then you need enough food to feed a horse." I said with a grin. Julie raised an eyebrow at me.

"A horse? Is he that god I'm hearing all about?" The woman asked with a frown. I nodded with a small smile.

"Well give me a minute dear." Julie said as she grabbed the two trays in front of me before disappearing into the kitchen. After a moment she returned with two pull trays, one more overloaded then the other.

"There you go dears. If your friend is still hungry after all this let me know. Okay? I'm cooking up something special." I smiled brightly at the woman and took one of the two trays with my free hand and handed it to Thor before grabbing the other one.

"Thank you Julie." I said before walking towards an empty table, Thor a step behind me. I took a seat and placed my tray down in front of me. Thor quickly claimed the seat beside me and stared at the tray.

"What are these things?" Thor asked confused as he poked the large stack of pancakes on his tray.

"Food, now eat." I mumbled before taking a large bite out of the piece of toast on my plate. I hummed happily as I chewed. I glanced at Thor to see him stab a full pancake with a fork, lift it off the plate and then attempted to shover the whole thing in his mouth. I chuckled lightly and shook my head in amusement and continued to eat my piece of toast. Nothing was said for a while, maybe because Thor was shoving whole pancakes in his mouth or maybe attempting to eat oranges whole. Or maybe it was because I was trying my best not to laugh at the god. Once the god had finished everything on his tray he demanded more.

"You sure?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course." Thor said with a bewildered look.

"Okay, okay." I said with a chuckle and stood up and grabbed his empty tray.

"I'll be back in a moment. Don't eat my food." I said with a playful glare before I joined the end of the line again. I soon found myself in front of Julie again.

"He's finished already?" The woman said in surprise. I nodded my head.

"And wants more." The woman rolled her eyes before taking the empty tray from me and filling it up.

"I found some poptarts in the back. I hope he enjoys them." Julie said with a smile. I thank her and walked backed over to where Thor was sitting.

"There we go." I said placing the overloaded tray in front of him. The look of pure joy crossed Thor's face, much like the look of joy on a child's face on Christmas day. I smiled to myself and sat down again. I took another bite of my toast before opening my book and flipping through it.

"POPTARTS!" The god announced excitingly to the rest of the room. I laughed at the god and patted his shoulder.

"No need to announce it big guy." The guy mumbled something with a mouthful of poptarts. I shook my head and turned my attention back to my book. After a while I heard Thor give out a large burp and brushed his hands together.

"That was a wonderful meal for a prince such as myself." Thor announced to me. I looked up from my book.

"You finished?" The blonde haired god nodded and I smiled.

"Then let's get out of here." Thor blinked a few times.

"I do not understand, why would you want to leave this magical flying fortress." I gave a blank look towards the god before shaking my head.

"I meant leave the room." I said as I got to my feet.

"Ahhhh, I see." The god said as he too got to my feet. I smiled and lead the god out of the room and towards the bridge.

"Lady Book, tell me about yourself." Thor said with a bright smile. I blinked a few times.

"Not much to tell Thor. Just a girl who can do something magical." I said with a shrug.

"You were the one that summoned the beast that corned my brother, were you not?" The god asked with a frown.

"Yes, I summoned the dragon that surrounded Loki." I said with a nod.

"Can you only summon beasts like that?" I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

"No, I can summon lots of things." I said as I held up the book in my hands.

"Everything I can summon is writing in this book." Thor stared at the book for a while.

"May I hold it Lady Book?" The god asked, I blinked a few times before hesitantly handing it to the god. Thor held the book in his hands and opened it gentle. I watched his large hand turn the pages with such care; I didn't even notice Thor questioned me.

"Lady Book?" I blinked a few times and shook my head.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I said with a smile.

"I asked who was your teacher?" The smile from my face disappeared and I stared at the god blankly.

"Someone I would rather not talk about." I said softly. Thor nodded slowly and shut the book before handing it over.

"You are very skilled Lady Book. This book proves that." I blinked a few times before smiling softly.

"Thank you Thor." I said as I hugged the book to my chest tightly.

* * *

~Birdie's POV~

"Who wants coffee?" A voice called out from the door. I lifted my head from the tablet to see Sweetheart handing a cup of coffee to both Doctor Banner and Tony Stark.

"Want one Birdie?" Sweetheart asked with a smile as she held a cup out to me.

"White with one sugar, low fat milk. That's how you have it isn't it?" She asked with a bright smile. I blinked a few times before taking the cup with a small nod.

"T-thanks." I mumbled before taking a sip.

"So Birdie, tell me, what's with the stuttering? Hm?" The millionaire asked with a grin. I turned my gaze from the coffee cup in my hand to the man.

"W-why?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"Well I don't think I've heard you not stutter?" Tony said with a thoughtful look.

"Stört es Sie? (Does it bother you?)" I replied in German before taking a sip of my drink. A look of confusion crossed the millionaire's face.

"She asked if it bothered you." Sweetheart called out from across the room as she typed away on a computer.

"Well a little." Tony said with a shrug. I blinked a few times in surprise.

"Just ignore him Birdie." Doctor Banner called out. I turned to look at him confused.

"Warum? (Why?)" I questioned the good Doctor.

"Pardon." Doctor Banner said confused. I blinked a few times before blushing.

"She asked why. I'm not sure who too." Sweetheart said confused. I blushed and shook my head, turning my attention to the tablet.

"Now Birdie," A voice called out before the tablet in my hand was taken from me. "Don't think you can escape this conversation by returning back to work." I frowned as I looked up to see Tony holding my tablet in his hands.

"Now tell me why you stutter so bad?" I stared at Tony before sighing and placing my cup down.

"B-being a t-test sub-subject d-does that t-to you." I mumbled before reaching out and grabbing the tablet from his hands. I smiled slightly when he let me take it.  
"What do you mean by 'being a test subject'?" Doctor Banner asked, I tilted my head to the side.

"Ich meinte, was ich sage. (I meant what I say.)" I replied softly.

"What? Speak English woman." Tony said with a frown.

"Drop the subject then." Sweetheart called out. Tony blinked a few times and turned to face the maroon haired woman.

"What?" Tony questioned his assistant.

"Because Birdie doesn't want to talk about it." Sweetheart scolded.

"How do you know that?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Why do you think?" The woman said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"When were you a test subject?" Doctor Banner voice called out over the pairing fighting on the other side of the room. I bite my lip and looked at the Doctor.

"Nicht lange, nachdem sich der Unfall ereignete. (Not long after the accident happened.)" I replied, not releasing till I finished speaking that I had spoken in German. I sighed and ran a hand over my face.

"Pardon?" Doctor Banner said with a small smile.

"A-after the… ac-accident." I mumbled softly in English.

"I see." Doctor Banner said with a frown.

"Y-yeah." I mumbled with a sigh.

"Why are you defending Birdie anyway? Not like you've been in her position." Tony called out loudly. The room went quiet as Sweetheart stood there in shock.

"I have been in her position. I have been a test subject, or did you forget?" Sweetheart asked with a raised eyebrow. "Don't answer that." The maroon haired woman continued before spinning around on her heels and storming out of the room.

"Well fuck." Tony mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. I sat there a moment before sighing.

"H-here." I said, handing the tablet I was working on over to Doctor Banner. Doctor Banner took it with a confused look before scanning over what I had been working on.

"That's it." Doctor Banner mumbled to himself before walking over to his computer again, mumbling something under his breath. I got off my chair and walked over to Tony.

"Do y-you want m-me to t-talk t-to her?" I asked the black haired man. Tony stared at me for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'll go." He said before walking out the door Sweetheart had stormed out of no long ago. I stood there a moment before shrugging my shoulders. I grabbed my cup of coffee and headed over to Doctor Banner.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" The doctor mumbled to himself as he edited a few things.

"What?" I asked softly, smiling happily when I didn't stutter.

"Think of the element that could hold so much energy in it. It would need to be a combination of a number of different human elements, or would be close to a number of different human elements. So if you knew how each human element reacted to large amounts of power, you could roughly figure out how much energy, or gamma radiation is released. Then all you would need to do is tune all the spectrometers to search for that amount of gamma radiation. You're a genius Birdie." Doctor Banner said with a bright smile. I smiled in return.

"Danke. (Thank you)" I replied. Doctor Banner stared at me for a moment, the smile not leaving his face.

"I'm guessing that means thank you." He said and I laughed lightly and nodded my head.

"Yes." He turned backed to the computer.

"You have a beautiful voice when you don't stutter." I blinked a few times before blushing madly.

"T-thanks." I mumbled before lifting my cup to my lips and taking a sip.


	11. First Kiss, Candy Land and Not Armour

Small warning now. There is a small amount of swearing involved in this chapter

* * *

~Sweetheart's POV~

"Stubborn asshole." I swore under my breath as I stormed towards a group of agents.

'_Move.' _I demanded in my head and watched all the agents move to the side.

"Arrogant man whore." I said, continuing my rant over the man I was head over heels in love with. I threw open a door and stepped inside the room. The first thing I noticed was that it was a training room, the second thing I noticed about the room was that everyone in it had stopped what they were doing to stare at me.

'_Get out.' _I ordered in my head and watched as everyone in the room quickly left the room. When the last person left the room, I locked the door and walked over to an abandoned punching bag.

"Little prick." I swore as I punched the bag as hard as I can. I ignored the stinging on my fist and continued to punch the defenceless bag while cursing the man I couldn't help but love. After a few minutes, I stopped punching the bag and looked at my hands. The skin was red and stung badly. I huffed and turned around. I scanned the room and let a grin spread across my face when I spotted a number of treadmills lined up against the far wall. I quickly moved towards them and jumped on one. I set the speed at a fairly high rate and just ran. I didn't forces on anything but putting one foot in front of the other. I was so forced I didn't even hear the door unlock and slide open, or someone walk into the room and towards me.

"Did I upset you that much?" A voice called out, I frowned and turned the speed up.

"Does it matter?" I panted out, trying to sound as annoyed as I could while breathing heavily.

"Sweetheart." Tony's voice whined as he moved to stand in front of the machine. "Talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about." I mumbled as I stared above his head. One foot in front of the other. One foot in front of the other.

"Then why are your hands bright red? Why are you sprinting on a treadmill?" I stared in front of me as I ran, making no reply or even making a move to stop the machine I was on. Tony sighed and turned the machine off, much to my annoyance.

"Tony." I panted out in angry, before reaching out to turn the machine on again. Tony quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me off the treadmill.

"Talk to me." He whispered softly as he held my hands in his. My brain went blank for a moment; I stood there breathing deeply with Tony's face inches from my own. I could feel his breath on my face. I closed my eyes and pulled away from him.

"Leave." I said softly as I walked across the room towards the weights.

"No." Tony replied childishly as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Not till you talk to me."

"There isn't anything to talk about." I said with a growl, pulling my hot, sweaty body away from his.

"Then why are you upset?" He questioned with a smirk.

"I'm not upset." I growled and stomped one of my feet in the ground. Tony raised an eyebrow, his smirk growing.

"Well it seems that way to me." I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself. "Tell me what's wrong." He said softly as he grabbed a strand of my hair and tucked it behind me ear. That's when I snapped.

"You want to know what's wrong, Tony? Well maybe if you opened your god damn eyes and looked around you would see. You're an ass. No, you're more than an ass, a man whore, a prick, a god damn heart breaker. And god damn it, I still love you. No matter how much I want to hate you. No matter how much I feel like strangling you and every single bimbo you bring home. I can't stop loving you. I've flirted with you for so long and you have never even battered an eyelid my way. Do you know how annoying that is? Being in love with your boss, your best friend, your-" I was cut off mid-sentence when a pair of lips collided with mine.

"You should have told me soon." Tony whispered as he pulled away from me.

"You're still an ass." I mumbled only for his lips to find mine again.

* * *

Birdie hummed softly to herself as she worked away on a tablet, not noticing the occasional looks the Doctor Banner casted her way. Sweetheart stood beside Tony, mumbling things in a soft tone about an energy reading. Sometimes the millionaire would mumble something in reply, a soft smile on his face. The quiet between the four geniuses was strange but not awkward. Doctor Banner was the first to break the silence between the four geniuses

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process." He said with a frown as he scanned over the spear. Birdie looked up from her tablet and frowned. She got to her feet and walked towards the Doctor. She stopped beside him and looked over everything he had noted down.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops." Tony called out as he typed a few things into his computer before walked towards the two Doctor's. Sweetheart stood stayed beside the computer, reading over what the millionaire had done. Doctor Banner chuckled lightly before replying.

"All I packed was a tooth brush." Doctor Banner said with a smile. Sweetheart raised an eyebrow towards Birdie who blushed lightly.

"I p-packed a h-hair-hairbrush." She said with a shy smile.

"You know, you two should come by Stark Towers sometime. Top ten floors, all R and D. You'd both love it, it's candy land." Tony said with a bright smile. Birdie blinked a few times before frowning.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem." Doctor Banner said with a small smile. Tony turned his attention to Birdie, who shook her head.

"I ac-accidently k-killed fifty-th-three people l-last time I w-was in N-New Y-York." Birdie stuttered out, turning her full attention to the tablet in her hands, trying to ignore the looks she was receiving from the other three people in the room.

"How many?" Tony asked the woman in shock.

"Tony." Sweetheart's voice called out in warning.

"Dreiundfünfzig. (Fifty-three.)" Birdie said with a sad smile.

"How the hell did you accomplish that?" Tony asked confused. Birdie chuckled dryly and shook her head. "Anyway, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises. No innocent people." Tony said before poking Doctor Banner with an electrical rod he had picked up before quickly turning his aim to Birdie and poking the woman. Doctor Banner cried out in surprise and pain. Birdie jumped slightly as Doctor Banner called out but didn't respond at all when she was poked. Tony stared at the two of them closely for raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing?" Tony asked in surprise. Both Doctor Banner and Birdie looked at Tony in confusion as two people entered the room.

"Hey! Are you nuts?" Captain Rogers voice called out to Tony annoyed. Zilla stood behind the Captain with a smirk on her face.

"Jury's out. Nothing? You both really have a lid on it, don't you? What are your secrets? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Hot spring membership? Huge bag of weed?" The millionaire questioned the two Doctor who stared at him confused.

"Is everything a joke to you?" The Captain asked with a frown.

"Funny things are." Tony replied with a small smile. Zilla walked over to Birdie and gave the quiet woman a small smile. The black haired woman shifted the two large cases on her back so she could glance over Birdie's shoulder and see what she was doing.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor's." Captain Rogers said annoyed. Zilla sent the Captain a small warning glare, which the Captain must have received cause he shifted on his feet somewhat nervously.

"No, it… it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Doctor Banner said glancing over at Tony at the last part. Doctor Banner then sent a glance towards Zilla, which made the mysterious woman, mumbled something under her breath and stop glaring at the Captain.

"P-pointy things d-don't bother m-me. Neither d-do h-hot things and thi-things that con-conduct electricity." Birdie stuttered out to the Captain with a small smiled.

"And why is that?" Tony asked with a tilt of his head.

"Metal." Birdie spoke in German, knowing that the English and German word was very similar.

"You're both tiptoeing. You need to strut." Tony said pointing towards both the Doctor's. Birdie raised an eyebrow.  
"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." Captain Rogers said with a frown.

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before?" Tony questioned the man as he picked up a silver bag containing blueberries.

"What isn't he telling us? We can't do the equation unless we have all the variables." Sweetheart continued for Tony as she stepped up beside the Captain. Captain Rogers nodded towards Sweetheart, giving her a small smile before turning back to Tony.

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Captain Rogers asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's _the_ spy. His secrets have secrets." The millionaire said as he popped some blueberries into his mouth. "It's bugging them too, isn't it?" Tony said pointing towards Doctor Banner and Birdie.

"Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and..." Doctor Banner said waving his hand around where he was sitting.

"W-we're j-just f-finding the c-cube." Birdie stuttered out with a frown.

"Doctor's?" Captain America said with a raised eyebrow. Doctor Banner sighed before taking his glasses off.

"'A warm light for all mankind to share', Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." A frown appeared on Sweetheart's face.

"I heard it." Captain Rogers said with a nod.

"It was meant for Stark." Zilla's voice called out. Everyone turned to look at the black haired woman.

"Yeah, I think that was meant for you." Bruce agreed with Zilla. Tony held his packet of blueberries towards Doctor Banner. The Doctor hesitated for a moment before grabbing a few. Tony then held the packet towards Zilla and Birdie.

"E-even if Barton d-didn't tell L-Loki about the t-tower, i-it was st-still all ov-over the n-news." Birdie stuttered out.

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly...building in New York?" Captain Rogers said confused. Ignoring the look Tony gave him.

"It's powered by Stark Reactors, self-sustaining energy source." Doctor Banner said as he glanced towards Birdie.

"That bu-building wou-would run it-itself for w-what, a ye-year?" Birdie questioned Tony.

"That's just the prototype." Sweetheart said with a smile.

"I'm kind of the only name in the clean energy right now." Tony explained to Captain Rogers with a bright smile.

"So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project?" Doctor Banner questioned the Captain Rogers.

"W-what are th-they doing i-in the en-energy bus-business in the fir-first p-place?" Birdie called out confused.

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programme finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files." Tony said as he pulled out a small hand held device from his pocket.

"What did you just say?" Zilla questioned the millionaire confused.

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge." Tony said with a large grin.

"In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever tried to hide." Sweetheart said, sharing the grin her boss held.  
"Blueberry?" Tony said, offering Captain Rogers a blueberry.  
"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?" Captain Rogers said with a frown.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence?" Sweetheart called out with a raised eyebrow.

"Historically not awesome." Tony said with a blank look.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them." The room went quiet as every pair of eyed stared at the Captain. But the quiet didn't last long.

"Following is not really my style." Tony said simple as he popped some more blueberries in his mouth.  
"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve said with a raised eyebrow.

"Out of the people in this room, which one is; a) wearing a spangly outfit, and b) not of use?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Zilla." Sweetheart called out. The black haired woman raised an eyebrow.

"I don't wear spangly." Was the black haired woman's reply.

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Doctor Banner questioned the Captain. Captain Rogers stood there a moment looking between all the people in the room.

"Just find the cube." Steve said as he turned around and headed for the door.

"Wait up Steve." Zilla said with a sigh, standing up and sending a smile towards Doctor Banner before chasing after Captain Rogers, who had left the room.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice. And Zilla, following him around like a lost puppy. Is she head over heels for him or something?" Tony huffed after the two super humans that had left the room as he typed away on a screen.

"The guy's not wrong about Loki, he does have the jump on us." Doctor Banner said with a frown, ignoring all Tony's comments on his ex-lover as he edited some more information.  
"What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit." Sweetheart said with a snort as she leant against the table Birdie was now sitting on. Tony walked across to the large computer type thing he had brought with him.

"It's gonna blow up in his face, and we're gonna be there when it does." Tony said with a large grin.

"And I'll read all about it." Doctor Banner said as he sent something across to the computer Tony was standing in front of. The two women in the room watched the Doctor and millionaire talked quietly.  
"Uh-huh. Or you'll be suiting up like the rest of us." Tony said as he opened the thing the Doctor had just sent him.

"Ah you see. I don't get a suit of armour. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare." The Doctor said softly with a sad tone in his voice.

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart. This stops it." Tony said, tapping the ring of light that was seeable through his shirt. "This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armour. It's a terrible privilege."

"I have the ability to read people's minds but it isn't the simple. I always have other people's thoughts and feeling running through your head. To always know what everyone around you is thinking. To find things out you never want to know or need to know. Having a power you can never turn off. I have to have sleeping pills to fall asleep cause my brain never slows down, never rests." Sweetheart called out, Birdie stared at everyone in the room for a moment, deciding if she should speak or not. After a moment, the silvery blonde shook her head and remained silent.

"But you two can control it." Doctor Banner said pointing.

"Because we learned how." Tony challenged the Doctor.

"It's different." Doctor Banner said with a shake of his head.

"I've read all about your accident Doctor. That much gammar exposure should have killed you." Sweetheart said with a frown as she got up and walked towards the two males.  
"So you're saying that the Hulk, the other guy, saved my life? That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Save it for what?" Doctor Banner said, glaring at Sweetheart.

"I guess we'll find out." Tony said as he wrapped a protective hand around Sweetheart's waist and pulled her close to his chest.

"You may not enjoy that." Doctor Banner said turning back to his work.

"You just might." The millionaire said as he pulled Sweetheart back over to his computer. Birdie sat to the side, looking between the two groups before sighing.

"I have m-metal moving my bo-body at all t-times. At the s-start I couldn't con-control it. I k-killed so many peo-people. But a-after ma-many failed at-attempts of k-killing my-myself be-because I couldn't d-deal with the nu-number of peo-people I killed, I t-trained my-myself. I t-taught my-myself how to con-control my b-beast. It w-wasn't easy a-and even n-now, I h-have barely lit-little control o-over it. B-but now I c-can lower the num-number of peo-people I k-kill when I l-lose con-control." Birdie called out from across the room before standing up and heading for the door. "L-learning to con-control a b-beast isn't easy Doctor, b-but it's poss-possible." The silvery blonde stuttered out before exiting the room, leaving the other three people in the room speechless.


	12. Sneaking Around and Painful Feeling

~Zilla's POV~

I walked out of the room after Steve and sighed when I saw he had moved out of the doorway. I let the door shut behind me before noticing he wasn't looking at me but behind me. After a moment, his eyes moved to meet mine.

"Head to the-" I frowned and crossed my arms across my chest.

"I'm coming with you." I mumbled, cutting him off. He sat there a moment before sighing and nodding his head.

"Fine." We stood there a moment before a smile appeared on both our faces.

"Lead the way." I said, biting my tongue to hold back the word I wanted to say at the end of that sentence. He nodded his head and started walking. I looked around for a moment before silently following Steve. We walked quickly and quietly down hallways before coming to a stop in front of a door. I raised an eyebrow as Steve looked around and grabbed hold of the door.

"Why this one?" I questioned the blonde confused.

"It's locked." He grunted. I rolled my eyes before closes my eyes and allowing the shadows to collected me and transport me to the other side of the door. I turned around to face the door and watched with a smirk as Steve broken opened the door and looked over his shoulder. He blinked a few times in confusion before opening the door farther and sliding in. He blinked a few times when he spotted me and turned to look over his shoulder.

"How did you…" He mumbled before shaking his head. "I don't want to know." He said as he looked around. I shrugged my shoulders and began looking around myself. I walked further into the room, readjusting my hold on my cases. I span around when I heard something behind me, only to see no one. I frowned confused and looked around. I heard something above me this time and looked up to see Steve walking overhead. I raised an eyebrow confused.

"What the hell." I mumbled before letting the shadows transport me behind Steve. The super solider span around and almost threw a punch till he saw it was me. We stared at each other for a moment before cracking a grin.

"Surprise seeing you here." I said, Steve chuckled lightly and shook his head before looking around us.

"Come on." I nodded my head and followed after him silently. We moved quickly through rooms, sometimes moving up or down a level, depending on if we saw something. We were running down a path when something caught my eye.

"Steve." I hissed out softly. The solider stopped and turned to look at me. I pointed to a level below before, jumping over the edge and landing lightly on my feet on the ground at least 5 metres below us. I stood up and turned to look at Steve. The blonde super solider was standing there watching me. I raised an eyebrow and he shook his head before jumping down. He landed gracefully but rather loudly. We both froze and looked around. When nothing happened after a moment, we both let out a breath.

"What did you want to look at?" He whispered softly. I froze a moment, finally noticing how close he was. I took a few deep breaths before taking a step away from him and towards the large cases that had caught my attention.

"These are different from the rest." Steve frowned before looking around at all the other cases. He frowned before walking towards the cases in front of me. He looked around once before opening it. My eyes widened at what I saw in the case. I looked at Steve who was frowning deeply.

"What the hell is this?" I hissed out.

"That's what I want to know." Steve said before looking around once more before lifting the object out of the case.

"Let's go." I blinked a few times before raising an eyebrow.

"What? With that?" I questioned the man confused. Steve nodded his head.

"Let's go." He said before jumping back up towards the path he had been on before. I stood there a moment before readjusting the cases on my back before allowing the shadows to transport me upwards again.

* * *

~Book's POV~

I sat perched on a table with a book in my hand. The Thor, the god of thunder, sat next to me in a chair staring at the window. After giving the god a small tour of the ship we retreated to the bridge where the god sat himself down and stared out the window. Not wanting to break his concentration, I sat myself down in the table beside him and started reading.

"Lady Book." I looked up from the book in my hand to see Thor looking at me with a worried look on his face. "May I ask you a question?" I raised an eyebrow as I shut the book and rested it in my lap.

"Of course Thor." I said with a small smile.

"Do you know what happened to Jane Foster?" He questioned me. I was quiet for a moment before I grabbed the book off my lap and stood up.

"I think so. But it's always good to double check though." I said, walking over to a spare computer and logging in quickly. I typed in a few things before Jane Foster's profile appeared on the screen. I went to turn around to talk to the god, only to notice he was leaning over my shoulder.

"When Doctor Selvig was taken, Jane Foster was moved. There is an excellent observatory in Traunsee. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She is safe there." I said with a smile.

"Are you sure of this?" I nodded my head.

"I was hidden there multiply times. And no matter how bad people wanted me, I was never found." The god stared at me for a while before nodding.

"Thank you Lady Book. It's no accident Loki taking Erik Selvig." Thor said with a frown. "I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Erik is a good man." I smiled sadly at Thor. I had only met Doctor Selvig a few times but he was a very good man. Honest and hardworking.

"He talked about you a lot. You, supposedly, change his life. Well you changed everything around here." I said with a shrug, tapping my book against my leg a few times before glancing towards the god.

"They were better as they were." I blinked a few times as this comment. "We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced, but we… we come here battling like Bilchsteim." I chuckled lightly.

"Like what?" A voice called out, I smiled as I span around in my chair and smiled at Agent Coulson.

"Bilchsteim. Haven't heard of them Coulson?" I asked with a large smirk. Both man gave me a confused look, strangely enough, for different reasons.

"Bilchsteim. You know; huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have those?" Thor questioned Agent Coulson confused.

"Don't think so." Agent Coulson said shaking his head, sparing a glance towards me. I nodded my head.

"Not here." I agreed.

"They are repulsive, and they trample everything in their path." Thor said with a shiver. I stood up and walked over to the window. I stood in front of the glass, watching the clouds roll past. Knowing Thor would follow me over here. I turned and smiled when I saw him standing beside me with his arms across. "When I first came to earth, Loki's rage followed me here and your people paid the price. And now again. In my youth I courted war."

"War hasn't started yet. You think you can make Loki tell us what the Tesseract is?" A voice called out from above us. I raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the voice. My reply quickly disappeared when I saw it was Director Fury.

"I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craves, it's vengeance upon me. There's no pain that would prise his need from him." The god said, not bothering to look at the Director.

"Many men think that, until the pain stops." I mumbled softly as Director Fury walked towards us.  
"What are you asking me to do?" Thor asked, glancing in my direction.

"I'm asking, what are you prepared to do?" Director Fury asked as he stood in front of the god.

"Loki is a prisoner." Thor said with a frown.

"Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?" Director Fury asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He does give you that feeling doesn't he?" I said as I bend down and tapped the bottom of the glass with my book. There was a moment of silence as the three men looked at me.

"He has something planned. Something that is already in action. I'm just wondering how long till it affects us." I said before glancing over my shoulder. Director Fury glared down at me. "That's just what I'm thinking." I said with a shrug before turning back to the window.

"She's right." Agent Coulson said with a nod before I heard his retreating footsteps blend into the rest of the noise in the room.

"Book." I turned to look at Director Fury. "Keep doing what you're doing." He said before walking off. I raised an eyebrow towards the man's retreating form before shrugging my shoulders.

"Lady Book, do you truly believe my brother has something planned?" Thor asked me with a frown. I looked at him for a while before nodding.

"Yes I do." I said softly. Thor stared at me for a while before nodding his head. "Sorry."

"For what?" The god asked confused.

"About your brother. He means so much to you but he hurts you at the same time. It must be painful." I said with a shrug. Thor stared at me for a long moment before nodding.

"Yes." Was the only thing he said before he continued to stare out the window once again.


	13. Monsssssssster

~Serpent's POV~

"Hey Widow." I called out towards Natasha as she headed down a hallway. The red haired woman paused and looked over her shoulder at me.

"Serpent. Where's Book?" Natasha asked me confused.

"Off flirting with a god." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Hopeless." Natasha said with a large smirk.

"Mind if I join your game of mind games." The smirk on Natasha's face disappeared and she stared at me.

"Pardon?" She questioned me.

"Mind if I help you figure out what Loki is planning." Natasha continued to stare at me for a moment before shrugging.

"Why not." I grinned happily.

"Now before we go play, how's everything going with Agent Leonid?" I asked with a smirk. Natasha blushed lightly and started walking.

"Who?" She said, not looking at me. I grinned.

"Kirill Leonid. Your boyfriend." I asked happily. After a moment the ex-Russian sighed.

"Good." She mumbled, I chuckled lightly to myself.

"How did you figure it out?" She questioned, shotting a glare my way.

"Clint was always saying how happy you looked around him." I said with a shrug.

"Clint did?" The red haired woman said in surprise.

"Yeah. He always felt bad for dating other women when you were his partner. He thought that cause you two are partners that he should only date you." I said with a shrug, remembering the multiply different conventions I had hate with him about dating.

"Hopeless." Natasha said with a roll of her eyes. I chuckled lightly and nodded.

"That he is." I agreed.

"How is everything between you two?" She asked as we past a group of junior Agents.

"We were okay. I wouldn't say dating, I have a feeling he would dump me the next time we went out together." I said with a shrug.

"What makes you say that?" Natasha asked with a slight tilt of her head. I was silent for a moment before sighing.

"That is just how it has always been. Not many want to date me when they see the real me." I mumbled with a sad smile.

"The real you?" Natasha questioned. I chuckled lightly.

"Yes. How I really look. Kinda creepy if I do say so myself. Surprisingly Clint didn't scream or faint or… well react in anyway when he saw it." I said as I scratched the side of my head, trying to remember how the male had reacted when I had accidently let my guard down for a second.

"You sure he wasn't going to ask you to date him next time?" She questioned with a smirk. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's hope there is a next time." Both women stared a look before pausing outside a door.

"You ready?" Natasha asked me. I took a deep breath as I bent my fingers all the way back so they touched the back of my hand. I ignoring Natasha's shiver as she watched the unnatural movement of my fingers.

"Yep." Natasha took a deep breath before silently opening the door. She walked into the room with no sound at all and stopping a few metres short of the cage. I moved into the room behind her, but stopping behind her, closer to the control panel. I watched the god pace back and forwards for a moment before he paused and turned to face Natasha.

"There's not many people that can sneak up on me." He said with a large smirk on his face. He's smirk faulted for a second when he's eyes landed on me before it grew bigger.

"But you figured I'd come." Natasha asked blankly.

"After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate." Loki said, the large smirk never leaving his face.

"We want to know what you've done to Agent Barton." I called out, turning the god's attention to me.

"I'd say I've expanded his mind." Loki said, still smirking.  
"And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?" Natasha asked as she moved closer to the cage, stopping a few feet away from it and crossing her arms. I stood there, clenched my hands together. It was getting to me, god damn it, this was getting to me and I had barely been in the room a minute.

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff? Or is it you, Agent Drake, that is in love?" Loki asked with a small chuckle.  
"Love is for children. I owe him a debt." Natasha said before I could snap something towards the god.

"Tell me." Loki said as he took a seat, his smirk still on his face.  
"Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh...well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skillset. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call." Natasha said as she sat down. I could already see what she was playing at.

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" The god asked with his ever-present smirk.

"Not let you out." Natasha said with a shrug.  
"Ah, no. But I like this." The god said laughing evilly. "Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man? What about you Agent Drake? Would you bargain for one man? For Agent Barton?" The god asked me, I chuckled lightly.

"Regime's fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian, or I was." Natasha said, turning the god's attention, once again, away from me.

"And what are you now?" The god asked, sparing looks in my direction as he spoke.

"It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out." Natasha said, standing up again, blocking my short form from the god.

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakoff's daughter? Sao Paulo? The hospital file? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away." The god said, I watched in the reflection of the glass as Natasha's breathing and heart rate sped up. "I won't touch Barton! Not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams I'll split his skull!" The god said, hitting the glass once as he spoke. Natasha turned her back towards the god and closed her eyes. "This is my bargain, you mewling quim!" I stood there, staring at Natasha. She was half faking her reaction. The weeping sounds she was making were half real.

"You're a monster." She said in a shaking breath. The god chuckled dryly but said nothing. I saw Natasha frowned and curse herself in defeat. I took a deep breath and stepped past her.

"Your right Agent Romanoff, he is a monster." I said with a smirk.

"Do you really believe that Agent Drake? That is your name isn't it?" He asked with a look of amusement. "I've heard so much about you. Agent Barton said that you were very, what was the word he used, fond? Head-over-heels? In love? With him." The god asked, his smirking growing larger. I chuckled lightly and shook my head.

"Did he tell you everything about me Loki?" The god laughed loudly at my question.

"Of course." He said, I chuckled lightly before allowing myself to lose control. My pale skin disappeared in second and replaced itself with all different shades of green scales. My hair went from its normal short brown form to brown coloured spikes pointing in every direction. Bright green slitted eyes looked at Loki. The god eyes widened and a smirked as I brought a hand to my chin and tapped my long sharped nails against my chin.

"I think you lying." I said before poking my tongue out, allowing the god to see my long forked tongue. Natasha span around to stared at me but didn't react in anyway, which surprise me. She was reacting in the same way Clint had.

"Interesting." The god mumbled as he stared at me. I chuckled and stepped towards him, he's eyes stared at my scales which changed colour as I moved.

"Do you really think Agent Barton could ever love someone like you?" He asked as he leant an arm against the glass. "Someone so hideous?" He said with a laugh.

"I'm not hideoussssssss." I hissed with a chuckle. "I'm different."

"Who told you that? Your parents?" He said with a dry laugh. "Your parents are wrong. You're just a beast, a monster."

"I never knew my parentssssssss. My teacher, my mentor, told me that. And he lookssssss a lot like me in some waysssssss. Big, furry and blue." I hissed with a smirk, letting my fork tongue to poke out. I chuckled lightly at the raised eyebrow the got gave me. "And I think your more of a monsssssssster then anyone elsssssse on this sssssssssship, anyone elsssssssse on this plant." I hissed at the man, stepping closer to the glass cage.

"Oh, no my dear. I'm not monster. You brought the monsters." He said with a smirk.

"Banner and Birdie, huh?" I said as I returned to normal.

"Banner and Erskine? That's your play?" Natasha said turning around to face the two of us. Loki blinked a few times in confusion.

"What?" The god asked as he continued to look between the two of us.

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk and the Metal Angel. Keep Banner and Erskine in the lab, I'm on my way. Send the others as well." Natasha said into her earpiece. I chuckled lightly and tapped the glass.

"Thank you for your cooperation, you usssselessssssssssssssssss god." I hissed, allowing my fork tongue to poke out for another moment before I followed Natasha out of the room. As the door shut behind me, I ran a hand through my hair.

"So that's the real you." Natasha said, I looked up and our eyes locked. I gave a sad smile.

"Yeah. The real me." I mumbled before walking past the red haired woman.

"Why would anyone be scared of that?" Natasha called out from behind me. I froze and turned around to look at her. Confusion written across my face.

"Why? Cause I'm a pretty much a walking, talking reptile." I pointed out confused.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. works with all of strange people, why should it fear one of its own?" Natasha said before walking past me.

"Come on now." I stood there a moment, processing what the red haired woman had said. I turned around to look at the woman.

"I wonder what you would say about my mentor." I mumbled before walking towards the lab at a quick pace with Natasha right beside me.


	14. Hitting Below the Belt

~Sweetheart's POV~

I sat beside Tony, a large smirk on my face as Tony played around in S.H.E.I.L.D.'s database. Doctor Banner sat on the other side of Tony, while Doctor Erskine stood behind Doctor Banner, quietly watching the screen.

'_Damn that Tony.' _I heard someone think and I groaned out loud, already knowing who it was. Tony looked at me with a raised eyebrow as the door opened and Nick Fury walked into the room.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury growled as he walked towards us.

"We were kind of wondering the same thing about you." I said as I got to my feet and crossed my arms across my chest.

'_Great. Just Great.' _Fury said in his head, the look of annoyance written across his face  
"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Fury said glaring at me.

"We are, the models locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit," Doctor Banner said with a smirk, pointing towards the computer scanning the globe. "We'll have the location within half a mile."

"And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss." Tony said as he turned to look at the screen in front of him.

'_Phase 2?' _Tony thought confused.

"But what is Phase 2?" I questioned the man, smirking as the man's head reeled giving me all the answers I needed. The door opened and Steve stormed into the room holding something, he slammed the object down onto the table as Zilla appeared next to him suddenly without warning.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD used the cube to make weapons." Zilla said with a frown as she pushed the hood of her cloak down.

"Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for us." Steve said, a pointed look at Tony as he rested his hands on his hips.

"Zilla, Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're-" Fury said walking over to the weapon and placing a hand on it while he talked.

"I'm sorry, Nick." Tony said cutting the man off, "What were you lying?" Tony said as he span the screen in front of him around. I blinked a few times as I saw multiply different views of the screen from most people in the room.  
"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve said with a small shake of his head. The other door in the room opened and Thor, Natasha, Caitlyn and Rianon walked in.

"D-did you kn-know about t-this?" Birdie called out with a frown. Finally drawing attention to herself. I turned my head to look at her only to see her eyes focused on Caitlyn and Rianon.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctors?" Natasha said as she looked between the two doctors.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed." Bruce said with a small nod.  
"Of course you were pretty well removed Robert. You hate getting close to people." Zilla huffed as she crossed her arms.

"I got close to you." The doctor called back. I raised an eyebrow.

"But then pulled away at the last minute." Zilla said with a frown.

"R-remove my-myself? W-why? What h-have I do-done? N-nothing last t-time I c-checked? I w-want to k-know what a-all t-this is a-about." Birdie stuttered out, annoyance well hinted in her tone. "Isotta Atem. Atem. (Breath Isotta. Breath.)" The German woman mumbled to herself taking deep breaths.

"Loki's manipulating you." Natasha said to both the Doctors.

"And you haven't been?" Zilla's said coldly, glaring at the Russian woman.

"He didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at him." Natasha growled.

"But you wish he did." I said, letting myself into the woman's head.

"I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." Bruce said as he glared at Natasha before turning to Zilla. "You stay out of this."

"Sorry for caring so much." Zilla huffed annoyed.

"I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Bruce said grabbing the screen and pointing at it.

"That's what most people are thinking, Doctor." I said glancing around the room. I reserved a few glares but nothing was said. Fury looked around the room before sighing.

"Because of him." Fury said, pointing a finger at the god.

"Me?" Thor said surprised.

"Him?" Book said at the same time as the god. Surprised.

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned." Fury said turning around slowly to look at all of us as he talked.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor voice called out loudly.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled." I frowned in annoyance as I watched Fury once again turn around to face each of us.  
"You only just learnt that? Really? Is S.H.E.I.L.D. that slow? I know other organisations that figured that out _years_ ago." Zilla snorted out, catching everyone's attention. "Do you really think he is the first god to come to earth? Of course he isn't. Far from." The mysterious woman said as she readjusted the cases on her back. I stared at her hands for a moment which were gripping the straps holding her cases onto her back tightly.

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve said, ignoring the cloaked woman.

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor said pointing towards the ground in growing anger.

"A higher form of war?" I called out in confusion. "We are no were ready for a higher form of war."

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Birdie slammed her hands down on a table.

"A nuclear deterrent." She hissed out without stuttering, much to everyone's surprise. I could see movement under her skin, which made me shiver.

"Cause that always calms everything right down." Tony said with a raised eyebrow.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury asked blankly.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep-" Steve started before Tony cut him off.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" Tony asked annoyed looking between Steve and Fury.

"That's what I'd like to know." I called out moving towards the three men.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve asked, taking a step closer to the man.

"Isn't that a little cold captain?" Zilla asked the man in surprise.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought that same thing." Book said with a frown.

"You're as human as the rest of them." Zilla pointed out blankly.

"And you're saying you're not human?" Book replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? You just figured that out? I'm a demi-god. Half a god. And you're just figuring this out?" The room went quiet for a moment, staring at Zilla. The red eyed woman was half god. That explained a lot. Like how I could only get so far into her mind, how she was so powerful and how she can understand everything Thor is saying.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury asked, ignoring the two women.

"I bet you would if you could." Serpent said with a roll of her eyes. The room was then filled with arguing, I rubbed my head in annoyance. There was too many thoughts running through everyone's head.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor said with a small smirk.

"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're...we're a time-bomb." Bruce said, stuttering slightly over his words.

"Calm down Robert. Deep breaths." Zilla called out softly, walking over to the man. I saw Bruce take a few deep breaths like Zilla asked.

"You need to step away. Along with you." I wanted to slap Fury then as he looked between the two doctors. Bruce stopped breathing deeply to glaring at the man.

"Leave the man be." Zilla snapped over her shoulder as she grabbing Bruce faces and mumbled something softly to him. I watch the pair for a moment, Zilla spoke softly to Bruce, reminding him of breath and to focus on her. She seemed to know what she was doing.

"Why shouldn't they guy let off a little steam?" Tony called out, causing me to turn my head to the so called 'ex-lovers' just in time to see Tony place his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Cause it's dangerous." Book snapped at Tony. I rubbed my head, I was not use to this.  
"You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve said annoyance, pushing Tony's hand off his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." I rolled my eyes and walked in the middle of both of them.

"Break it up." I said putting a hand on each man's chest and pushing. Steve easily pushed my hand away. Tony glared at him as he grabbed me and pulled me close to his chest.

"I thought you were taught never to hit a woman." Tony asked as he hugged me to his chest.

"And I thought you were taught too." Steve pretty much growled.

"Gentleman." I called out in annoyance, only to once again be ignored.  
"Yeah, big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?" Steve asked as he walked around Tony and myself.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony said, turning to look Steve in the air. Most of the women in the room nodded their head in agreement to what Tony had just said.

"Don't forget alcoholic asshole." I said with a smirk. There was a moment of silence in the room before Tony shot a look my way.

"Shut up Sweetheart." Tony said, I rolled my eyes in reply.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Steve said with a small smirk on his face. I frowned and tried to break out of Tony's grip. When I couldn't I sighed softly and transported in between the two man again.

"Gentleman please." I called out again, shooting a glare at both of them.

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony said with a blank face. Steve glanced around the room, Zilla was whispering to Bruce, keeping his calm and making sure all his attention was on her. I swear I saw her kiss him a second ago out of the corner of my eyes but I wasn't sure, if she had Bruce's mind wasn't focusing on it. I was somehow unable to get into Bruce's mind, like Zilla had put up wall in Bruce's head to stop me. Birdie stood a few feet away from the pair, gripping a table with such power I could easily see dents in it. She stood glaring at everyone in annoyance. Barely hanging on to what little hold she had. Book gripped a book tightly in her hands that she held to her chest, while Serpent had both hers ready to draw knifes if need be. Thor stood there arms crossed watching the verbal fight, Natasha in much the same stance. Fury stood in the middle of us, glancing around the room every so often but was mainly focused on Steve and Tony, like everyone else.

"Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Steve said, allowing his smirk to grow a little more.

"Why can't the man cut the wire?" Serpent called out in annoyance. "I see no problems with cutting the wire. Stops stupid arguments like this." She continued.  
"A hero, like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle." Tony said as he stepped closer to Steve, ignoring my protests.

"And you're just a retard in tinfoil Tony. Only thing special about you, is that you were dumb enough to put the tinfoil on." Zilla said, letting go of Bruce's face to spin around and face the man. Tony looked taken aback by what Zilla had said.

"What about you Zilla? You're just a mysterious figure in the background. Walking in the shadows and hoping to never been seen." Serpent snapped at the red eyed woman.

"That's gold coming from you Serpent." I snapped out in annoyance. Serpent turned to look at me with wide eyes. "You hide who you really are, is that any different from hiding in the shadows?" I said walking towards the woman.

"What about you Willow? I bet the only reason you know Stark is because of your grandfather. The godfather of all mutants. You try so hard to live up to his reputation but you will never be anything compared to him." Serpent hissed at me. My eyes widened and I took a step back in surprise.

"How did you-" I began to ask before I was cut off.

"Your one to talk." Natasha snorted out.

"Shut up Romanoff." Book snapped at the Russian.

"Sie schweigen Book. (You shut up Book.)" A German voice called out. "You a freak. Your able to summon magical creatures out of a book, doesn't that just scream freak to you?" Birdie hissed out, no sign of stuttering anywhere.

"Put on the suite, let's go a few rounds." Steve's voice called out, stopping all talking from the girls.

"You people are so petty, and tiny." Thor said with a laugh.

"That they are." Zilla agreed.

"Yeah, this is a team." Bruce called out sarcastically.  
"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Doctor Banner and Doctor Erskine back to there-" Fury said before he was cut off.

"Where? You're renting my room." Bruce said annoyance.

"And my room would do nothing but get destroyed. Who builds a room out of metal and plans to put a metal user inside? Morons?" Birdie snorted out annoyance.  
"The cells were just-" Fury began before he was cut off again.

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know, I tried." The room went quiet and Zilla walked towards Bruce. The man shot her a glance and she froze and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"I got low, I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Bruce said, his breathing speeding up.

"Robert." Zilla whispered out softly, Bruce refused to look at the woman, but rather glared towards Natasha and Fury.

"Do you think you're the only one to get low?" Birdie snapped out in annoyance.  
"Robert, put the sceptre down." Zilla called out, everyone froze as Bruce looked at the sceptre he was holding in his hand. Before anything could be said the computer that was locating the Tesseract started going off.

"Sorry kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all." Bruce said as he put down the sceptre a walked over to the computer.

"Oh damn." Serpent said with a pout. I glared at her. There was already one smartass in the room, we didn't really need a second one. But Serpent seemed to think differently.

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor asked as he watched the Doctor closely.

"I can get there faster." Tony called out.

"I think I can." Book snapped at Tony in annoyance.

"I can get there faster than all of you." Birdie hissed out annoyed.

"Doubt that." Zilla huffed out.

"You think you can get there before me?" I questioned Zilla, who raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." I frowned.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Thor called out loudly.

"Are you calling me human?" Zilla snapped at the god.

"You may say your half god but I see no godly power in you." I raised an eyebrow. He mustn't have been shown Zilla's power because I would sure as hell call her a god.

"Let's see what you say after I tear you a new one." Zilla growled as she tugged on a strap that held one of her cases on her back.

"You're not going alone!" Steve said, I turned to see Steve grab Tony and stop him from leaving.

"You gonna stop me?" Tony asked, I moved towards the two of them.

"Gentleman, please." I said with a tired sigh.

"Put on the suit, let's find out." Steve said as he took a step closer to Tony, getting close to him.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Tony joked and I sighed softly.

"Put on the suit." Steve ordered Tony.

"Shut up. You're both pretty." I snapped out.

"Is there a problem?" Birdie called out, her voice not as angry as before. I turned around to see Bruce looked at the computer with wide eyes.

"You're kidding me." I groaned as I hacked into the man's head. That was the last thing I heard before something bright flashed under me and I was knocked off my feet and sending flying through the air. Everything went black before I could hit the ground.


	15. It Begins The Metal Angel vs Zilla

~Zilla's POV~

I hit the metal floor hard, rolled a few times before coming to a halt. I groaned slightly before getting to my feet. I swore when I noticed both my silver cases lying on the ground a few feet from me. The straps that held them to my back burnt or broken. I walked over to them and opened them both. I checked both swords before strapping them to my back and looked around. I heard another groan a few feet away from me. My head shot in the direction of the groan and I saw the all too familiar silvery blonde hair.

"Birdie?" I called out, moving towards the woman.

"Zu verlassen. (Leave)" She growled out in German making me pause mid step.

"Aber ich will nicht. (But I don't want to.)" I replied in German. I watched as metal started to cover her body.

"Verlassen Sie jetzt. (Leave now.)" She shouted at me. I frowned.

"No." I told the woman. My took a step back as two metal wings shot out of Birdie's back, sending fabric and blood into the air. I narrowed my eyes and sized Birdie up.

"Let's take this outside." Birdie's head shot up to look at me, her grey eyes stared bloody murder at me for a moment before a metal mask shot down over her face. "Yep outside." I mumbled with a nod. I allowed the shadows to drag me under before appearing behind the woman. I grabbed her arm before she could do anything and let the shadow drag us under. After a moment I let Birdie go and found myself falling through the air. I span around so I was facing the belly of the ship and let out a loud whistle. I heard a roar of rage before something hit me in the side. I swore loudly as I was sent spinning through the air.

"Hurry the hell up Anzelm." I shouted to the wind before I landed on something hard, the air was knocked out of me and it took me a moment to recover.

"Anzelm." I whispered softly as I felt the all too familiar feeling between my fingers. I threw one of my legs over his body and sat myself down comfortably on his back.

"How I've missed you." I said patted the large flying white wolf's head. Two bright blue eyes stared at me for a moment before a roar broke my train of thought.

"Move." I order the wolf I was sitting on. Anzelm jumped to the side, dodging an attack from Zilla. I pulled one of my swords free from its strap and held it in front of me.

"So tell my Anzelm, what the hell took so long?" I asked the wolf as I watched Birdie fly into the air and came to a halt. Her eyeless mask stared at me before it roared again and shot towards us. Anzelm whined something before jumping to the side again, dodging Birdie once again. I swung my sword as we moved past Birdie, smirking when I heard the all too familiar sound of metal colliding with metal. Anzelm slide across the air for a moment become coming to a stop. I looked around wildly, trying to figure out where Birdie was.

"Anzelm." I called out as I span the sword around in my hand. "Get ready." I said before something came flying towards us. Anzelm jumped to the side and growled, I blinked a few times as I noticed that object that had been flying towards us hadn't been Birdie, but I rather large metal spear.

"Oh great." I mumbled with a sigh. "Move Anzelm." I ordered the wolf that shot into the air.

"Sinful human." A cold voice whispered behind me before I was hit hard in the side by something and thrown off Anzelm. I cursed my bad luck and span myself upright in mid-air.

"Anzelm." I called out again as I stared down at the ever closer water below. I continued for a moment before something grabbed me by the neck and I came to a halt. I gasped as I stared at Birdie who held me in the air, squeezing my neck tightly.

"So corrupt." Birdie whispered before knocking the sword from my hand. Both my hands came up and gripped the hand grabbing my neck.

"A-Anz-Anzelm." I called out breathless as I tried to get out of Birdie's grip. I could hear the metal bend and groan as I gripped the hand holding my neck. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on breathing through the tight grip on my neck. There was a howl in the distance before the grip on my neck disappeared and I felt myself fall the air for a moment before I hit the water below. I opened my eyes and stared upwards for a moment, watching air bubbles float to the surface. What was I doing again? Oh yeah, fighting Birdie. I shook my head and swam to the surface. As I came to the surface, I took a few large gasps of air before rubbing my neck. There was a soft whine beside me and I saw Anzelm floating a few feet from me.

"Good boy." I said hoarsely before swimming over to the wolf. The large wolf grabbed the back of my cloak and threw me onto his back. I shook my hair out as I allowed my body to take in all the oxygen I need. After a moment, I looked upwards.

"Find her." I called out, Anzelm let out a small growl before shotting into the air. I unstrapped my other sword and span it around in my hand.

"What an annoying beast." Birdie's cold voice called out. I tugged on Anzelm's fur, pulling the large wolf to a stop as a large spear flew past us, missing us by mere inches.

"You're the only annoying beast." I said, turning Anzelm around to face the large metal angel. Birdie let out a roar before shooting towards me. I span my sword around a few times before grinning.

"Vernichtung." I called out softly, a dark beam of power shot out of my sword and collided with Birdie. The metal woman was sent flying backwards. I watched her closely as she flew through the air for a while before skimming across the surface of the water for a few metres before going under. I sighed softly and rubbed my neck with my spare hand.

"Take me down." I said Anzelm, patting his neck softly. Anzelm whined and looked at me over his shoulder.

"Anzelm, don't make me ask again." I said, scolding the large wolf. Anzelm stared at me for a moment before snorting and moving towards where Birdie had last been seen. I scanned the water and frown what I spotted nothing.

"Stay." I said to the wolf as I strapped my sword to my back again and dived into the water. I ignored the coldness of the water that I was just feeling for the first time and looked around. After a moment I saw something sinking below me. I resurfaced and took a couple of deep breaths before closing my eyes and focusing on the shadows on the bottom of the ocean. Nothing happened for a moment, much to my disappointment and just when I was about to give up something was pushed out of the water.

"Anzelm." I snapped towards the wolf, who moved to catch the object that had been thrown out of the water. I swam over to the wolf and sighed when I saw Birdie's face.

"Birdie." I called out to the woman. There was a groan from the silvery blonde haired woman. "Birdie." I called out again, this time louder. Birdie groaned louder but opened her eyes, she blinked a few times before focusing on me.

"Zilla?" She questioned tiredly before looking around.

"What happened?" She questioned slowly sitting up.

"Don't do that." I said a little too late as the silvery haired woman fell off Anzelm's back and into the water. I sighed and swam around Anzelm and grabbed the sinking woman. I pulled her up and onto Anzelm's back. Birdie sat on Anzelm's back coughing the water out of her lungs.

"Where are we?" She said once she stopped coughing.

"Anzelm, up." I told the wolf, ignoring Birdie. Anzelm picked me up and placed me on his back in of Birdie. I shook my hair out before sighing.

"Up." I said, the wolf stood there a moment before crunching forwards and shooting into the air. A scream erupted from Birdie's lips as her arms wrapped around my waist.

"Relax." I said with a roll of my eyes as Anzelm landed on the desk of the Helicarrier.

"Stay here." I said as I helped Birdie off Anzelm.

"What? Why?" She asked before freezing. She grabbed my hand and held it tightly looking at me neck.

"D… D-did I do t-that?" She stuttered out in horror. I blinked a few times before releasing she was looking at my neck. Was there marks on my neck?

"Nah." I lied as I pulled away from the grey eyed woman.

"Z-Zilla." She said in horror.

"I'm alive. Don't worry yourself. Now go find a way inside and go straight for the bridge." Birdie looked at me for a moment before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted. I grabbed her with wide eyes before groaning.

"Of course, she faints now." I mumbled tiredly as I slipped off Anzelm's back and allowed the shadows to take me under. I appeared in the hospital room Agent Coulson had shown me a few days ago. Everyone in the room jumped at my sudden appearance and stared at me.

"This is Isotta Erskine. Make sure she is okay and nothing else." I said loudly to everyone in the room. No one moved for a moment staring between Birdie and myself.

"I'll take her." A young man said stepping forwards. I smiled softly at him and handed the unconscious woman to him before allowing the shadows to drag me under again. I appeared on the deck and marched over to Anzelm, slipping the earpiece that had been in my pocket the whole time into my ear. Book had given it to me not long after I had arrived. I was surprised the thing still worked after being dumping in the ocean with me

"This is Zilla. Does anyone need my help?" I said as I climbed onto Anzelm.

"Depends, where are you?" Tony's voice called out almost breathless.

"Outside on the deck. Why does that matter?" I questioned the man confused.

"Zilla, Banner Hulked out and is taking out a jet." Fury's voice called out. I sighed softly.

"Once you're done with the Hulk, Steve could use some help." Tony voice called out.

"On it." I said patting Anzelm's neck before raising a hand to the sky. I closed my eyes and focused after a moment I felt the all too familiar metal in my hand. I looked up to see my other sword that had dropped into the ocean when Birdie had attacked me. "Finsternis." I mumbled running a hand over the blade before strapping it onto my back. I then patted Anzelm's neck and leant forwards.

"Find him." I ordered the wolf. Anzelm snorted once more before jumping into the air and running around the ship. It didn't take too long to find the Hulk. He was pulling apart a jet not far from the Helicarrier.

"Hey big boy." I called out loudly, gaining the Hulk's attention in seconds. He roared at me but when I didn't respond he growled. I smiled as the pilot of the jet was about to ejected his seat without the Hulk stopping him.

"Night." The Hulk called out as the jet fell through the air, Anzelm running alongside the falling aircraft. I nodded my head.

"Yep." I said smiling at the large beast.

"Hulk remembers Night." I allowed my smile to soften slightly.

"Night remembers the Hulk." I said softly. Hulk smiled for a moment before there was a large sound of an explosion.

"No." I said as I watched the Hulk roar and rip something off the jet which caused it to spin a few times before exploding. Anzelm pulled up and snarled. I sat there a moment before sighing.

"Still need my help Stark?" I asked, as I brought a hand to my earpiece.

"Y-y-yes." Tony replied in an echoing kind of way. I blinked a few times before patting Anzelm's neck. The wolf shot upwards back up towards the Helicarrier. It took me a minute to figure out which engine Tony and Steve were at. I blinked a few times when I saw Tony jumpstarting an engine while Steve hand in the air by some thick electrical wire. I sighed softly.

"Anzelm." I said to the wolf who shot towards Steve. I grabbed him by the arm just as his hand slipped from the wire and threw him as hard as I could back towards the large gaping hole in the ship. I patted Anzelm's neck and pointed in the direction I had thrown Steve. Anzelm nodded and flew towards the hole, landing on some a runway.

"Tony, I'm here." I called out, looking around for the Ironman suit.

"Lever! Now! Red Lever!" Tony demanded. I blinked before spotting the lever right beside me. I pulled it down before slipping off Anzelm's back and throwing myself towards a guy who was firing at Steve. I knocked the guy off-balance before punching him hard in the face. I stood up in time to see Tony roughly land a few feet away from me.

"You okay?" I guessed Tony as I walked towards him. He raised a hand in the air before letting it fall to the ground tiredly.

"What is that?" I looked towards Steve to see him staring at Anzelm with wide eyes.

"That's Anzelm." I said with a shrug. Steve looked towards the large white wolf and me for a few moments before shaking his head.

"I don't want to know." I smiled at him.

"Trust me, you don't." Tony looked up at me, his mask pulled back.

"Your wet." He said blankly. I blinked a few times before noticing I was dripping wet.

"I went for a swim with Birdie." I mumbled rubbing my sore neck. Tony chuckled lightly and got to his feet.

"Sounds fun." Tony said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Define your definition of fun?" I questioned the man with a small smile.


	16. Serpent vs Hulk Summoner & Thor vs Hulk

~Serpent's POV~

I swore loudly as I was thrown off my feet and out of window. I was in the air for barely a second before I hit the ground. I lay there a moment before sitting up and looking around. I frowned as I saw a large metal girders lying across my legs. I shoved it off with one powerful push before spotting the unconscious Natasha beside me. I swore under my breath and moved towards her, I checked for a heard beat and sighed when I felt one. I heard deep breathing behind me and span around to see Doctor Banner.

"Put on the suit!" I heard Captain's voice call out over all the alarms.

"Yep!" I heard Tony mumbled.

"Agent Romanoff. Agent Drake. Agent Booker. Do any of you copy?" Fury's voice called out in my earpiece. I raised a hand to my earpiece.

"Serpent here. Doctor Banner and myself are fine but Agent Romanoff is out." I said before tilting my head to the side. "We're okay right?" I questioned the doctor, starting to feel nervous about the situation I was now in. The Doctor breathed deeply and clenched his fists a few times.

"Doctor Banner. Deep breaths. Try and calm down. Fight it. This is what Loki wants and we don't want that do we? Listen to me." I said softly, hesitantly moving towards the man. "We're going to be okay. Everyone will walk out of this, let you return to your work. I promise on my life." I said softly, taking another hesitating step forwards.

"Your life?" Doctor Banner growled out, making me freeze and pull out one of my knifes. I watched in horror as his skin turned green and he started to buff up extremely fast.

"Doctor Banner, calm down." I yelled at the man. Not the best idea. The transforming Doctor Banner turned to look at me before something collided with my face I was sent flying backwards into a wall. I swore loudly, releasing too late that I had lost my cover after I had been hit. I shot to my feet and spotted Doctor Banner finishing his transformation into the hulk. I pulled out another knife from my pocket and threw it at the hulk's head. I celebrated in my head silently when the knife embedded itself in the hulk's skin, but that celebration was soon disappeared from my head when the hulk pulled the knife and dropped it to the ground. The hole where the knife had entered healed itself in seconds. I hissed in annoyance as the hulk charged towards me, I span around and bolted towards the stares. I flashed a single glance towards Natasha once last time as I leaped up the stairs and felt something lift from my shoulders when I saw her watching me with wide eyes. I quickly moved up the stairs with amazing speed. I jumped up and pulled myself up onto another runway as the hulk smashed into the stairs I had just been on and ripped them off the ground. I froze for a moment when my green slitted eyes locked with the green eyes of the hulk. I turned quickly and moved as quickly as I could down the runway, trying to not allow the hulk to grab me from below. I slipped through two bars and threw myself onto another runway. I rolled once before regaining my foot and shooting down the runway. I heard the hulk roar behind me and mentally patted myself on the back for an escape well done. When I got to the end of the runway, I slipped through the two bars that were meant to be the hailing and landed on the ground quietly. I looked around me; I was so thankful that no one else was down here. In this form my vision was rather bad, normally only being able to see a person due to their body heat and with everything being made out of metal down here, which is normally cold, I would be able to tell where the Hulk would be fairly easily. I walked around hesitatingly, knife in each hand. I froze for a moment and poked out my tongue in a snake like fashion. My teacher always said do whatever you need to survive in this form.

'_Do what you need to, not what feels right.' _His voice came through my head. I froze after a moment and smirked to myself.

"Hi there ssssssssssexy." I hissed as the hulk popped out in front of me and roared. I threw a knife upwards and grinned as I heard hot air hissing out of the pipe. I span around and ran through across the floor. Cursing myself mentally now because of my bad eyesight. I let out a small sigh of relief when I turned down a corner and found a long runway. I smirked and shot down it as fast as I could. I heard a roar and the sound of smashing objects behind me. I looked over my shoulder and swore when I saw the hulk galloping behind me. I threw my arm backwards in an unnatural fashion, throwing a knife towards the hulks head. I grinned as the hulk roared in pain and hit the ground. My grin quickly disappeared as instead of staying on the ground, the hulk started to roll behind me.

"Shit." I swore loudly as I got to the end of the runway, only to be hit by one of hulks arms as it rolled past me. I hit a wall hard and cursed my bad luck loudly.

"I swear to go. I should retire and go back to teaching." I mumbled before I felt the ground below me shake. My head snapped up and I saw the hulk glaring at me.

"So retiring." I mumbled as the hulk roared and took a step towards me.

"Stop it Bellona." An all too familiar voice called out. I blinked in surprise as someone stepped in front of me and held something cold in front of them.

"Caitlyn." The same voice called out before someone came to a halt beside me. I looked up and smiled sheepishly as I allowed myself to return to normal.

"Hey there." I said, Book looked me up and down before sighing.

"God, I thought you were dying." Book said with a small smile before something charged into the hulk and send him flying through a wall. I blinked a few times before looking at Book.

"Stay." She ordered me with a stern look. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"When have I ever listened to you?" I questioned her as I attempted to get up.

"Now." She said with a small smile before turning towards the person who had stopped in front of me.

"Don't just stand there Bellona, after them." The woman nodded her head before moved through the hole in the wall.

"I better see you soon." I called out as Book followed after the woman. I sat there a moment before resting my head against the wall and sighing.

"They don't pay enough to do this." I groaned.

* * *

~Book's POV~

I groaned as I opened my eyes and started ahead of me with blurry eyes. It took me a moment to focus my eyes enough to know where I was. I rolled over so I was on my belly and looked around again. I blinked a few times when I saw a pair of feet in front of me.

"Lady Book. Are you okay?" I looked up at the person and gave them a small smile.

"Just peachy." I said, knowing the god wouldn't understand the reference.

"That means good, correct?" Thor asked confused as he held a hand out to me. I nodded my head as I took his head and allowed him to pull me to my feet. I brushed my hands off on my pants before freeze.

"Crap." I swore as I span around, scanning the ground wildly. I couldn't see it.

"Lady Book." My head snapped towards Thor, who held a book out for me. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding when I saw the all too familiar fantasy font saying 'Libro accersito scriptor' printed on the front of the book. "This is what you are looking for, correct?" The god asked. I sighed in relief as I took the book from Thor's hands and hugged it to my chest.

"Thank you." I said with a content smile. The smile quickly disappeared from my face when I heard a large roar echo around us.

"That was Doctor Banner." I said with wide eyes. Thor frowned and turned to the side.

"It is coming from that direction." He said pointing in the direction the roar was coming from. I stared in the direction Thor was pointing for a moment before something clicked in my head. Serpent. I took off running in the direction of the roars of rage, ignoring the god who was calling out after me. I opened the book in my hands as I ran and flipped through a few pages, somehow climbing up a set of stairs as I found the page I was looking for and not face planting.

"Bellona." I called out as the book in my hands erupted in bright lights. Smoke poured out of the book as I continued to move closer and closer towards the roars coming from the hulk.

"Master." A voice called out from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see a dark haired woman, with long wavy hair that went all the way down too her lower back. She has a golden helmet on top of her head with long red horse hair coming out of the top. She wore metal body armour that covered most of her body, the metal was coloured red and gold with the most delicate decorations sketched into it. A silk skirt was attached under her armour flew behind her, making her looks like the goddess she was. Attached to the silk was a golden sheathed sword with a bright red handle. In one of her gloved hands she held a long golden spear in the other one she held a large golden shield with fantasy red decorations marked into it spelling out her title. Bellona, Roman Goddess of War. There was another roar, this time of pain. I felt my heard skip a bit as I ran around a corner.

"Stop it Bellona." I called out, trying to hide the panic in my voice. Bellona shot into action, quickly getting in between Serpent and the Hulk and holding her shield up defensively.

"Caitlyn." I called out as I came to a halt beside her. She slowly turned to look up at me, a smiling sheepishly at me as her body returned back to its normal state.

"Hey there." She said casually, like she hadn't been about to be squashed like a bug by a giant rage monster. I sighed softly.

"God, I thought you were dying." I said with a small smile before something rammed into the hulk, sending him flying through a hall. I chuckled lightly, knowing it was Thor.

"Stay." I ordered her, giving the sternest look I could master. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"When have I ever listened to you?" She questioned me as she attempted to get up.

"Now." I said with a small smile before turning to Bellona. "Don't just stand there Bellona, after them." I ordered, Bellona nodded her head before moving through the hole and into the next room where the Hulk and Thor were. I smiled and moved after the goddess.

"I better see you again." I heard Serpent call out after me, I smiled lightly to myself. The smile on my face quickly as I entered the room just in time to see Thor be thrown across the room by the hulk.

"Bellona." I called in horror. The goddess moved with amazing speed in front of the hulk, stopping it from going after Thor.

"Take him down." I ordered, a smile appeared on Bellona's face as she span her spear around on her hands a few times before bring it down on the hulks knee. The hulk tumbled to the ground with no graces whatsoever. "Don't let him recover." I called out, Bellona nodded her head and raised her spear above her head, ready to give the final blow. As she brought her spear down the hulk rolled away before getting to his feet. He rolled loudly before hitting Bellona across the room.

"BELLONA." I screamed as the woman flew through the air for a moment before bursting into a puff of smoke. "Not good." I said flipping through the book in my hands again. I heard the hulk roar once more before turning its head towards where it had thrown Thor and running towards it.

"Bakeneko." I called out once I found the page I was looking for. The book once again erupted in a bright light before smoke poured out of it. After a moment the smoke disappeared to show a large orange tabby cat crouching in front of me.

"Bakeneko. Change." I ordered the cat, who stood there a moment before there was another puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared this time there was a beautiful orange haired woman standing in front of me in a stripped orange kimono.

"Master." The woman purred, red eyes gleaming happily.

"Play." I ordered, pointing in the direction of where the hulk and Thor were fighting. The woman span around and ran in the direction I had pointed. I stood there a moment before running after the woman. I came to a hulk when the hulk slammed into a jet I was running past. I heard a hiss beside me before a fireball shot towards the hulk. The hulk got to his feet and roared only to once again be slammed into the jet when the fireball slammed into his chest. The hulk stood up again and stared murder at Bakeneko before turning towards the wing of the jet and pulled it off with one powerful tug, in the same tug the hulk let the wing fly towards Bakeneko.

"Change." I called out, a grinned spread across Bakeneko's face as she burst into a puff of smoke before the large orange tabby cat from before bolted towards the hulk, easily dodging the wing that flew over her head before she pounced on the hulk, sending him to the ground.

"Move." A voice boomed out loudly.

"Bakeneko." I snapped out, the cat was in front of me in seconds as a large hammer flew towards the hulk. The hulk attempted to grab the hammer in mid-air, only to be knocked to the ground again. I watched in amusement as the beast attempted to lift up Thor's hammer, the key word, attempted. I chuckled lightly as the large beast couldn't pick up the hammer with both hands.

"Bakeneko." I called out, the cat in front of me hissed before a large fireball shot out of thin air towards the hulk. I smirked as the fireball once again hit the hulk, knocking him off balance enough for Thor to grab his hammer and climb onto the hulks shoulders. I watched with wide eyes as Thor strangled the hulk.

"Thor." I called out worriedly. I heard the god grunt in reply but say nothing.

"He's about to-" I shouted out too late as the hulk jumped through the roof. I stood there a moment and bit my lip. What should I do? It would take too long for me to get up there. I sighed softly before my eyes widened.

"Loki." I said in horror. I looked at Bakeneko, who was sitting patiently in front of me.

"May I ride you?" I asked the overside cat. Bakeneko meowed in reply before lowering the rest of herself to the ground. I quickly pulled myself onto her back and pointed in the direction of the detention wing.

"That way." Bakeneko let out a meow in response before running in the direction I was pointing.


	17. Serpent vs Hawkeye

~Serpent's POV~

I sat there leaning against the wall when my earpiece went off.

"It's Barton, he took our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?" I blinked a few times before sighing and getting to my feet.

"This is Agent Drake. I copy." I said before sprinting towards the closest stairs that would lead me towards the higher walkways that lead to the detention level. I moved quickly and quietly before freezing when I saw him. I took a deep breath before moving in. I moved quietly, knowing even the slightly sound would let him know I was behind him. I snuck up close, was about a metre away when the metal below made the slightest sound when I put weight on it. Barton span around with amazing speed arrow already in his bow. I ducked low dodging the arrow before throwing a few knifes towards the assassin. A smirk across my lips as Barton knocked them away with her bow before attempted to kick me in the head, bend backwards, dodging the attacked before sweeping his legs out from under him. I placed both my hands on the ground beside my head and did a backflip to get back on my feet again. I pulled out two more knifes from my belt and threw them at Barton. I swore when both knifes embedded themselves into the ground. Barton had rolled backwards and landed on his feet again. He quickly released a number of arrows in my direction. I dropped to the ground and rolled under the railing, dropping to lower walkway. Barton followed after me quickly. I got to my feet again once I landed on the second walkway and charged towards Barton, I dodge the arrow he sent in my direction before throwing a punch. He sidestepped it and swung his bow at me. I watched him closely, dodging every swing of his bow while he dodged all my punches. I got annoyed with this back and forwards attempt to hurt each other; no one was landing any hits. I hissed in annoyance before throwing a punch at him. As he sidestepped it, I brought my leg up, kicking him into the railing. I heard Barton hiss out in pain, but that would be the least of his worries soon. I moved quickly, grabbing his bow with one hand while I pulled the other one back to punch him. My eyes widened as a knee collided with my stomach making me stumble backwards. I gasped as Barton punched me in the face, sending me flying backwards. I caught myself mid-air and flipping a few times, landing my feet in a crouch. I hissed loudly, allowing myself to lose control again and let the man in front of me see the real me. I shot forwards again, throwing a knife towards Barton, who counted it with one of his arrows. I grabbed his bow again and smirked as I elbowed him hard in the chest, sending the man stumbling backwards and leaving me with the bow in my hands. I span it around a few times before throwing it over the edge, towards the walkways below. I raised an eyebrow as Barton pulled out a knife. I shook my head before pulling out a knife of my own. I charged forwards and sliced at him. He grabbed my hand and span me around so it was pressed behind my back, he then held the knife in his hands to my neck. I chuckled lightly, to most people this would have been extremely uncomfortable, but to me it was the complete opposite. I slammed my foot into his foot before grabbing the hand holding the knife to my neck and stepping under it and spinning around to lose the grip on my other hand. I held his hand tightly in both hands, holding pressure points. He grunted in pain before raising his hand in the air and throwing the knife into the air, he grabbed it with his other hand and sliced towards me. I let go of his hand and stepped back to dodge the slice. He charged towards me again, as he came in striking distance, I slammed my foot into his again before grabbing his arm again and twisting it behind his back like he had did mine, making him drop the knife. He dropped to the ground, slipping from my grip and rolled under my legs. I span around only for his forearm to be push my neck, I stumbled backwards only for my back to hit a metal girders. I gasped as he continued to push his forearm against my neck. I chuckled breathlessly before slamming my foot into his chest. I dropped to the ground, landing heavily on my feet. I pulled out another knife from my belt and charged at Barton. He caught my arm again but I pushed against his grip, pushing the edge of the knife closer to his neck. He reached over with his other hand and grabbed my hair, I grunted as he pulled my head back and span the knife around so it was pointed at my neck. I pushed against his grip, trying to turn the knife back towards him. After a moment, I moved my head to the side and bite his arm. He swore and knocked the knife form my hands. I ducked down low, sweeping him off his feet. I grabbed him while he fell and slammed his face into some metal railing before jumping back. I stood there panting as him grunt and try to keep his balance. I took a step towards him hesitantly. He got to his knees before his eyes landed on me.

"Caitlyn." He called out confused. I stared at him for a moment before bring my leg up and slamming my knee into his face, sending him backwards. I walked towards his still form and sighed softly when I saw him unconscious.

"This is Agent Drake, I've taken Barton down." I said, announcing my win to everyone. Why didn't it feel like a win thought? I ran a hand through my hair and shook my head.

"God damn it Barton." I cursed as I sat myself down on some railing and stared at his unconscious form.


	18. Cage, Phil Coulson & Avengers Initiative

~Book's POV~

"Loki." I called out as I entered his room. Bakeneko two steps behind me. The large cat came to a stop and let out a large hiss, wrapping one of its paws around me and baring its teeth at the god who was standing at the door of his closed cage.

"Agent Book if I'm not mistaken?" He said with a large smirk.

"Bakeneko. Change." I demanded, the paw wrapped my body disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced with an arm.

"Master. There is more coming." Bakeneko called out as she threw me to the side and attacked the men that came through the door. I frowned and turned my attention to Loki.

"Did you really think we would let you escape?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Loki chuckled lightly before the door of his cage opened. I swore and pulled out my gun, firing it at the god. Loki laughed at me before disappear.

"What the-" My sentence was cut short as someone grabbed me by the neck and lifted ne into the air. The gun dropped from my hands as I grabbed his arm with both of my hands. Loki chuckled at me. I was so glad I had put my book in my pocket.

"So you're the woman who has been entertaining my brother." He said with an evil chuckle. He suddenly span around and threw me. I coughed a few times before sitting up; I froze when I saw were I was. In the cage.

"Bakeneko." I called out turning to look at the orange haired woman. The woman hissed loudly as she charged towards Loki. The god laughed loudly as he hit the woman away with a flick of his wrist. My eyes widened as Bakeneko disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Is that all the fight she had?" Loki said with a laugh. The door of the room opened and a roar of angry was heard. I turned to see Thor dive through an illusion of Loki and into the cage much like myself.

"No." I called out as I got to my feet and ran towards the closing door. I swore loudly when the door shut.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki asked with a smirk. I got to my feet and pulled out my book. Thor looked towards me, noticing me for the first time. Thor growled and swung his hammer, slamming again the glass. My eyes widened as the cage shook and some of the lights around us started to go off. Both gods froze before an evil grin spread across Loki's face.

"The humans think us immortal. Should we test that? Your friend over there won't make it either way though." Loki said as he walked over to the control panel. I froze, who could get us out of here.

"Move away, please." A voice called out as a body hit the ground. My eyes lightened up slightly when I saw who it was.

"Coulson." I called out, neither relief or fear present in my voice. Loki frowned and stepped away from the control panel, arms raised in the air.

"You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?" Coulson said activating the gun. My eyes widened as Loki appeared behind Coulson, his sceptre in his hand and stabs it through Coulson.

"No." Both Thor and myself called out in horror as Coulson dropped to the ground. I felt my knees give out under me as I stared wide eyed at Coulson. I sat there a moment before I was knocked back to my senses as the cage dropped from the Helicarrier. I closed my eyes and hugged my book to my chest as I bounced around in the large spinning cage. Who could get me out of this? Think, Book, think. I felt an arm wrapped around my waist and blinked and looked at Thor. The god pushed off the edge of the cage, the arm holding his hammer extending in front of us. I closed my eyes as we hit the glass. I let out a sigh of relief when I heard the glass shatter but refused to open my eyes, knowing the painful bit was about to come. I felt Thor wrap his other arm around me and hug me close as we hit the ground. Everything was blurry and numb for a minute. Nothing made sense at all.

"Lady Book. Lady Book." I heard a voice calling out. I blinked a few times to allow my eyes to adjust before smiling.

"Thor, relax." I said before sitting up. A groan escaped my lips and I grabbed my left shoulder.

"Lady Book." Thor called out worried, I waved him off.

"It's fine. I can fix it." I said before patting my pocket. I froze before swearing and looking around.

"Are you looking for this again Lady Book?" I looked up to see Thor once again holding 'Libro accersito scriptor' out to me.

"You're a god damn life saver." I said taking the book, laughing lightly at Thor's confused look. I flipped through it with my good arm before finding the page I wanted.

"Asclepios." I called out softly, the book erupted in light, making the god beside me jump. Smoke then began to come from the book and spin in front of me. I smiled as the smoke disappeared to show a white haired man who wore a white toga with golden edging.

"Master." The man said with a small bow.

"Asclepios, I apologise for calling you but could you please fix me up. I just took a rather nasty fall and need to be in full health immediately." I said with a small bow of my head. The man sighed softly before lifting his hand and resting it on my head. He mumbled something under her breath and another light erupted around us, this light was different from the one that had come from my book, it was purer somehow. I closed my eyes and let my body relax. After a moment the light stopped and the hand was removed from my hand.

"There you go." I smiled and got to my feet, smiling happily that there was no pain.

"Thank you Asclepios. You may go." Asclepios smiled at me before disappearing. I turned to look at Thor who stared at me.

"You humans are confusing creatures." He said with a smile. I walked over to him, smiling brightly.

"Sounds like us. Thank you Thor." I said before reaching up and planting a kiss on his cheek. I then walked through the long grass, knowing the god would need a moment to recover after the small gesture.

* * *

"Agent Coulson is down." Fury's voice called out over everyone's ear pieces everyone froze.

"A medical team is on its way to your location." A voice called out.

"There here. They called it." Fury's voice replied. Birdie sat on the medical before staring at the wall in front of her before tears started rolling down her face. The silvery blonde female buried her face into her hands and cried into her hands for a man she had only met once. Zilla stared wide eyes in front of her, shocked by the news of the cheerful man's death. She felt her knees give out under her but a steady hand grabbed her before she fell. Tony Stark stared at her sadly, giving her a small sad smile. Steve Rogers stood on the walkway above the two, frozen in shock. Sweetheart shook her head, pushing the medics away her were checking her over for any injuries after being found unconscious in the destroyed lab. A large auburn haired man stood behind the director, staring blankly at the body of the great man who had been his mentor. Serpent bit her lip as she closed her eyes; trying to her herself composure but she still couldn't help the tear the slipped down her cheek. Natasha froze up the a flight of the stairs and stared blankly in front of her, no emotion flashed over her face but if a person looked close enough they would have spotted how watery the super assassins eyes were.

* * *

~Birdie's POV~

A few of us sat around a meeting room table. Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Zilla, Serpent, Sweetheart and myself. I didn't say anything about the empty chairs and missing people. Fury stood at the head of the table, holding something in his hands.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury said throwing a number of cards onto the table. I stared at the cards in wonder but made no move to touch any. Zilla on the other hand, reach out and picked one up. I saw her take a shaky breath as she stared at the card in her hands. I glanced towards it and smiled sadly. Captain America trading cards, bloody Captain America trading cards.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor, Agent Booker. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." Fury said as he walked around the few people seated at the table. Steve picked up one of the bloody Captain America trading cards. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called The Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes." Tony stood up suddenly, causing me to jump. I placed a hand on my chest as I watched the man walked out of the room. Sweetheart sat there a moment before sighing and standing up. She gave everyone a weak smile before walking after the millionaire. I watched her retreating form as Fury spoke up once again

"Well, it's an old fashioned notion." I watched Sweetheart's form disappear before Zilla slammed her hand down on the table.

"How the hell did he get away?" She growled annoyed before running a hand through her long black hair.

"He knew how to keep us busy." Serpent mumbled out with a sigh. Everything went quiet and Zilla sighed and rubbed a hand over her face.

"He shouldn't have died. Expressly not believing in heroes." Zilla said before standing up and disappear in a blink of an eye. I sighed softly and tugged on my destroyed shirt. What can we do now?


	19. Sushi, Game of Chess & Summoning Tattoos

~Serpent's POV~

I stopped in front of a door and looked inside. I could see them, sitting together. I stood there a moment watching them before shaking my head and turning away from the door. I shouldn't have come. I turned around and started to walk down the hallway. I should go replace all my missing knifes. I heard the door open behind me but didn't stop.

"Serpent." I froze mid-step before sighing and turning around to face Natasha. She stood there was a raised eyebrow.

"He's all yours." She said before walking down the opposite end of the hallway. I stared after her confused before sighing and turning around. _'You're a big girl now Serpent. You can do this.' _I told myself in my head as I walked towards the door and stopped in the doorway. He sat there glass of water in his hand eyes closed. I smiled softly and rested against the doorway.

"Better now?" I questioned softly. His head snapped up and his eyes locked with mine. Pale blue looking into my light green.

"How did you get him out?" He asked, ignoring my question. I chuckled lightly as I walked into the room and shut the door. I walked over and sat myself down beside him.

"Cognitive recalibration I hit you really hard in the head." He chuckled lightly and leant against me suddenly. I blinked a few times but didn't pull away. He was normally like this when he was tired, but he normally wasn't so open about it. I ran a hand through his hair softly, a warm smile on my lips.

"I was going to ask you out on our next date." He mumbled with his eyes closed. I raised an eyebrow, not caring if he couldn't see it.

"You were?" I questioned softly.

"Yeah… kinda missed that date." He said with a small smile, I chuckled softly

"That you did." I said with a small smile.

"Would you go out with me if I asked?" He asked me softly. I made a small humming noise.

"I guess I could say yes, but only if you ask nicely." I said jokingly.

"Caitlyn Drake, will you go out with me?" He asked softly, I blinked a few times before shaking my head.

"I'll make you a deal. If we both make it through this whole Loki situation, I'll be your girlfriend." I said with a smile.

"Let's hope this situation doesn't last long." I rolled my eyes and pushed him off me.

"You gonna help us take him down?" I asked, he smiled at me softly.

"As I told Tasha, if I put an arrow in Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better I suppose." I chuckled softly and patted him on the head.

"I'll even lend you a few of my knifes if you run out of arrows." Clint chuckled softly, smiling softly at me.

"Go wash up lover boy. We could be leaving any time soon." I said nodding towards the wash room.

"Can I try one thing first?" He asked, I raised an eyebrow.

"Try wha-" I said before his lips were on mine. I was taken aback for a moment before I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

"I thought I said after all this." I mumbled as our lips pulled apart, his lips hovering centimetres from mine.

"I couldn't wait." He mumbled back. I chuckled softly and pushed him away.

"Wash up." I said, he nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. I brought a hand to my lips and blushed scarlet. God damn it. I sat there on the bed patiently. Suddenly the door opened and Captain America himself walked in.

"Time to go." He said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Go where?" I questioned him as I got to my feet.

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" He asked, I frowned and shook my head. I heard the door of the bathroom open and Clint walk out.

"I can." He called out. Steve looked at him for a moment before looking at me. I nodded my head, he gave me a small smile before turning back to Clint.

"You got a suit?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Clint said with a nod.

"Then suit up." Steve said looking between the two of us. I hummed a moment before grinning.

"I should try on that new suit." I said as Clint walked in front of me. He raised an eyebrow.

"New suit?" I smirked up at him.

"Yeah, it's a bit…. Flashy." Clint smiled at me and brought my lips to his once more.

"Can't wait to see it. On my bedroom floor." I laughed loudly and shook my head.

"You will be seeing it nowhere but my body for a while." I said before kissing him once more and pulling away.

"Sushi?" I asked him, he blinked a few times before nodding.

"Same sushi joint we went to on our first date?" He asked, I smiled and nodded.

"It's a date." I said before leaving the room, a large smirk on my lips. This would be fun.

* * *

~Sweetheart's POV~

"Tony?" I called out as I entered the former hulk cage room. I let out a sigh when I saw said man standing against some railing, staring off into space.

"Tony." I called out again, stepping towards the man.

"What? Oh Sweetheart. You okay?" He asked as he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I rolled my eyes and hugged him back.

"Fine. A bit annoyed I missed all the fighting." I said with a pout. Tony chuckled lightly as he pulled away. I tilted my head to the side and looked at him.  
"What's wrong?" I asked him softly, keeping my voice low. Tony sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, he often did that when he was frustrated.

"It's just… I should have… Arg." I chuckled softly as I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around my waist. Smiling as he looked at me confused.

"His death wasn't your fault. So if you keep blaming yourself I will have to stop that. Secondly, you saved lots of people but making sure this Helicarrier didn't crush. And don't you dare think pretending to do it because of me is a good enough reason." I said, Tony opened and shut his mouth before glaring and shutting it completely.

"Evil." He mumbled out, I giggled softly and leant my head against his chest.

"No, I just know what to do when it involves you." I mumbled as I closed my eyes. Listening to the hum of her arc reactor. I opened my eyes when something caught my attention, I lifted my head up and turned it to the side to see Zilla perched on some railing, glaring at the control panel. The panel that properly was the result of Rianon's death. I took a shaky breath before two more people entered the room. Birdie and Steve. I didn't have to look who it was. The Doctor looked around the room hesitantly before moving to Zilla's side quickly. The five of us stood in the room for a while. No one knew what to say for a while and when someone figured out what to say they broke the silences.

"Was he married?" Steve asked. I blinked a few times before chuckling softly.  
"No. He was a uh...cellist, I think." Tony said glancing down at me. I smiled and nodded my head.

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man." Steve said with a frown. Tony let go of me and took a step back.

"He was an idiot." Tony said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Why? For believing?" Steve asked surprised. Zilla and Birdie glanced between the two boys beside us in wonder.

"For taking on Loki alone." Tony said swinging his arms back and forth like a child for a moment.  
"He was doing his job." Steve said, defending the dead man. I glanced at Zilla and Birdie who continued to listen to the two men.

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have-" Tony said as he walked towards the other man in the room before being cut off by the same man.  
"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." Steve said with a frown.

"Right. How did that work for him?" Tony questioned Steve sarcastically.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" I closed my eyes, Steve's life was about to end.

"We are not soldiers!" Tony snapped out.

"Soldiers are pawns in a game of chess. None of us are dumb enough or weak enough to be counted as pawns Steve." Zilla's voice called out, I opened my eyes to see Zilla glaring at the super soldier.

"I'm not marching to Fury's fife." Tony said softly.

"Who i-is?" Birdie stuttered out softly.

"Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does, but right now we gotta put that behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list-" Steve said going into Captain mode. I watched Tony closely as he turned his head to the side to look at the blood stained walk. There you go Tony. I cheered in my head as he started piercing everything together.

"He made it personal." Tony said cutting the super soldier off.

"That's beside the point." Zilla said confused.

"No, that is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" Tony said looking between all of us.  
"To tear us apart." Steve said slightly.

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." Tony said making hand gestures as he translator the millions of thoughts for all of us to understand.

"Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart." Steve said nodding his head.

"T-that's was j-just pre-previews. This is...t-this is o-opening ni-night." Birdie stuttered out with wide eyes.

"Exactly. Yeah. And Loki, he's a full-tail diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered…" Tony then freezes and everyone in the room looks at him.

"What?" Zilla finally asks.

"Son of a bitch." Tony mumbled out before bolting towards the door. Everyone stares out the door he just exited confused.

"He knows where Loki is. Suit up." I called out with a bright smile before running after the man.

"Ohhhhh, so he wasn't calling Steve a son of a bitch." Zilla's voice echoed out. I snorted as I continued to run down the hallway after Tony.

* * *

~Book's POV~

"I must go after my brother." Thor said as he walked through the long grass towards her hammer.

"I'm coming with you." I said as I ran after him.

"No. You must stay here." I raised an eyebrow.

"Thor, I'm an Auguratricis, as must I hate to emit it. I can do a lot of things. Which includes getting off this island." I said as Thor came to a halt. I walk up beside him with my head tilted.

"Thor?" I questioned before squealing as he took 'Libro accersito scriptor' from me. "Give that back." I said in a panic, trying to get it from the god.

"You must stay here." He said once again. I frowned before holding my hand up.

"Bolʹ." I called out, my arm erupted in light and smoke shot out of my arm and started to spin. After a moment the smoke disappeared to show Bol' in all his glory.

"But… How…" Thor said looking between the book in his hand and the large black dragon.

"An Auguratricis can tattoo summon seals into their skin. I have more than enough tattooed into my skin to help you. So don't think taking that book will do much for you." I said before crossing my arms across my chest. Thor stood there a moment before sighing and holding the book out to me.

"I apologise Lady Book. I just thought it would be safer for you here, but now I see how much you want to fight." The god said with a smile. I grinned as I took the book and hugged it to my chest. Bol' made a purring type noise as he nuzzled my side.

"Мы оставим в минуту, мой сладкий. (We will leave in a minute, my sweet.)" I mumbled scratching him under the chin. I glanced at Thor to see him staring at his hammer, almost hesitantly. I smiled before walking about Bol' and climbing onto his back.

"Резервное копирование. (Back up.)" I mumbled to the large black dragon. Bol' made the same purring noise from before as he moved away from the god. After I was a far enough distance away I stopped Bol' and watched the god closely. He picked up his hammer before raising it above his head. I watch with wide eyes as lightning shot out of the sky and hit the god's hammer. My jaw dropped as amour started to appear over his amours.

"Wish I could do that." I mumbled patting the dragon's neck. Bol' purred happily. The light stopped and I smiled as Thor started to spin his hammer.

"Bol', Следуйте за ним. (Follow him.)" I said pointing towards Thor as the god disappeared into the air. Bol' roared loudly before shotting into the air, me clinging to his back tightly.


	20. Suiting Up

Everyone ran around the ship Helicarrier wildly, suiting up and grabbing weapons. Serpent zipped up her new suit. A black one-piece swimsuit type thing with a dark green belt with a ridicules number of knifes attached to it. Dark green thigh high boots with matching gloves finished off the new outfit. Zilla took her cloak off for the first time and got to work cleaning her swords, ready to leave at a moment's notice. Birdie sat beside Tony Stark in a suit said man had made for her. It was white jumpsuit with a silvery pattern design printed lightly into the fabric, the jumpsuit was both backless and sleeveless, allowing Birdie to move her arm freely and leaving room for her wings to come out. Tony Stark was busy fixing up his suit enough for it to take him home. Sweetheart was suited up in her full length dark grey pants, her red halter-neck top and dark grey armoured sleeves that contacted together at the centre of the woman's chest and back. Steve Rogers grabbed his shield and held it in his hands for a moment before strapping it to his wrist and looking towards where Zilla sat. Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff suited up, getting all the weapons they need ready. In minutes Captain America walked with Hawkeye, Black Widow, Serpent, the Metal Angel and Spirit behind him towards a jet. As they entered it a young S.H.E.I.L.D. pilot looked at the ground.

"You guys aren't authorized to be in here." The pilot said looking at the ground.

"Son, just don't." Captain America said with a stern look. The pilot stood there a moment before quickly leaving the jet. Zilla stood on the edge of the Helicarrier, her large white wolf, Anzelm, behind her. The black haired woman span around and walked towards the wolf, pulling herself onto its back in one swift movement. The wolf stood there a moment before running the small distance to the edge and jumping into the air. Ironman's suit flew past the Zilla, giving her a small salute as he pasted. Zilla laughed loudly before the wolf bolted after the suit. The jet appeared seconds later behind the pair who flew ahead.


	21. Flashbacks of the Valkyrie's Past

~Zilla's POV~

I watched Tony closely, his suit wasn't working a 100% but he still wanted to fly it. As we neared New York I dropped back a little.

"Where you go Zilla?" Tony's voice called out over my earpiece.

"I'm still behind you." I said before Anzelm landed on a building. I slipped off the wolf's back and patted his neck.

"Wait here." I whispered, Anzelm snorted before sitting down. I smiled at the wolf before freezing when I heard an echoing sound. I span around to see Tony flying backwards.

"Stay." I called out before allowing the shadows to transform me into Stark's building. I sat myself down on the couch and watched as Tony walked in through one door and Loki through another.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki asked with a smirk.

"Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you." Tony said in his normally casually manner.

"You should have left your armour on for that." Loki said with a chuckle.

"No, that's what I'm here for." I said, the god jumped at the sound of my voice and span around to look at me.

"And who are you?" Loki said looking me up and down.

"I'm offended, I know who you are but you don't know who I am." I said shaking my head.

"Yeah, the suits seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny." Tony said, pointing at the sceptre in Loki's hands before continuing, "Would you like a drink? What about you Zilla?" Tony asked, I smiled at Tony.

"I'll have whatever you having." Tony smirked at me as the god stared at me for a moment before turning his attention to Tony.

"Stalling me won't change anything." Loki said with a large grin.

"No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one and Zilla's having one." Tony said as he walked behind his bar and grabbed two glasses out. Loki turned his back and us and stared out the window.

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" The god said, turning around to face Tony when he was finished speaking.

"The Avengers." The god stared at Tony in confusing. "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing." Tony said as the millionaire poured our drinks.

"Yes, I've met them." The god said with a grin.

"Well you haven't it seems." I snorted out as I appeared beside Tony. Tony smiled as he handed me a glass. I smiled as I raised my glass at Loki in a mocking toast, a smirk playing on my lips as I tooka sip of the strong drink.

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, let's do a head count here. Zilla here, the Valkyrie; Your brother, the Demi-God; A super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; A man with breath-taking anger management issues; A woman with shimmering emotionally issues; One of the best Telepaths in the world; A god summoning sorcerer, or whatever you called her; A couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." I watched as Tony slipped on some bracelets just lying around on the bench. I froze when he called me a Valkyrie. How in dear lord did he know that? How much didn't S.H.E.I.L.D. know about me? Or did Tony take it upon himself to look a few things up about me?  
_"_That was the plan." Loki said with a large grin, glancing towards me for a moment before returning his attention to Stark.

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you." Tony said stepping towards the man. I stood behind the bar, sipping my drink as I watched the two men closely. I may have looked relaxed or even lay back but I was ready to move in if I was need.

"I have an army." Loki said, stilling grinning.

"We have a Hulk." Tony countered. I chuckled softly.

"I thought the beast had wandered off." Loki said pointing outside with his sceptre.

"You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it." I placed my glass down and stood up straight. Loki was staring bloody murder at Tony and I wasn't liking where this was going. I felt a wave a pain hit me. I causally brought a hand to my head and massaged my temple, trying to relieve the pain. Why was my head stinging now of all times? Suddenly everything froze and blurred into another setting. I swore under my breath. Out of all the times this could happen it was happening now. Flash backs to my former life's. Great.

* * *

_Two young teenagers sat under a tree, enjoying the midday sun. The girl sat curling a piece of her light blonde hair around her figure as she stared blankly in front of her, the other teenager, the boy, had his head resting in the girls lap and was reading a book._

"_Loki." The girl mumbled softly as she ran her hand through his black hair._

"_Yes Mena?" The boy, Loki, asked, looking up from his book._

"_Your brother is coming." The girl, Mena, said with a sigh of annoyance. Loki frowned and sat up, turning to look in the same direction as Mena. In the distance was Loki's older brother form, behind his form were 4 others. "And he brought his dysfunctional group of friends." Mena said softly. Loki knew that his friend was just trying to hide her ever growing fear of the older group of teenagers with sarcasm and insults. Loki smirked softly before lifting the girl up and placing her in his lap. Mena squealed in surprise as she was lifted up before giggling softly._

"_Warn me next time Loki." She giggled as she leant back against him. Loki smiled down at her before wrapping an arm around her waist._

"_BROTHER." Loki's older brother's voice boomed out of the large distance between the two groups. Mena flinched and grabbed at to grab Loki's hand._

"_It's okay." Loki whispered softly, trying to calm his friend. Mena parents were very loud people and also very abusive people, and because of this Mena was scared easily by people yelling or shouting. The young girl could handle herself if someone attacked her but even so she still couldn't stop herself for fearing loud noises._

"_LOKI." The same voice boomed out only closer. Mena's grip on Loki's arm tighten._

"_What?" Loki called out, speaking normally._

"_There you are brother." Loki's brother called out, bouncing towards the pair like a wolf pup. His friends stayed a fair distance away from them, mumbling between themselves._

"_What do you want Thor?" Loki said, pulling Mena closer to him._

"_Father wants to see you both." Thor said, giving Mena a large smile. Mena gave a small smile in returned before getting to her feet and slipping out of Loki's arms._

"_I should go then." Mena gave a small bow to Loki's brother before turning around and walking towards the city._

"_Mena, wait up." Loki said, glaring as his brother as he picked up his book and ran after Mena._

"_What an annoying brother I have." Loki snorted as he grabbed Mena's hand and pulled her quicker towards the city. Mena giggled and squeezed Loki's hands._

"_You like having him as a brother." She said softly. Loki snorted but did not reply to the girl. Mena giggled softly._

* * *

The scene blurred together again before changing.

* * *

"_Loki. Loki. I have splendid news." A blonde haired woman said, running quickly up the stairs were a man, Loki, was standing, a smile of amusement on his lips as the girls move up the stairs._

"_What is it Mena?" Loki asked the woman who smiled at him brightly, her teal coloured eyes shiny happily._

"_I was chosen." Loki blinked a few times._

"_Pardon?" He asked. The woman, Mena, laughed loudly before hugging her friend._

"_I was chosen by Odin, your father, to be a __Valkyrie. Isn't it the most splendid news?" Mena asked, smiling brightly. Everything was silent for a moment and the smile on Mena's face disappeared. "You're not happy." She said softly._

"_I am happy for you Mena. I… I just need to talk to my father." Loki said spinning around and attempting to walk off._

"_Loki, wait." Mena said grabbing Loki's arm before he could leave._

"_Mena." Loki said with a sigh. Mena pulled Loki to her and hugged him._

"_Don't. Please." She whispered as she buried her head into his chest. Loki stood there a moment before sighing and wrapping his arms around the girl._

"_Fine. I will not say anything to father. But I still don't like this." Loki mumbled, Mena looked up from his chest and smiled._

"_Your mother has already agreed to allow us to disappear after all the toasts at the feast." Mena said, a large grin spreading across her lips. Loki stood there a moment before a grin spread across his own face._

"_I shall meet you in the garden then my fair lady." Mena giggled softly and pulled Loki into a soft kiss._

"_You make me sound so much nicer then I really am." Mena mumbled before pulling away and started the slowly walking down the stairs._

"_And you make me sound like an innocent man." Loki said as he watched the woman walked down the stairs. Mena shook her head as she laughed loudly, not bothering to look back up at the man._

* * *

The scene blurred once again before changing into a different scene.

* * *

_A young woman ran quickly through the large wild rose maze that was located on the very far off corner of the __Valkyrie garden. Tears rolled down from teal coloured eyes and stained her pales cheeks as she ran. The young woman moved quickly around corners, not caring or taking notes on where she was going. After a moment of running the young woman collided with something, sending her ungracefully tumbling to the ground. The woman sat there wiping the tears from her cheeks as she looked up towards the thing she had run into. Her eyes widened when she saw it was a person. A rather thin looking man with silk like black hair._

"_I apologise for my tardiness." The woman mumbled bowing her head low, causing some of her long black hair to fall and cover her face._

"_And who might you be?" The man asked rudely. The woman looked up, her teal coloured eyes peeking out from under her hair._

"_I beg your pardon sir." She said, the man stood there, eyes locked with the teal eyed woman._

"_I asked your name." The man snapped, causing the woman to flinch._

"_Jadzia sir. And you are?" The man stared at the woman, a look of pain flashing across his fast for a moment._

"_Loki. Son of Odin." Teals eyes widened as she stared at the man in front of her._

"_Oh, I-I very d-deeply apologise Lord Loki." The woman said as she picked herself up from the ground and bowed low in front of the god._

"_What are you doing here Jadzia?" Loki asked as he glared at the woman._

"_I… I was upset." She whispered softly, not looking up._

"_Upset?" Loki asked confused._

"_I am a Valkyrie sir, but I am afraid I cannot find a suitable steed. It does not help when everyone looks at me strangely." Jadzia said softly. There was a moment of silence before Loki spoke up._

"_Do you need some help?" Jadzia's head snapped up and her teal coloured eyes locked with Loki._

"_Pardon my lord?" She said with wide eyes._

"_Would you like some help finding a suitable steed? I would be happy to be assistance." Jadzia opened and shut her mouth a few times before smiling shyly and nodding her head._

"_It would be an honour if you would help me pick out a suitable steed Lord Loki." Loki smiled at the woman. There was something familiar about the woman that Loki couldn't put his finger on._

"_Shall we go then?" Loki asked. Jadzia nodded her head, smiling brightly.  
"Yes." Jadzia said before freezing, the smile on her face disappearing._

"_Is there a problem?" Loki asked the woman._

"_I don't remember the way out." Loki laughed at the woman and held out his hand._

"_I'll show you."Jadzia looked at Loki's hand for a moment before reaching out and grabbing it._

"_Please show the way then Lord Loki." Loki smiled as he led the black haired woman through the wild rose maze._

* * *

The world came into focus I blinked a few times before spotting Loki stepping towards Tony.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" My eyes widened and I grabbed a sword on my back as Loki tapped Tony's chest. I blinked a few times before raising an eyebrow. Is that how he took over people's minds? He wouldn't get anywhere with the Arc reactor in Tony's chest.

_"_This usually works." The god mumbled, I chuckled drying as I picked up drink up and took a quickly drink.

"Well, performance issues. You know? One out of five-" Tony said before Loki grabbed Tony by the throat and threw him to the ground.

"Hey." I said appear in front of Tony, glaring at the god.

"Do you really think I would just let you throw around Tony?" I asked the god. Loki froze as he stared at my coldly.

"Jarvis, anytime now." Tony mumbled from behind me.

"Move." Loki said stepping towards me. I stood my ground, a smirk on my face.

"Make me." I said, Loki growled before swinging his sceptre at me. I chuckled loudly at the sceptre went all the way through my body as if I was nothing but air.

"You seemed to have missed." I said with a smirk. The god growled before I felt something hit me in the side, throwing me across the room. I hit the wall hard before slumping to the ground.

"You will all fall before me." Loki growled, I shook my head before looking up just in time to see Tony get thrown out the window.

"NO!" I called out in horror before something flew out of the wall and out the window after Tony. I took a deep breath, before getting to my feet. Loki turned to me once again, a smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow.

"Lucky shot." I called out as I reached over my shoulder and gripping the handle of one of my swords.

"And there's one other person you pissed off!" Tony said, gaining both Loki's and my attention as he appeared in the now broken window in a new ironman suit. "His name is Phil." Tony said before shotting a Repulsor Ray from his hand at the god. Tony stayed there a moment before looking up, I tilted my head to the side, watching the suited man before hearing him talk over my earpiece.

"Right army." He said before disappearing from my sights. I pulled a sword from my back and slowly made my way through the room and towards the god who was getting to his feet.

"So Mr High-and-Mighty, what now?" I asked, the god chuckled as his eyes locked with me.

"You a Valkyrie?" A bittered laugh came from the god. "Valkyries die too easily." Loki said, I chuckled lightly as I came to a stop.

"But I'm one of those lucky Valkyries. Given the gift of rebirth by Brunnhilde." Loki froze, taken aback by my statement.

"Gift of rebirth?" He questioned me. I laughed loudly and shook my head.

"You have not changed I see." I said with a large smirk. A look of pure confusion on the god's face.

"What?" He demanded, almost sounding outraged.

"And you make me sound like an innocent man." I quoted from my memories. A looked of pain flashed over the god's face before he glared at me.

"What did you just say?" I chuckled again as I shook my head.

"Do you remember the wild rose bush maze?" I questioned him, the god glared at me. A look of pure pain on his face.

"Who told you this?" He growled at me.

"No one." I said with a chuckle of amusement.

"As much as I would love to stay and chat. Your brother is here. Too bad he didn't bring his dysfunctional group of friends along with him." I said, the god growled and shot an energy ball out of his sceptre. I disappeared into the shadows, appearing at the broken window.

"Maybe we'll get another chance to talk after all this _Lord Loki_." I said, saying the last two words in a soft sweet tone. I smiled before jumping out the window. My eyes widened as a saw how much of the city was already destroyed and how chaotic everything was already. I let out a sharp whistle and found myself sitting on Anzelm's back in seconds.

"Good boy." I said patting the wolf, who shot into the air, dodging all the alien aircrafts as he did so.


	22. It Begins With Being Thrown Out a Window

~Book's POV~

I lunged forwards as Bol' landed on the edge of a building beside Stark Tower. I gripped onto Bol' tightly as fire erupted from the dragon's mouth. A grin appeared on my face as a number of the Chitauri's flying machine flew into the fire and fell to the ground below.

"Why if it isn't the dragon summoner and her loyal steed." A voice called out through my ear piece. I chuckled lightly as Bol' jumped off the building and started flying through the small streets of New York City, knocking as many of the Chitauri's flying machine to the ground as we flew along.

"Is Goldilocks with you at all?" Tony's voice asked again.

"Yeah. He landed on the top of Stark Towers not long ago." I said as Bol' landed on another building and let lose another large breath of fire into the air.

"Stark, we're heading north east." Another voice called out over my earpiece. I tapped Bol' neck, quickly gaining the beasts attention.

"What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you." I snorted out a laugh before pointing in the direction I wanted Bol' to go. The large beast let out a loud hiss before jumping off the building and flying through the air in the direction I was pointing.

"Need me to do anything?" Another voice called out.

"Good to see you aren't dead Zilla." Tony said, I could hear the smirk on his lips.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that? Because if I'm not mistaken, you were the on thrown out the window not me." Zilla huffed in reply.

"YOU WERE THROWN OUT A WINDOW?" Sweetheart's voice boomed over the earpiece.

"KEEP IT DOWN." Serpent hissed.

"Zilla, Book, your with me till everyone else is about to join us." Tony called out.

"What are you doing exactly?" Zilla asked.

"ZILLA." I chuckled lightly as Bol' came to a halt mid-air as Tony felt over us. I grinned as the large dragon, once again, let lose a large breath of fire towards some of the Chitauri's flying machine. I heard laughter but it wasn't coming from the speaker. I looked around only to see a flash of red and white jumped over us. I blinked a few times before being settled as Chitauri's flew over us after the red and white blur.

"Bol'." The dragon let out another loud hiss before turning sharply and flying down a tight street.

"Fuck." A voice yelled in my earpiece.

"Serpent?" I called out worried as Bol' quickly changed directions and flew high into the sky. The dragon spread his wings out before releasing another large breath of fire into the air. Nothing was said for a moment before there was reply.

"I'm fine. Ow. Were fine. Sorta." I frowned before gripping onto the dragons neck as it dived back into the cover of the city, moving through the streets quickly and releasing breaths of fire when there was a large enough group of Chitauri following us. I smirked as Bol' once again landed on the edge of a building. Bol' hissed loudly as he looked upwards. I followed the dragons gaze towards the sky.

"Holy mother of god." I whispered out as the large beast came flying out of the portal in the sky.

"Ohhhh, a Leviathan. Haven't seen them in a while." Zilla's voice called out.

"W-what?" Birdie's voice stuttered out in confusion.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve's voice called out.

"I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?" Tony asked as he flew past Bol' and I.  
"Banner? Why would Banner show up?" Serpent asked confused.

"Just keep me posted." Tony said flying alongside the large beast Zilla had called a Leviathan.

"Will do. Don't die now." Sweetheart called out. Bol' let another loud hiss before jumping off the building and flying into the air.

"If we all get out of this alive, I will emit that life is a video game." I said as I bend down low, dodging some traffic lights Bol' had decided to fly under.

"About damn time." Serpent said in reply.

"We should really get you two checked out by a doctor." Zilla replied from somewhere in the city. She sounded almost out of breath.

"I'm a doctor." Sweetheart said which called me to snort out a laugh.

* * *

~Serpent's POV~

I gave Sweetheart a blank look before shaking my head and turning my attention to all the Chitauri around us. I pulled out a knife and threw it as I rolled behind the closest car, dodging a shot from one of the Chitauri weapons.

"Birdie." I called out turning to look at the woman. Birdie stood in the middle of a group of Chitauri, all their guns pointed at her. My eyes widened and I reached for a knife.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Birdie said, extremely calm for someone who had alien weapons pointed at them.

"Don't be stupid Birdie." I hissed at the woman. Birdie chuckled before closing her eyes. I watched her closely as her metal wings ripped through her skin like a bullet and wrapped around her as the Chitauri fired their weapons. A smirk appeared on my lips as all the bullets repelled off the metal wings and hit the Chitauri, killing them instantly. The metal wings unwrapped themselves from Birdie's form and I saw her smiling slightly.

"We got this. It's good. Go." Natasha's voice said over the ear piece.

"You think you can hold them off?" Steve's voice called out, I stood up from the cover of the car I was behind and let lose a few of my knifes at the Chitauri as I moved closer towards Steve.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure." Clint said as I came to halt beside him. I pulled out few of my knifes before standing up and throwing them with deadly aim at a few Chitauri.

"I'll cover you from above sir." Birdie's calm voice said over the earpiece. Before anyone could comment a flash of silver flew over heads, killing multiple Chitauri. I felt my jaw drop when I saw that the flashes of silver had been long metal spears. I looked up to see Birdie flying above out heads, one wing wrapped around her like a shield, the other one holding her in the air.

"Sweetheart?" Steve called out, scanning the area around us for the maroon haired woman.

"Bit busy." Came a grunted reply. I frowned when I didn't see the woman.

"Book, do you see Sweetheart?" I questioned my partner who was flying around in the air on a large black dragon.

"Yeah. She's taken over some Chitauri minds and making them kill their own kind. Rather impressive display. She's a few blocks away from you. I've got her covered." I saw a look of confusion cross Steve's face for a moment before it disappeared.

"Birdie." Steve said as he span around and started running. Birdie unwrapped the wing around her before spinning around and flying after Steve.

"You two deal with those things, I'll go help the people trapped over there." I nodded my head before looking at Natasha.

"You got my back." The Russian woman glanced towards me confused before nodding. I smirked before allowing my cover to disappear before jumping out from behind the car I was behind and charging toward the Chitauri we were fighting. I moved quickly, stabbing and slicing Chitauri that came to close to our little group. I felt something hit me in the side and I hissed and threw my knife in the direction the bullet came from. I heard a scream of pain before something hitting the ground.

"Just like Budapest all over again!" Natasha's voice as a few arrows flew past my head. I jumped back and ducked behind a car, pulling out another knife.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently." I chuckled dryly before spring back out from behind the car and tackling a Chitauri. Before the alien head touched the ground, it was dead. A nice slice across his neck and I was already onto my next target. I heard a large hiss from above me and jumped back as something large landed in front of me. I raised an eyebrow to see Book grinning at me from the back of the beast.

"We just need a bazooka and it would be just like Tokyo." She said as the dragon let out a large breath of fire towards some Chitauri.

"How many times have I told you Book. I will not let you handle a bazooka till you've improved your aim." I said with a stern look as I ducked low, dodging a bullet from a Chitauri before spinning around and throwing a knife at the Chitauri. I grinned when the knife embedded itself in the aliens head and it dropped to the ground.

"You're no fun." Book whined before the dragon she was on shot into the sky. I rolled my eyes as she disappeared out of my sights.

"Tokyo?" Natasha's voice questioned over my earpiece.

"Next story time Natasha. You'll be killing yourself laughing." I said as I charged towards another group of Chitauri.

* * *

~Birdie's POV~

I was struggling to keep the beast at bay. I could feel it trying to take over as I flew above Steve, blocking all shots fired at him from above and sending a few of those flying contraptions to the ground when they got to close to me or Steve. I formed another metal spear in my hand and threw it above me, knocking another flying contraptions to the ground.

"Birdie." I looked down to see Steve jumping onto a police car. I flew low, hovering a few metres away from him while looking around.

"I need men in these buildings. There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway; you keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th." Steve said the two police offices in front of him stared between him and me blankly.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" One of them asked.

"Captain." I said as Chitauri landed around us. I sent one of my wings towards a Chitauri, smiling as the metal easily slide through the aliens body before forming a spear in my hand and throwing it towards another that was about to jump on Steve from behind. I turned around to see the two office staring at us with wide eyes.

"I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets. We're going to set up a perimeter all the way back to 39th street." One of the police offices said, ordering everyone around him around.

"Let's go." Steve said turning towards me. I nodded and spread my wings wide shotting a few metres into the air and flying above the super solider. I spotted Natasha, Serpent and the mystery man Clint or Hawkeye not far from us. They were surrounded.

"Cap." I called out as I looked down at the super solider. I watched as he jumped towards the group of three and knocked some Chitauri away from them with his shield. Mumbling a curse under my breath I formed another spear in my hand and let it lose on some Chitauri.

"Never knew you had this much control Angel." Serpent panted out. I was about to reply when I felt some electricity hit me. I grunted, not really feeling any pain but a heap of energy flowing through my body. I blinked a few times before frowning when I noticed that metal had formed over my arms like protective armour. I shook my head before noticing Thor had landed in front of us.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve questioned the god as I landed on the ground. I folded my wings and shivered. It felt strange to be in control for so long.

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable." I frowned, thinking over everything I knew about the cube. Could you really make an impenetrable shield around the cube?

"Thor is right, we gotta deal with these guys." Tony's voice replied throughout earpieces.

"Is that why you were sent flying backwards before." Zilla voice asked with a laugh. I heard Tony mumbled something about annoying wolf riding women.

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked Steve. I looked at Steve, waiting for him to answer.

"As a team." I felt something nudge me, I jumped only to see it was Serpent smiling at me.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor said with a frown. There was large hiss as something flew over our heads. I raised an eyebrow.

"Keep that thing off the ground Book." Serpent called out in annoyance, I was guessing that Book had just flown over our heads.

"Yeah, get in line." The mystery man said to Thor.

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..." Everyone froze and turned towards the new noise. I blinked a few times before smiling shyly.

"Doctor Banner." I called out as the man climbed off the motorbike and walked towards us.

"So, this all seems horrible." The man said causally.

"I've seen worse." Serpent said as she snorted out a laugh in reply. I saw the Doctor flinch before giving Serpent a small apologetic smile.  
"Sorry." I felt myself shiver as something pulled inside of me.

"Birdie." Natasha voice said softly. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"No, I think we could use a little worse." Serpent continued, not noticing my breathing pattern change.

"Stark, we got him." Steve said as I opened my eye.

"Banner?" Tony's voice questioned.

"Just like you said." Steve said with a small smile. There was another large hiss as something landed on the ground behind us. Everyone glanced behind to see Book sitting on a large dragon.

"Howdy." Book said with a grin. Something landed in front of Book and the dragon and a smile spread across my face when I saw it was Zilla. The large white wolf she was on shook its body before become completely still.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't turn up Robert." Zilla said with a grin. Bruce gave the woman a small smile.

"I'm here now." He said, Zilla nodded her head.

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." There was a large crushing noise and everyone turned to see Tony flying towards us with a large beast flying towards us.

"I don't see how that's a party." Natasha said confused.

"Tony, you and I have a very different meaning to the word party." Another voice called out. Everyone jumped only to see Sweetheart standing in the middle of the group. Her chest heaved up and down, showing she was out of breath.

"When did you…" Serpent started before shaking her head. Bruce looked between Steve and the monster for a moment before stepping towards the monster.

"Doctor Banner, now might be a good time for you to get angry." Steve said stepping towards the man.

"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry." Bruce said before he changed into the Hulk. My eyes widened as the hulk punched the large beast, causing the bottom end of the beast to fly over the top.

"Hold on." Tony said firing a tiny missile at the beast. I grabbed Serpent and pulled her close, covering both of us with my wings. The bottom half of the beast exploded and the front half fell off the bridge we were on and towards the ground. I unwrapped my wings from Serpent and I as the Chitauri started calling out loudly. I felt my body started to shake as the beast fought for control. I felt metal start to cover parts of my body but not all of it surprisingly. I felt the all too familiar metal mask slip over my face but blinked a few times when I was still able to see. The hulk roared loudly, startling me slightly. I blinked a few times before jumping into the air, hovering a few feet from it. I let out a loud roar of my own, smirking at the dangerous and threatening sound.


	23. This Group of People Meant Business

They all stood in a circle, looking around them. Summoner stood on the back of her large dragon which was hissed loudly at all the Chitauri around them. The hulk stood next to the large black beast roaring back at the Chitauri. Ironman hovered a few feet from the ground beside the hulk before dropping to the ground. Spirit stood beside the Ironman suit, her eyes were closed but a smirk was present on her dirty face. Hawkeye reloaded his bow and pointed it in front of him. Serpent stood beside the archer in her scaly form, her long forked tongue poking out of her mouth every few seconds or so. Zilla sat on her white wolf, a sword in each of her hands as she span the swords around. Birdie hovered a few feet from the ground roaring back at the Chitauri, much like the hulk. Thor span his hammer around in his hand with it raised high. Black Widow reloaded her gun and pointed it in front of her. And lastly, Captain America readjusted his grip on his shield. This group of people meant business.

* * *

~Sweetheart's POV~

I stood with the others, looking at all the Chitauri around us. There was so many and they were all thinking the same thing. _'Destroy them and it shall be ours.'_ Every single one of them was thinking that.

"Call it, Captain." Tony said as we all stood there staring at the portal as more monsters came through it.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, Book, you have the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Rianon nodded her head before patting the dragon's neck mumbling a small command in Russian before the large beast shot into the air.

"Wanna give me a lift?" The man, Clint Barton, asked Tony.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Tony said walking behind the man and grabbing his quill before shotting into the air with the man.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up." Thor nodded his head before spinning his hammer around and shotting into the air.

"Zilla." The captain paused for a moment as he looked at the woman. "Can you take down those things?" He asked pointed towards the large monsters.

"Leviathans? Easy." Zilla said with a smirk. Steve grinned.

"Good, get their attention and take them down as soon as possible. Try and keep them from flying into building at all cost, there are still people running around." Zilla nodded her head before disappearing in a flash of white, black and red as her wolf shot into the sky.

"You three," Steve said looking between Caitlyn, Natasha and myself, "are with me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. Hulk, Birdie." He paused as both Birdie and the hulk turned to look at him. "Smash!" Hulk grinned before jumping high into the air. Birdie hovered there a moment before shotting into the air with one large powerful flap of her wings.

"You sure you're up to this Sweetheart?" Caitlyn asked me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Stop." I demanded out. Caitlyn blinked a few times before spinning around and freezing. "You should pay more attention Caitlyn." I said before turning to the two Chitauri that were frozen right in front of Caitlyn. "Attack." I demand, pointing towards the Chitauri behind them. The two Chitauri span around and started firing at their own kind.

"Impressive." Natasha's voice called out. I turned to look at her with a smile.

"Thanks." I said before turning my attention to the battle in front of me. Caitlyn charged forwards, a knife in each hand and quickly tackled a Chitauri to the ground and then killing it before moving onto the next one. Natasha started firing her gun as she slowly and hesitantly moved forwards, not wanting to get to close just yet. Steve was off beating some poor Chitauri to death.

"Barton, you better watch out. Their noticed you're up there and are planning to attack it." I said as I took control of another two Chitauri and turned them onto their own kind.

"Thanks for the heads up… um…" I chuckled lightly to myself at how he reacted.  
"Spirit or Sweetheart will do for now Barton." I said teleporting away from a group of Chitauri after they had killed the two I had taken over.

"Sweetheart? That's a funny name." I chuckled lightly.

"Hey! I came up with that name." Tony's voice whined.

"Did you forget her real name or something?" Barton asked with a chuckle. I appeared beside Caitlyn and took over a large group of Chitauri's minds.

"That is beside the point." Tony huffed out. I smiled softly when I saw him flying overhead.

"Kill." I demanded the group who span around and started fighting their own kind.

"Serpent, Sweetheart, you better move." Book's voice called out. I looked up and froze when I saw a large beast coming towards us. I swallowed and attempted to take over the beasts mind.

"Stop." I demanded, when nothing happened my eyes widened. Serpent grabbed me and started running.

"I've got it." Zilla's voice called out. I turned around just in time to see Zilla land on the beasts head and raise one of her high and stab it through the beasts armour and into the skin. She pulled the sword out before moving to the side of the beast and jumped off it. I watched as she fell through the air for a moment before landing on something white.

"What's with the wolf anyway?" Serpent asked as Zilla shot into the air. I blinked a few times before noticing the large beast was still flying towards us.

"WHAT THE HELL ZILLA!" I called out before anyone could reply the beast screamed out in pain before disappearing in a puff of thick black smoke.

"How the hell did you do that?" Caitlyn questioned before either of us could ask another questioned, a bullet flew between us, knocking us back into the present.

"Focus." Caitlyn said, I chuckled softly.

"Good idea."

* * *

~Zilla's POV~

"How the hell did you do that?" Serpent's voice called out as I pointed Anzelm towards our next target. I chuckled softly to myself as ducked low, dodging some of the flying Chitauri's.

"This is starting to annoy me." I mumbled softly, spinning the sword in my hand around before swinging it as a Chitauri flew past. I heard a roar above me and my head snapped to see Birdie flying above me, I smiled at her softly before being jolted to the side as Anzelm quickly changed directions to dodge a Chitauri.

"Good boy." I said as we few through the air. I smiled dangerously and leant forwards to whisper in Anzelm's ear.

"Be a good boy and take some of those things while I deal with the big guy." Anzelm let out a small bark while made me smile. I looked below me for a moment before throwing one of my legs over Anzelm's back and slipping off the wolf. I fell through the air for a moment before hitting the ground in a crouching position. I stood there staring at the Leviathan in front of me. I took a deep breath before stabbing one of my swords and bring the now free hand to the earpiece.

"Just a warning now. I might not respond to anyone, anytime soon." I said softly before pulling out my ear piece and clipped it onto my shirt. It would be easier to focus without people yelling and/or talking in my ear. I grabbed the sword and pulled it out of the ground. I smirked and span both my swords around in my hands, enjoying the feeling of them slicing through the ground as I did so.

"Let's see how your ice freaks deal with me." I growled with a grin as I shot forwards, pushing my body to move as fast as it could go towards the large beast.

"Finsternis." I called out with a smirk as I ran towards the Leviathan. I jumped into the top of a car before lunching myself into the air. I swung the large razor-edged blade in my left hand in front of me and stabbed it into the Leviathan, not surprised when it easily sliced through the armour and entered the beast's skin. I swung myself onto its head before pulling the blade out. I stood there a moment before hearing another roar behind me. I span around to see another two Levithan flying towards me. I frowned before moving quickly down the Leviathan's body, already knowing what I would do next. When I got to its tail, I bend down low and lunched myself into the air with the help of the beast. I flew through the air for a moment before landing on the second Leviathan, the first one explored in thick black puff of smoke.

"Vernichtung." I yelled as I raised the other sword in my right hand high into the air. I brought the blade down fast, stabbing the Leviathan in the head. I pulled my sword out again and turned to the side, seeing the last flying monster beside the one I was on. I ran to the edge of the Leviathan and jumped. I raised my swords up high as I soared through the air.

"Bedrohung." I yelled as I stabbed both swords into the armour of the Leviathan. The Leviathan I had just jumped off roared loudly in pain as it fell through the air before hitting the ground fast and hard. I pulled both my swords out of the beast armour before jumping off the edge. After I leapt off the beast, I saw how high I was up in the air. I was at least a few hundred meters; I didn't even remember getting up this high. I let out a loud whistle as I fell through the air towards the ground, hoping Anzelm would catch me like he normally did. My eyes widened when nothing happened for a moment and I continued to fall towards the ground. I swore loudly to myself and span myself into a better landing position as the ground came closer. I was seconds away from hitting the ground when something grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to the side. I gasped a few times as I stopped falling and turned to see the hulk. I grinned at the large green beast who was holding onto the side of a building with on hand and had the other wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Good catch buddy." Hulk grinned at me.

"Night." I chuckled at the nickname the beast had given me.

"Yes, Night." Hulk looked at me with that grin before his head snapped to the side and growled.

"GOD DAMN YOU ZILLA." I blinked before juggling my swords so I could pull the earpiece off my shirt and putting it back in my ear.

"What about me?" I replied. Hulk growled as he launched into the air pulling me with him.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" I heard Tony yell. I was about to reply when Hulk landed in his normal rough manner and roared once again. He placed me on the ground softly and patted my head roughly.

"Night stay safe." He grunted which caused me to grin at him.

"I'll try big guy." Hulked nodded before jumping away, roaring loudly as he did.

"What happened? What happened to pup?" Tony's voice called out over my earpiece. I frowned and let out another loud whistle. After a moment Anzelm landed beside me, I crossed my arms and glared at the wolf.

"What was that?" I questioned the wolf, who whimpered in reply.

"You alive there Zilla? Didn't go into shock did you?" Serpent's voice called out through my earpiece. I snorted as I climbed onto Anzelm's back.

"No Serpent." I mumbled as Anzelm shot into the air.

"Zilla I need you position, now." I heard Steve order.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled as Anzelm turned sharply, almost causing me to fall off. I gripping the wolf's fur and glared at the wolf. After a moment the large wolf landed a few metres away from Steve. I smiled as I quickly jumped off Anzelm's back and charged towards the super solider. I cut through a number of Chitauri before ending up back to back with Steve.

"Anytime soon would be great Zilla." Steve yelled before spinning around. He froze when he saw me standing there. He blinked a few times.

"Duck." I said with a sweet smile as I swung my swords towards him. Steve ducked low surprisingly fast as I sliced through two Chitauri who had snuck up behind Steve while he was distracted. I adjusted my grip on my swords as I span around to look at all the Chitauri.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" He asked as he stood up, shield at ready.

"Story for another time." Steve didn't reply, but rather threw his shield at a Chitauri.

"How about telling me over dinner?" I blinked a few times as I charged forwards and started slicing through the few Chitauri in front of me.

"Is Captain America asking me out on a date?" I asked in surprise as I jumped backwards, back facing Steve's again.

"Y-yeah." Was the stuttered reply from the solider. I chuckled light, guessing his face was bright red at the moment.

"You hearing this guys?" I groaned in annoyance at Tony's voice. "The 90 year old virgin asking the human shadow out."

"Is there really anything else to listen too?" Serpent replied, I could hear the smirk in her voice

"Yeah, I'm hearing this." Hawkeye replied with a small chuckle.

"Forces people." Sweetheart called out, the scold on her face easily heard through the earpiece. I mumbled a soft thanks to Sweetheart as I continued to cut through the Chitauri.

"These things are starting to annoy me." I growled as I jumped back once again to ready myself for the next wave.

"I think they are annoying everyone." Tony mumbled in reply as he flew over my head.

"Finsternis." I yelled as I stabbed one of my swords into the ground. I grinned to myself as shadows shot out of the ground and started cutting through hundreds Chitauri.

"Once again, how the hell did you do that?" Tony asked as I saw him fly over my head.

"Story for another time." I mumbled once again as I pulled the blade out of the ground. I let out a whistle before turning towards Steve. "Oh and Captain."

"What?" The man said glancing towards me. I winked at him.

"You pick the place and I'll pay." I said before Anzelm landed before me. I turned towards the wolf and jumped onto his back.

"But-" Steve called out after me as Anzelm shot into the air.

"We can talk details later Captain." I said as my eyes locked with my next target.

* * *

~Serpent's POV~

I jumped backwards, throwing a knife towards a Chitauri. I cheered mentally for a moment as I reached for another knife.

"Fuck." I swore as I moved behind a car.

"Serpent?" Book's voice called out worried.

"I'm almost out of knifes. Shit, fuck, crap." I said, swearing loudly as I did a quick count of how many knifes I had left.

"How many?" Book questioned me.

"Five." I said as a Chitauri flying machine flew over my head. I threw a knife without thinking and mentally cheered in my head when the machine crashed to the ground. "No, four."

"Four? What the hell happened to the other hundred or so you normally carry around." Book asked confused. I sighed in annoyance as I bend down low, ready to attack.

"I dropped them, what do you think?" I hissed in annoyance. I heard a roar above me and my head shot up to see Birdie hovering a few feet above me. I knelt there hesitatingly. I jumped when the metal mask on Birdie's face slide up.

"Give me one." I blinked a few times, giving the silvery haired woman a confused look. "One of your knifes." Birdie said with a frown. I raised an eyebrow but threw one of my knifes at the woman. She caught it and studied it for a moment before throwing it back. I caught it easily and looked at the woman confused.

"What are you going to do?" I questioned the woman. Birdie smirked before clapping her hands together. I raised an eyebrow as she kept her hands together for a moment before pulling them apart. My jaw dropped when I saw knifes identical to the one I had just shown her attached to a string coming from hands. She smiled before throwing the collection of knifes towards me.

"Hope that helps." She said before the mask slide down over her face and she roared again. I stared at the mask, noticing for the first time that is was different from the first time I had seen it. I stared for another moment before being knocked back to my senses as a foot was placed before me. I grabbed one of my new knifes and lunched myself at the Chitauri. There was a hissing sound from above me as I did a backflip and landed on my feet, a knife in each hand ready to attack.

"Careful." My head shot up and I squealed in surprise as Book's grabbed me and threw me high into the air. I froze in the air for a moment before falling and landing on something hard. I groaned and rubbed my but before looking up to see Book sitting there.

"What the hell?" I hissed in annoyance, sliding towards the woman who was wildly flipping through her book.

"Sorry. But Natasha's going to need your help. Thought I'd give you a lift." I raised an eyebrow at the woman. Book's dragon let out a hiss and turned to the side, dodging a heap of the Chitauri machines. I frowned before launching a few knifes towards the machines. I mentally cheered again as I pulled out another two knifes.

"Still as perfect as ever I see." A voice called out over my earpiece. I felt my cheeks heat up and I mumbled something under my breath.

"What was that?" Book asked, pausing her page flipping to glance over her shoulder at me, grinning her head off.

"Hurry up and drop me off." I snapped as I threw a few knifes at some passing Chitauri machines.

"Aye Aye." She said mockingly before leaning forwards and whispering to Bol'. I mumbled in annoyance as I continued to let my knifes fly towards any unlucky machines that flew passed us.

"Ready?" I blinked a few times to see us about to fly over Stark Towers. I nodded my head and smiled at Book.

"Stay safe." I said before jumping off the dragon and heading towards the top of the roof.


	24. Nearly Given Me a Heart Attack

~Sweetheart's POV~

"How you holding up Sweetheart?" Tony's voice rang out over my earpiece. I slide behind a car and took a few deep breaths.

"Perfectly fine." I said before letting myself take control of the three closest Chitauri around me.

"She's pinned down and having trouble doing anything." Barton's voice called out. I scowled in annoyance.

"I'm perfectly fine." I huffed before jumping behind another car, not two seconds later the car I had just been hiding behind exploded.

"Where are you?" Tony's voice asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Relax, I've got her." A voice called out before something flew past my face. I froze and took a few breaths as the object stayed there a moment before freezing.

"Are you just going to sit there?" I stood up slowly to see Zilla on her wolf's back a few feet away. I took a few deep breaths before moving towards her.

"Where too?" She asked as she grabbed me and lifted me onto the wold behind her with ease.

"Stark towers." I replied as I wiped some sweat from my forehead.

"You know Loki's still there." She questioned me with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the point. I may not be able to take of his mind but I should be able to hack into it and find a way to shut down the cube or something." Zilla sat there a moment looking at me before nodding.

"Anzelm. Tower." She snapped, the wolf barked once before shotting into the air. I squealed in surprise and wrapped my arm around Zilla's waist. The ride was quick and short. In minutes Zilla had landed on the Ironman landing platform.

"Stay safe." Zilla said as she helped me off her wolf. I gave her a small smile before watching as her wolf bend down low before lunching itself into the air. I watched her for a moment before there was an explosion right in front of me. I blinked a few times as I watched Loki rolled to a stop on the balcony. I stood there before walking inside the building with a large smirk on my face. As I entered the room the god was thrown into the room by the hulk. I stopped and leant again the railing, watching the god and the lovely coloured monster. The hulk smashed his hands into the ground, much like a gorilla would before charging towards the wolf.

"Enough!" Loki yelled loudly, causing the hulk to halt in his steps. "You are all of you beneath me! I am God, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by..." I couldn't help but let out a laugh as the hulk picked Loki up by the foot and started smashing him into the ground like some sorta ragdoll. There was a pause into between the god smashing and I couldn't help but laugh a little harder when the beast quickly returned to smashing the god into the ground. Once he was happy with his handy work, Hulk threw the god into the ground.

"Puny God." The hulk mumbled as he walked towards the window and disappeared with one powerful jump. I let another giggle escape my lips as I heard Loki whimper loudly in pain.

"Stay there." I ordered, smirking to myself as I walked towards the god. Knowing the god wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

~Serpent's POV~

I hit the ground and rolled once before gaining my footing. I knelt there a moment before getting to my feet.

"Serpent?" I turned around to see Natasha standing there. I gave the woman a small smile before turning to look at the machine powered by the Tesseract.

"Any ideas?" I asked the woman as I stared at the machine.

"The sceptre." We both froze and turned to the side. I blinked a few times when I saw Doctor Selvig lying on the ground, staring over the edge. I moved towards the man, returning to my human form.

"Doctor." Natasha said softly.

"Are you okay sir?" I questioned the man softly.

"Loki's sceptre, the energy...the Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself." I blinked a few times in confusion and looked towards Natasha who shared my look.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing." Natasha said softly. I nodded my head.

"Well, actually I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source." The doctor said, causing us both to freeze.

"Loki's sceptre." We said at the same time. Doctor Selvig nodded his head.

"It might be able to close the portal. And I'm looking right at it." I looked over the edge and spotted the portal. I glanced at Natasha once, silently asking permission to go get it. Natasha looked at me for a moment before nodding. I patted the Doctor's shoulder softly before jumping off the edge. I hit the ground in a crouching position and grabbed the abandoned sceptre before spinning around and eyes my way back up the building. I pulled out a few knifes and threw them up the wall, making sure to space them out correctly. I took a few steps back before running towards the wall. When I was a few steps from the wall I pushed off the ground hard, sending myself into the air. I placed one of my feet onto the lowest knife before pushing off and landed on another one with the opposite foot. In seconds I had scaled the wall my using my knives as platforms. I landed on the edge and smiled at Natasha, throwing the sceptre at her.

"Let's stop all this." I said softly with a small smile. Natasha returned the smile with her own small one.

"Yeah." She said with a nod.

* * *

"I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!" Natasha Romanoff's voice called out over all there earpieces.

"Do it!" A number of people called out.

"No, wait!" Tony Stark called out. There was a moment of silence.

"Stark, these things are still coming!" Steve Rogers said looking at the sky.

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute." Tony said, causing everyone to freeze. There were a few moments of silence as the man's words clicked in everyone's head. "And I know just where to put it." Tony continued before grabbing onto the nuke.

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip." Steve's voice said softly.

"Save the rest for the turn J." Tony's voice said softly.

"Tony." A voice questioned shakily.

"Sweetheart." Tony said softly as he flew the nuke through the city.

"Don't do this." Rose Willow, otherwise known as Sweetheart said softly, her voice creaking at the end as she fell to the ground on the balcony staring up at the portal above Stark Tower.

"I have too." He said softly. Sweetheart sniffed once.

"Let me do it." A voice that belonged to Zilla called out.

"Or me." Rianon 'Book' Booker said from the back of her black dragon. The dragon was holding onto the side of a building, watching everything that was going on around them.

"No. Both of you could die." Tony said with a frown.

"And you're saying you won't?" Zilla asked closing her eyes as she sat on her wolf's back, watching at the man flew past her.

"Please don't." Sweetheart whispered once as tears started rolling down her face.

"Jarvis, private line." There was a few sad chuckles, knowing that this might be the last thing they heard from the millionaire.

"Sweetheart… If I don't make it… Everything is yours." Tony said softly. Sweetheart was silently for a moment.

"I don't want your stuff Tony. I only want you. Please don't do this. Please." Sweetheart choked out, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You need someone better than me Sweetheart. Someone with a heart." Tony said softly, closing his eyes for a moment as he listed to the woman cry on the other end.

"You have a heart Tony Stark. You have my heart." She cried out as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I love you Rose Willow." Tony whispered softly as he flew past the marron haired woman.

"I love you too Tony Stark." Sweetheart said softly as the man disappeared into the portal. Everything was still for a moment as all the monsters dropped to the ground dead. Sweetheart stared upwards at the portal, tears rolling down her face.

"Please." She cried out softly.

"Close it." Steve's voice said sadly. Sweetheart wrapped her hands around her body and closed her eyes.

"Sun of a gun!" Steve said after a moment. Sweetheart looked upwards to the sky and felt her eyes widened.

"TONY." She called out loudly towards the falling man.

"He's not slowing down." Thor said as he started spinning around. Zilla wolf lunched into the air towards the man but quickly stopped when the hulk caught the man. Zilla's wolf quickly landed on the ground near the hulk. Zilla strapped her swords onto her back and slide off her wolf before running over to the man.

"Stark." Zilla called out stopping a next to the man. The black haired woman froze, not knowing what to do. Steve and Thor appeared beside the woman in seconds. Thor turned the man over and pulled off the man's mask. Zilla closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, already knowing it was over.

"Is he okay?" Sweetheart's voice called out softly. There was a moment of silent before the hulk growled loudly at the man. I blinked a few times as Tony was jolted awake. I blinked a few times before letting a smile appear on my face.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me? Not that I wouldn't mind a kiss from you Zilla." The man said, giving the red eyed woman a tired smile.

"We won." Steve panted out, moving to a more comfortable position on the ground. There was a loud hiss as something landed on the ground beside them. Book slide of the dragons back before mumbling something to it. The dragon made a purring type noise before bursting into a puff of smoke. The orange eyed woman ran towards the group and let out a sigh when she spotted Tony alive.

"Hey." Book said waving towards everyone.  
"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." Zilla let out a laugh as she ran a hand through her hair.

"God damn it Tony." The woman said shaking her head.

"That's me, Zil." Tony said with another exhausted smile.

"What were you thinking?" Zilla asked the man as she rubbed her eyes, holding back the tears that had almost fallen for the man. Zilla froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the Hulk.

"Night." Hulk said softly which caused Zilla to smile softly.

"Hey big guy, you alright?" Hulk nodded his head at the woman.

"Night fine?" The beast asked, causing the woman to chuckled lightly and nodded.

"Holy shit, the beast speaks" Tony said with wide eyes. There were a few chuckles from the group.

"Don't be mean to him." Zilla said, scolding the man on the ground trying to ignore the tears rolling down her face. Hulk growled at Tony; understand that whatever the man had said had annoyed the woman.

"You okay?" A voice called out, Zilla looked up to see Steve looking at her. Zilla gave the man a weak smiled as she wiped away the tears.

"I would feel better if Tony hadn't nearly given me a heart attack." Steve creaked a smile and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, would have made everyone feel better." Zilla smiled at the man before walking around Tony and bending down to hug the squatting man. Steve tense up for a moment before hugging Zilla back.

"Now all we need is a kiss and I can die happily knowing the 90 year virgin got something." Tony's voice called out, causing both Zilla and Steve to blink a few times. Zilla then smirked and leant over the man's shoulder and landed a soft kiss on the man's dirty cheek.

"Happy now?" Zilla asked Tony, who pouted.

"No, I meant on the lips." Tony whined loudly, causing Zilla to chuckle and shake her head as she stood up straight and rolled her shoulders, adjusting her swords, Finsternis and Vernichtung, into a more comfortable position on her back.

"Tony!" A voice called out, everyone chuckled softly as Sweetheart ran towards the group. The marron haired woman dropped to the ground beside Tony.

"Don't do that again. I swear to god if you ever do anything like that again, I'll kill you with my own bare hands. God you scared me-" Sweetheart was cut off as Tony leant up and pressed his lips against hers, silencing the woman. Zilla turned her head to the side, Steve blushed madly and looked at the ground, Thor chuckled at the two and look at Steve and Zilla who were looking everywhere but the couple on the ground and each other. He then turned to look at Book, the orange eyed woman walked over to the god and patted his arm softly.

"We're not finished yet." Thor said, quickly gaining everyone's attention.

"And then shawarma after." Tony called out pulling away from Sweetheart with a cheeky grin on his face which caused everyone to chuckle and nod their head.

* * *

Loki finally was able to pull himself to his feet once the telepath woman had disappeared; the god heard something and turned around to see 11 people glaring at him. Hawkeye had an arrow pointed in the god's face. Serpent was throwing a knife into the air and catching it with a smirk on her lips. Spirit stood beside Ironman, supporting the man's wright with ease. Ironman just stared at the man with a raised eyebrow. Zilla stood beside Spirit and Ironman, leaning against one of her blades which was stabbed into the ground. The Metal Angel stood beside the hulk, wings half spread behind her. The Hulk towered over everyone in the room, especially the god on the ground. Summoner stood beside the Black Widow, her book open on a page. The Black Widow held the god's sceptre in her hands with the deadliest look on her face. Thor stood beside the Black Widow, one hand on his hip, the other holding his hammer. Captain America stood on the other side of Ironman, shield on his hand.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." The god said, lifting his hand up in surrender.


	25. Shawarma and Sweetest Goodbyes

~Book's POV~

I chuckled lightly and shook my head, wondering how the hell I ended up here. All of us sat around a heap of table pushed together to form one large one in a shawarma joint. It was silent other than the sound of chewing and one of the owners sweeping in the background. I smiled as I looked around the table. Serpent sat beside, she was hugging one leg to her chest and using the other one to pick at her shawarma. Beside serpent was Clint, he had one leg on Natasha's chair and his shawarma on his lap, happily eating away. Natasha, obviously, beside Clint. She was leaning forwards so Clint could rest his foot on her chair. Beside Natasha was Steve, who had finished eating 3 shawarma already and was already dozing off, his face resting against his fist. Beside the dozing captain was Thor, who was finishing off his 5th shawarma, grinning happily as he eat. Beside the grinning god was Tony, who had a sleeping Sweetheart on his lap. Sweetheart had gotten halfway through one before giving up and curling up on Tony's lap. The millionaire didn't seem to mind, just continued eating and sometimes planting a kiss on the top of Sweetheart's head. Beside Tony and the sleeping Sweetheart was Birdie. The woman was humming a silently tune that I couldn't really hear as she eat, she was on her 3rd shawarma and didn't seem to be slowing down. Zilla sat beside the German woman and to everyone's surprise, or at least my own, had already finished off 7 shawarma's and was now sitting with her arms across her chest, staring blankly into the air. Lastly beside Zilla and on the other side of me was Bruce Banner, who was wearing some of Tony's clothes. The doctor was eating his 2nd shawarma and would sometimes mumbled something to Zilla, which would cause the woman to nod or shake her head depending on what the man asked. It was nice. Quite. I liked it.

* * *

~Birdie's POV~

We all stood at the bottom floor of Stark Towers, looking at the owner of the building.

"Everyone can crash here tonight, but only tonight." Tony said with a grin. I raised an eyebrow before letting a yawn escape my mouth. I was full, exhausted and ready for a nice long nap. The millionaire gave us two floor numbers before grabbing Sweetheart and disappearing into the elevator. I stood there a moment before turning towards the others.

"Serpent, Clint, Natasha and I will have floor 59. You five can have floor 60." Book said looking around the group. I yawned again and nodded my head.

"Can we go now?" I questioned softly as I rubbed my eyes. There was a chuckle beside me and someone grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the elevator as the doors opened.

"Come on you three. Beds await." Zilla's said as she stepped into the elevator. Thor, Bruce and Steve stood there before squeezing into the elevator. I frowned in annoyance but said nothing as I leant my head against the back wall of the elevator and closed my eyes. After what seems like forever I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder causing me to open my eyes. Bruce stood in front of me with a soft smile.

"Come on." He said softly, leading me out of the elevator. I covered my mouth with my hand as I yawned again.

"Jarvis." Bruce called out hesitantly.

"The 3rd door to your left is empty as well as the 4th door on your right." A British accent said from the roof. I raised an eyebrow upwards.

"Das Dach sprach (The roof spoke.)" I mumbled, not releasing I had spoken in German till Bruce looked at me confused.

"She said 'The roof spoke'." The same British voice said. I nodded my head as I continued to look at the roof.

"Come on." Bruce said with a small chuckle as he lead me to a door, he opened it and held it open for me. I walked in and looked around. My eyes quickly landed on the bed and I smiled as I walked over and sat down on the edge.

"I'll be a few rooms down okay?" I looked up at Bruce and nodded my head.

"4th door on the right hand side." Bruce nodded his head and smiled.

"One last thing Birdie." Bruce said, I tilted my head to the side as the blush ran over the doctor's cheeks. "You were right… about controlling the monster…" I sat there a moment before nodding my head.

"As I told you Doctor," I mumbled before pausing to yawn. "Learning to control a beast isn't easy, but it possible."

"You were very correct about that." Bruce said with a smile.

"I know. I do try and keep all my facts true." I mumbled before yawning again. "Why do I always feel so wiped after letting her out." I said while rubbing my eye.

"I know that feeling." Bruce said with a small smile. I chuckled and nodded my head.

"I bet you would. How are you not-" and right on cue I yawned.

"Get some sleep Birdie." Bruce said with a chuckle. I nodded my head and gave him a small smile.

"I hope I helped." I mumbled as I bend down and undid my shows. I smiled and wiggled my toes into the carpet.

"You did, thank you. Goodnight Birdie." I smiled towards the man.

"Schlafen Sie gut Doktor. (Sleep well Doctor.)" I mumbled as I threw the blankets up and crawled into bed. I heard a soft chuckle before the door shut. I laid there a moment, thinking over everything that happened the last few days before smiling and closing my eyes. It had been different, a fun kind of different.

* * *

On floor 71 of Stark Tower, Tony lay in bed fast asleep with Sweetheart curled up beside him. The woman's blue eyes were staring at the arch reactor in the man's chest, content to just watch it shine brightly. On floor 60, Birdie, Bruce and Steve was fast asleep, exhausted from today's events. Zilla stood next to the window in her room, staring out the window at the destroyed city with a thoughtful look on her face. Thor sat on the edge of his bed, staring at his hands. Thoughts of the past few days ran through his head. Half of them didn't make much sense to the god, but the tiny smile on his face showed he understood one thing. On floor 59, Serpent was curled up in Clint's arms, fast asleep while the archer ran his hands through the woman's hair, slowly falling asleep to the woman's breathing. Natasha lay in bed, a phone to her ear mumbling softly into the phone, a smile on her lips. Book lay on her side, a bedside lamp on beside her as she flipped through her book, reading out loud to herself. Her voice changed between languages every few sentences, which would confuse most people. The Avengers saved the world today. The Avengers, a group of people made up of a Valkyrie, a demi-god, a super soldier, a man with anger management issues, a woman with emotionally issues, a telepath, a god summoning sorcerer and a couple of master assassins. You know, your ordinary group of people.

* * *

~Zilla's POV~

I climbed out of the car and took a deep breath, enjoying the morning air. I glanced towards Loki, who shot a glare in my direction. I walked around the car and planted myself beside Robert and Birdie as we watched the others prepare the Tesseract for Thor and Loki.

"Good luck with everything Thor." I spoke to the god with a bright smile. The god turned to me and smiled.

"Lady of the Shadows, I must apologise for my rudeness towards you." I chuckled and shook my head.

"No need to apologise. Maybe I'll see you around." I said with a shrug off my shoulders. The god blinked a few times confused.

"I do not understand. It will take what you humans-" The god paused a moment, "What they humans call months to fix the Bifrost." Thor said corrected himself when I raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"I might see you when I have to report to Lady Brunnhilde." Both gods turned to look at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I questioned them confused.

"You know Lady Brunnhilde?" Thor asked.

"She's the leader of the Valkyrie. Of course I know her." I said with a confused look. Thor stared at me before breaking into a grin and walking over to me. He slapped my shoulder rather hard. His grin grew when I didn't move an inch or flinch.

"I hope to see you soon then Lady of the Shadows." He said, I rolled my eyes before watching the god walk over to Book.

"So what's your plan Zilla?" Robert asked me as I watched Thor say something to Book and kiss her hand. The orange eyed woman blushed and stuttered something out. I shook my head and turned to look at Robert.

"Home, sleep, and then work tomorrow morning." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Work?" He questioned me. I rolled my eyes at the man.

"You know I live on the other side of the world right?" I questioned the man who rolled his eyes.

"Has everyone said their goodbyes to the gods? Cause there leaving." Tony's called out, catching everyone's attention. Everyone formed a circle around the two gods before watching them disappear in a flash of light. I stood there with my arms crossed. Two new silver cases on my back containing my swords. I watched out of the corner of my eyes as Clint got Robert's stuff out of the car and handed it to him with a small handshake and a few words. I heard someone clear there throat from beside me and turned my head to see Tony looking at me with a large smirk on his lips.

"What?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm stealing your boy toy." The millionaire told me. I blinked a few times before glaring at the man.

"I want him back Tony Stark, you hear me." Tony grinned at me as he turned his attention to Robert.

"Need a lift Zilla?" I looked at Sweetheart and shook my head.

"No thanks. I doubt you're going where I'm going anyway." I said with a small smile.

"And w-where's that?" A stuttering voice asked from behind me. I turned to see Birdie standing there with a small smile on her lips.

"You're welcome to find out." I said with a smile. Birdie stood there a moment before slowly nodding her head.

"I'd l-like t-that." I grinned at the woman.

"We will have to catch up soon ladies." Serpent said as she walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I chuckled and hugged the woman back, I pulled away and watched in amusement as she moved to Sweetheart and pulled the woman into a hug.

"Maybe we could get Tony to pay for a spa day or something." Book said, gaining my attention. I walked over to the woman and hugged her.

"Your still blushing." I whispered in her ear. As I pulled away I couldn't help but laugh at how much redder her face had become.

"Go away." She said, walking over to Birdie and Serpent. I looked around before spotting Steve leaning against his bike. I walked over to him and smiled.

"What are you going to do know Captain?" I asked with a tilt of my head. Steve looked at me for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't know. Explore." I smiled at the man and pulled something out of my pocket.

"Well when you're done exploring the world, give me a ring. Then we can go on that date you were talking about yesterday." I said holding out a folded piece of paper out to the man. Steve looked between the paper and me for a moment before taking the piece of paper and smiled softly.

"I'll do that." I smiled before glancing over my shoulder. I then turned towards Steve again.

"Can I try something?" I asked softly, knowing my cheeks were properly red by now. Steve frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Try wha-" I cut him off as I pressed my lips to his. It was a soft kiss, nothing special. I smiled shyly at the man as I pulled away.

"Call me sometime." I said softly before standing up and walking over to Birdie.

"Ready to learn all my dirty secrets?" I asked with a grin. Birdie giggled softly and nodded my head.

"Then were off. Call me if you need us." I said with a wave towards everyone before the shadows took me under.

* * *

~Book's POV~

"Lady Book." I blinked a few times before smiling when I noticed Thor standing in front of me.

"Thor. Ready to leave?" I questioned the god. The smile on Thor's face faulted for a moment.

"Not completely." I blinked a few times before raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean not completely?" I questioned the man tilting my head to the side. Thor chuckled lightly and grabbed both of my hands.

"I would like to thank you for all your help these last few days." Thor said softly before kissing both my hands. I felt my cheeks head up.

"I-it was no problem at all." I said, stuttering slightly. Thor chuckled softly and let go of one of my hands. He reached over and ran a hand through my hair softly.

"I hope to return in what you call a few months. I hope to see you when I return." I blushed more and nodded my head.

"Will I won't be going anywhere." I said with a shy smile. Thor chuckled softly and nodded his head.

"Till then Lady Book." Thor said leaning over and planting a kiss on my cheek. I stood there in shock for a moment before blushing more and smiling shyly.

"Till then." I said with a small nod.


	26. The Name of the Mysterious Woman

It had been two weeks since the incident in New York City. Most things had returned to normal but not everything. Tony Stark and Rose 'Sweetheart' Willow were now a couple. It had been all over the news and was just a popular as all the reports on the incident two weeks ago. The two of them were standing next to each other working on plans to turn what was left of Stark Tower into the Avenger's Tower, hoping it could be the home and base of all the Avengers. Caitlyn 'Serpent' Drake sat across the table from Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton at a sushi joint. Finally getting that date they had promised to go on after it all. Rianon 'Book' Booker sat on a hill staring at the sky. Around her was a large collection of books. With the little amount of time Fury had given his four best agents off, Book was using it to catch up on some well needed reading. Isotta 'Birdie' Erskine was staying with the mysterious woman Zilla, but like Zilla had promised Birdie had found out most, if not all, of the woman's secrets. The most important secret that Birdie found out was Zilla's name. It wasn't where Zilla leaved, who she lived with, what her job was, or her history. What Birdie thought was Zilla's most important secret was the woman's name. Crimson 'Gunnar' Nyx.

~The End~

* * *

Thank you to everyone that has Read/Favorited/Followed this story. I'm so glad that everyone liked it and enjoyed the story line. I am writing a sequel at the moment, which will be much more original compared to this story. I would love to hear any ideas that anyone has for my story :3

I promise there will be more NatashaxOC love in the next story. Along with explanations about everyone's pasts and family.

I am thinking about created a small series after this sequel about the Avengers/my OC's having kids and would love to have other people help me come up with all those kids. I have a few ideas but I would love to know what other people.

Thank you once again and stay tuned for the sequel:

**101 Guide to Surviving in the Avenger Household**


End file.
